There For You
by rockshocka4223
Summary: He's a radical, an asshole, a bastard...just a real class act jackass. But somehow....I was able to look at him lyin' in bed...wishin' that I could take all his pain away. Two-bit/Dally, Ponyboy/Johnny and Soda/Steve. FINALLY DONE! Final Comments?
1. Chapter 1: Able To Love Or Not?

Movie night. Date night. A night where it should be easy to get laid by a bunch of easy grease chicks, right? But no, I'm stuck with Darry's kid brother and the gang's pet.

I already think Ponyboy really did intend to make Johnny his date or tonight. I really do think so. There's just something about Pony that really makes me wonder whether or not he's really...well....straight. Not that I have much of a right to say anything about it; I ain't exactly straight either.

Laugh, and I'll skin you alive. You actually think I wanna be this way? You actually think I want to like guys? If you do, then you're an even bigger idiot than I thought.

I guess that's why I always stay with Sylvia. Because it's just to prove that Dallas Winston actually does dig girls. That pussy is something that I need to survive. Whenever...I actually dunno.

I really don't know what I really want. Maybe that's why I'm so angry. Because nothing ever seems to really click with me. Sure, I take the law into my own hands just about all the time and I eventually get what I want...but whenever it's a situation that I just really do not get at all....it's a bit different.

Fine, I'll admit it: I need help. But it isn't like I'm going to let everyone know that. No way. The guys wouldn't exactly take kindly to me possibly being gay.

Steve would probably try to beat my face in, Soda (being that little bitch of Steve's he is, he'd help), Darry wouldn't let me inside his house anymore, Pony and Johnny...well.....I'm still debating on whether or not those two are actually straight and as for Two-bit....gah....I actually have no clue what he'd do! He actually makes me wonder, as well. Him, Ponyboy, and Johnny all make me question their sexual preferences. Two-bit might be a bisexual, I dunno....and maybe somehow Ponyboy and Johnny like girls!

And maybe I'm the biggest queer in Tulsa! That's the point: nobody knows. And I have no intention of ever finding out whether Two-bit, Ponyboy, or Johnny are fags or not. Well...actually....it's just Ponyboy I have no interest in.

Don't get me wrong, he's not ugly by any means. I just..well...have stronger feelings for the other two. Johnny-god!-what about him can I NOT love? He's sweet, shy, innocent......just a perfect angel with torn wings.

Then there's Two-bit....man.....what else is there to say? He's funny, sweet, he knows how to have a good time, he's just a bit older than me, he's loyal.......he's just simply amazing. If he didn't rely on alcohol so much, he'd be the world's greatest boyfriend! And maybe if he wasn't such a sleaze with the ladies.....guh...

And even then....even knowing that detail....I still can't help but fall for him. I know: it isn't like me to feel this way. I'm supposed to be the roughneck greaser that is always in trouble with the law. But apparently deep down, I'm a sensitive little fag with a crush on the sleazy drunk.

Johnny has Ponyboy....he'll know how to care for him better than I possibly could. Who does Two-but have? Who do I have? I doubt things are working out with him and....whoever he's dating...and I'm pretty much done with Sylvia.

Why? Why do I have to like guys? Why do I have to question myself constantly? And why do I love Keith "Two-bit" Matthews?

....Is that really what it is? Love? No, it can't be. There ain't no way Dallas Winston's in love....let alone with a guy.

Maybe I'm supposed to not get it. Maybe I'm supposed to question myself. If that really isn't the case, than why do I? Why do I even care enough to question it?

And why exactly do I care that he isn't my date tonight? I asked if he wanted to come, but he didn't. Instead, he'll probably wait until he's completely wasted before he shows up. Or after he's slept with about thirty broads.

But still...he was all I could think about while I waited for the two fags-er-runts under the street light at the corner of Pickett and Sutton. Finally they showed up, not holding hands like I thought they would be doing. Shocker, I know. "Hey Dallas. Ready?".

"Yeah, let's go".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, whenever I first wrote this chapter, I hadn't seen the movie yet. (I wrote this a long while back, but never published it. XD) So, I mainly based this from the book. This story isn't done yet, so there might be a few chapters that end up getting some of the movie in it (the movie and book are almost exactly alike, anyway!).

Okay, there's a few warnings I should let y'all on so you'll know if you wanna keep reading or not. First off, there's more than likely some OOC in the characters on a few parts (then again, just about every slash story has at least a little bit of OOC, right?). Secondly, there will probably be some majorly....detailed.....parts..if you catch my drift. *smacks self for giving slight spoilers* XD

Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2: A Dog Without Warning

Is it natural to feel this shitty and not be half as drunk than you'd wish to be? But the problem is.....I don't know why I feel this badly! I mean...I have good friends....I have a grade A personality.....and the guy I've been in love with for some time is finally done with his slut of a girlfriend. So, shouldn't I feel great?

Sadly, I don't. But that isn't really like me. I'm the one that's always happy...no matter what. Drunk ol' Two-Bit....the guy that always got some dumb blonde drunkies to go home with me....never has a care in the world.

But....you can't be happy ALL the time! Even I can't! Hmm....maybe it's because of Dally. He may be done with that whore Sylvia, but what makes me think he'd ever think to give me a second look?

I seriously doubt he's gay or even half.....so why would he give me a second look? I shouldn't be like this...I really shouldn't. I'm supposed to like chicks... But I don't.....

Yeah I know.....how could I possibly be gay if I'm supposedly so lucky with the ladies? Have you ever heard of cover-up? Believe me, I've tried to like girls, I really have. I've even gone as far as to try having sex with one.....that had to have been the worst night of my life.

Ugh, god.....now that night's flashing before my eyes....DAMN! It wouldn't have been so bad if I actually enjoyed it. But I didn't...and why..I'll never know. Is this how Ponyboy feels?

And yeah, I DEFINITELY think he's gay. Not half, FULL. I mean think about it....Ponyboy doesn't really show any interest in girls whatsoever. I'm sure he wonders what they're like, but just because you're gay doesn't mean you can't wonder what they're like (I'd know; I'm gay and I wonder all the time...).

But still....at least he's got Johnny. I don't have anybody. All that I go on is the lies I tell the boys about getting laid by by some drunken blonde chicks. I don't actually have a guy to love me.

Ponyboy and Johnny's relationship is so obvious it hurts, I sometimes think Sodapop and Steve are cheating on Evie and Sandy with each other, Darry's too busy working to have time for love, and Dallas...........he's single now. But for how long? How long will it take for him to find somebody else? What sex will that person be?

Shut up, Keith! You have GOT to stop thinking that maybe Dallas Winston likes guys. There's no way he'll EVER go out with you. Ever if you do love him with every inch of your soul.....

Are you happy now, people? You know my secret weakness. The one thing that can keep me from being as cheerful as I am....is the fact that I'll never hold the man of my dreams in my arms. Dallas Winston...

So now I'm in a bar...trying my damndest to get drunk off my ass. Completely wasted....like most of my love life. And then return to my happy-go-lucky self in the morning. Just to remember what I can't have...

Well, you know what they say: Everybody has a breaking point. Mine just happens to be Dally. I wonder what his is? Is it possible that I'm his breaking point?

God...I feel like slamming a bottle against my head. I must be a darn fool to think that! Even if Dally was gay, what makes me think he'd go for ME?! He'd probably try to steal Johnnycake away from Pony.....but he'd have nothing to do with me.

Ugh....what's wrong with me tonight? I'm usually dead-ass drunk by now! But...I'm only a bit tipsy. Ugh...what's the point?

Suddenly, I heard a noise. "ALRIGHT, WHO FUCKING SLASHED MY TIRES?". I turned my head to an angry Tim Shepard. "Was it you, drunkie?".

I shook my head no. "Sorry, Tim-ol'-boy! I didn't do nothin' to your precious tires". He rubbed his face and then slammed his fist against the counter. "Was it Dallas, Two-bit?".

My eyes widened. Dally _was_ the one that did it. I saw him do it...... I wished I could've remembered that....

"Umm.....". Tim slapped his forehead. "Oh I KNEW it! That rat bastard! I'm gonna kick his greasy ass hard next time I see him!". I can't let that happen...

As much as I wanted to make a run for it, I knew that the bit of alcohol wouldn't let me do that. I may have not been as drunk as I wanted to be, but was still tipsy enough to trip over everything my feet would come into contact with. I may still be a junior at 18, but I still know well enough not to try running while intoxicated. And so with that, I walked hastily outside the bar and onward to warn Dally of the impending doom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not even going to bother writing the part with Cherry and Marcia because, well, they are kind of annoying. The only time they're okay is either if it's a femmeslash fic about them, a Cherry/Dally fic (they might actually be a semi okay couple.....DEFINATELY not the best....but still), or a Marcia/Two-Bit fic. Otherwise, they are both annoying little Socs. I'll have mentions of them, certainly. But I'm not going to write the whole movie thing with them. I might write a part with them later, though.

And just as I warned you beforehand, Two-bit's a little bit OOC in this chapter. But still, slash fics usually have to be OOC enough for the two to get together. I'm sure Two-bit isn't gay, but slash fics change that rule entirely! (evil laughter)


	3. Chapter 3: Dally Vs Tim

Damn Johnny.....damn Ponyboy.......damn Soc bitches! I was just having a little fun with them and I get sassed at by the gang's pet! What the hell?! Can a guy ease up just a bit without getting his ass chewed out?

I mean, I've had a rough day... Sylvia cheats on me again (fucking slut...), Two-bit rejects my date offer (then again.....I never did tell him that's what it was.....so that was my fault), and NOW I get told by two little fags and two little harlots! This SUCKS. Maybe if I can pick a fight some dumbass.....maybe...just MAYBE....my anger will go away.

So that's what I did: I went huntin' for a good ol' fight. Anything to get my mind off of my rather horrid day. It didn't take me long at all. Within the first few minutes, Tim Shepherd found me.

"Hey, Winston!". I turned around and noticed the street thug stomping towards me. Tim always looked funny whenever he was angry. "Evening, Shepherd. What seems to be the trouble tonight?".

He stopped right in front of me. "What's wrong?! You slashed my goddamn tires, you prick!". I laughed. Violating people's rides was always such fun...too bad dear ol' Tim didn't know that I did more to his ride than just that...

"You think it's funny, grease? Apparently it ain't if that lackey of yours was scared enough to go off and warn you beforehand!". "Yes, Tim...it's HILARIOUS! But wait....what are you talking about? Nobody warned me of anything". He tilted his head. "That dumb drunk one...Two-bit I think's his name. I asked him if he'd done it, but he said no. I just KNEW it was you, Dally. I didn't even need to threaten that greasebag or anything before he went runnin' to ya like some kind of dog. You have an admirer, Winston?".

Whoa....Two-bit knew about this? And he didn't even bother telling me?! What an asshole! But wait....what if he's with Ponyboy and Johnny right now, thinking I was still with them?

God, I'm such an idiot. "You're dead meat, Dallas". I held my fists up. "Bring it, Shepherd".

He threw a punch at my face, but I dodged it swiftly. So I pulled a fast one on him a knocked him in the back of his head. He let out a pathetic yelp as he held the back of his noggin. "You might not wanna go on, Tim. So don't stay".

He turned to me and punched hard in the ribs. I let out muffled yelp of my own now. Tim threw a good punch. Now my ribs were paying for it...

But I wasn't about to let him get away with taking me down let that. With what little strength I had left, I curved my body and threw a hard as hell hit to his eye. He would more than likely not be able to see outta it for a while. While he held his eye, I threw a kick with so much impact to his stomach that he fell over.

I bent down over him and came at him with, "Told ya not to stay, Timmy". I slapped his face lightly as I got up. God, my ribs were killing me. And I still had a party of Buck's to go to...

Maybe he'd be okay with letting my sleep off the pain over at his place? He'd have to. I knew _exactly_ how to deal with him. So without further thought, I made my way to his house.

---------------------------------------------------------

Had to remember Dally and Tim's fight, right?

And GOD....I was writing one of the later chapters (like maybe five or six chapters from this point) for this earlier and...you know whenever your computer screws up for a minute and you lose all your information? Well....I lost like half of that chapter! :( I don't have the heart to rewrite it right now....maybe tommorrow...but not right now.


	4. Chapter 4: Dance, Dance, And Kiss 'Im

"Where you headed?"

"Gonna go play a little snooker and hunt up a poker game. Maybe get rip-roarin' drunk. I dunno. See y'all tomorrow."

And with that, I headed off towards the streets. Why wasn't Dallas with them? I tried to warn him about Tim Shepard, but no dice. Oh well, Dally's a strong one...he'll make it through.

So instead, I was stuck ONCE AGAIN having to play myself out as the womanizing son of a bitch drunk while we watched a movie about these really ugly broads in nothin' but swimwear dancin' around. Ponyboy and Johnny looked just as bored with the movie as I was, but of course the two girls we were sitting with made sure all three of us liked what we saw. They'd be all, "I bet all three of you are just dazzled right now". At first, the other two just sighed and shrugged.

"Well, are you?". Then we all agreed that we did. Of course, Pony isn't exactly believable whenever he tries to pretend that for one second that he actually likes girls. I'm a better liar than they are, so I'm actually believable.

And those jerky drunk fellers that tried to attack us.... What messes they were! I still can't believe that I threw that bottle to Ponyboy. Like he would've used it, anyway.

Even though that one broad wasn't worth the time, that Marcia chick seemed pretty cool. She'd be cool to hang around as a pal. So I asked her for her number, but of course, she thought I was hittin' on her. So she more than likely gave me a phony number.

Oh well, no loss. I'll just check on Dally. He'll more than likely be at Buck's place since there was a party tonight. As much as the thought of Hank Williams made me want to cry, I sucked it up.

So, I made to Buck's place and knocked on his door. The feller opened the door and looked at me. He was drunk. "Hey, Keith! Dally's been a wonderin' 'bout you!".

Dally was wonderin' about me? Why? "Really? Where's he at?".

Buck pointed over towards his kitchen. "Gettin' himself smashed! He wanted to lay down, but I told 'im that he should let loose and have fun! This here cola makes everything better!". I had to agree with him. "Alright, thanks Buck. And and by the way, there's somethin' wrong with your teeth".

He snipped his two front teeth and gasped. "DAMN! They're crooked!". I chuckled. I was very good at getting drunk people hyped up about nothin'.

I finally found Dallas clutching a beer, chugging it down. I snuck up behind him. "Oooga Booga!". He jumped and turned to me.

"Two-Bit! Ugh, godamnit. Ow...". I gave him a concerned look. "Sorry, pal. Did you and Tim go at it?". He nodded.

"Yeah. The bastard cracked my ribs pretty badly. He can throw a good punch, I'll give him that. Too bad he'll be blind in one eye for about a week". I threw my arm around him and congratulated him. Even though it meant more to me than it did him, I took this opportunity to do it anyway. He just chuckled.

God, he was so beautiful whenever he'd laugh. You never hardly saw Dallas Winston smile. But whenever I did, it was the most precious sight ever. He looked at me funny.

"Are you blushing, Two-Bit?". I was? I was about to turn around, but I decided that the best thing to do was joke about it. "Sorry, I passed".

Dally gave me a disgusted look for a second, but then smiled again. "Nuh-uh". Damn, apparently I'm not as good of a liar as I thought. "You're as red as the big man that gives kids stuff on Christmas".

Is he okay? "Are you drunk, Dallas?". He shook his head. Now was my turn to catch him lying.

I let out a playful gasp and made my best impression of a mother towards him. "Dallas Winston, are you drunk?! You're in big trouble, young man! Now, march to you're room, pronto!". He rolled his eyes. "Fine, Mom".

I must be drunk....I can't seem to stop myself from staring at him. I'm usually able to get away with catching a few glances, but tonight....I can't get my eyes off of him. "You look great tonight". Oh god....did I just say that to Dallas Winston?!

Just as I expected to have my teeth knocked out, I saw him smile instead. "You don't look too bad yourself". I smiled back. He took a look at the living room.

Then he looked back at me. "Want to dance?". My eyes grew wide. There was no way he was sober!

"Hehe...you're wasted, Dally". He just continued to look at me. "Seriously, do you want to dance?". He looked into his eyes and, without thinking, I answered him.

"Alright".

It was some song by Hank Williams playing. Had no clue what it was called, but I didn't care. As long as I was dancing with Dally, nothing seemed to phase me. And we really did dance without care until the song ended.

Then, some slow song came on. Dally grabbed my waist and began to nuzzle his face onto my shoulder. Even though he was clearly drunk, he was still beautiful. At that moment whenever he lifted his head up....I just couldn't take it anymore.

I kissed Dallas Winston right smack on the lips.

------------------------------------------------------------

For some reason, the song "I kissed a girl" came on in my head right as I finished the chapter. XD rofl! Hmmm....isn't there a version called "I kissed a boy" on Youtube somewhere?

And yes, I'm well aware that Two-bit doesn't go to Buck's in the book. But I've thought of a twisted storyline behind that that....well....you'll read about soon. Also, I know Dally isn't drunk in the book, but again....I have a twisted storyline for that.

I know, Dally might be a bit OOC in this chapter....but what do you expect? He isn't exactly sober!


	5. Chapter 5: Lovely Intoxication

What the hell am I doing? I mean..I know I've been wanting to do this for a long time...but why am I doing it _here_? In public...right now....in front of all these drunk loons.... And why can't I stop?

Why ain't he stopping me? Damnit, Keith! You're such a dumbass! Kissin' on Dallas Winston like this...

But...he ain't pushing me away or nothin'. In fact, he seems to really be enjoying this. Like he planned for this to happen. God, I hope nobody's watchin' us...

Finally, I broke it..only to see a somehow lost look in his eyes. "I-I....um.....Y-you had somethin' on your...-". I couldn't even finish my sentence before I started for the door. But before I could, Dally grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Where do ya think you're goin', Matthews?". Is he gonna punch my lights our or what? No, he would've had a fist in my face by now. Instead, he pulled me in closer and kissed me back.

How come ain't anybody noticin' this? Are they too drunk to know what's goin' on? Or do they know exactly what's happenin' and just not sayin' anything 'bout it? God, I hope it's just that they're drunk.

Well, I figure since he don't seem to mind, maybe I can ease up a little. I was so goddamn nervous 'bout kissin' him that I couldn't find the right words to explain myself to him! But now that he's doin' it back, I can find some kinda calm. Of course, he _is_ drunk...

Whenever he broke the kiss, he just smiled at me. "You're not gonna run off again, are ya?". I stared into his eyes. God, they were sure pretty...

"No, Mr. President. I'm stayin' here". He laughed for a bit before his hand grabbed mine and he began to lead me into Buck's bedroom. Wow, if I had known that Dallas Winston was horny whenever he was drunk, I would've spent all my weekends with him! Then again, he probably got off on Sylvia most of the time...

Whenever we made it into the country hick's room, he practically threw me onto Buck's bed and tackled me with deep kisses. Normally I wouldn't be that easy to take down, but since I was a bit tipsy, I guess I was a bit slower than normal. But not that I minded. After all, Dallas Winston was on top of me....makin' out with me....on top of a bed...right?

Soon, he removed his jacket and shirt and threw them against the wall. His ribs were in real bad shape. I could see the bruises that Tim had left on him. Maybe he shouldn't be doin' this right now....

"Dally, you're still hurt. You really shouldn't be tryin' to fu-". He placed his finger against his mouth, making a "shush" motion. As much as I wanted to "shush" and let him do things to me, I couldn't find it in me to let him risk getting himself more hurt. I ain't a cold-hearted bastard like the Socs were.

I sat up and gently pushed him off of me. "I'm sorry, Dally. But I can't do this. Not when you're drunk and hurt". He slowly fell to the bed as I got up. Suddenly, I felt a hand grope my ass hard.

"D-Dally!". Don't get me wrong, that really turned me on. There was even proof tightening up in my jeans because of it. I just didn't want to take advantage of him.

He let go and looked up at me with hurt eyes. "But Two-Bit..". I sighed. "No "buts" Dally....I'm sorry. But I can't do this to you. Not when you're so wasted that you make me look like the soberest human being alive. Besides, Tim hurt you pretty badly. I don't wanna risk hurting you more".

I turned away again and headed for the door. "But I'm not drunk, Two-Bit. Really". I looked back at him. "Yeah right. If you ain't drunk, then I ain't a man".

He smirked. "Well, I hope you are...". I grew irritated with the sonuvabitch. "No ya don't, Dally! Damnit, you probably think I'm Sylvia right now for all I know! You're wasted...you don't like guys".

He cocked an eyebrow. Him, Sodapop, and Ponyboy have all stolen that trick from me. "How do ya know that I don't like guys? How do you know that I think you're Sylvia right now? That's right, you _don't_ know. I ain't as drunk as you think, man. I'm just enough to not be scared of tellin' ya how I really feel about ya...I love you, Two-Bit". My eyes widened, but I still didn't believe him.

"No you don't, Dallas. It's the alcohol talkin'. You don't love me anymore than you love the rest of the guys". He continued to stare at me. "Why're you so tense tonight? Usually you're in a cheery ol' mood. What's the deal, Two-Bit?". I sighed again.

"I just.....I dunno. I can't talk about it right now. I gotta go". I started for the door again. I managed to fumble with the knob before Dally could say anything. "Keith.....".

"_What_, Dallas?!". I slowly turned my head to face him. His face was torn up...like somebody had just told him that he had cancer. I couldn't take it....and his remark just made things worse.

"Why don't you love me?".

My face fell. Did he really just ask me that? Obviously he don't know who the real me is...not one clue. "I _do_ love you, Dallas....more than anything. I can't even begin to explain how much you mean to me".

I shouldn't be sayin' this. I really shouldn't. "Then why won't you sleep with me, then?". Figures....he don't love me...he just loved the thought of getting in my pants.

"See, Dally? You DON'T love me. You're just drunk and wanting to get in me from behind. You don't really care about me...not at all". I was so close to tears now that it wasn't funny. But I couldn't let myself look like some kinda pansy in front of him. His face fell.

"I didn't say that, man.....I'm sorry...I didn't mean it like that". Damn, it's obvious that this guy's drunk! Dallas Winston NEVER showed any kind of compassion to anybody besides Johnnycake. Hmm...maybe that's what he sees me as right now..

"I ain't Johnny, Dallas". He looked a bit confused. "What? Keith, whoever said you were Johnny?". I took a breath.

"Johnny's the only one you ever show this kind of feeling around. You never showed me this until now...whenever you're drunk". He rolled his eyes and groaned. "For the last time, I'm NOT drunk! Goddamnit, Two-Bit. When will you see that I ain't usin' you? I ain't like my slutty ex-girlfriend. I actually care about you. All I see Johnny as is a little brother. But you...I see a future with you. I see you and me...together...forever....I really do love you, Two-Bit and...I can't see myself with anybody else but you". That really touched me.

That was the first time I'd ever felt so....so loved...in my entire life. "Really...? Y-you really love me, Dally?". He smiled. "I do...I really do".

I couldn't help but smile back. As long as he seemed true, I could find some way to calm down. I could be my old self again. Dally was my comfort as of now.

So with that being said, I got back onto the bed next to Dally. "So what will it be, darlin'? What does ze man of ze room want from little ol' meh? He chuckled. I knew I could make him laugh with my impression of a French hooker.

"Well, I want you to stop that voice, for one". I felt myself blush somehow. "Yessir". He smiled and continued with, "And I want you to just relax, 'kay?".

I nodded as he nuzzled my neck. I could feel a silent moan escape from my throat. He gently lowered me back onto the bed, same exact way I was just a bit earlier. He pulled off my second favorite shirt of all time (the first belonged to my blue Mickey shirt) and threw it with his clothes.

"You sure you're okay with this?". I thought for a brief moment before I said anything. "Yah, I'm sure". He smiled as he began to slowly unzip his jeans.....

----------------------------------------------------

I am SO sorry for the OOCness in this chapter! You have to remember, Dally's not exactly sober and Two-bit's kinda torn up between screwing Dallas or letting him heal. So taking what will more than likely happen next, Two-bit will probably be in a better mood and Dally's drunkeness will probably wear off. So with that....the OOCness will kinda wear off, as well. (DAMN, I did it again! *smacks self for giving out more spoilers*)

WARNING: The next chapter will be very....well.....you know how this one ended, right?


	6. Chapter 6: Recollection

I couldn't believe what had just happened. I gotten myself buzzed enough to do it. But I wasn't wasted. I knew _exactly_ what I was doing.

And knew exactly _who_ I was doing. I can't say that I expected it to finally happen, but it did. And I loved it. I loved _him_.

Love...was I capable of loving? Am I? I don't think so. There ain't no way I love him.

But then...why do I care so much, then? For the longest time, the only person I thought I loved (though not romantically, hell no) was Johnny Cade. Is it possible that I'm actually_ in_ love with Two-Bit Matthews? Is that even possible?

Hell if I know. Right now, all I cared about was how beautiful he looked asleep in my arms. Wow, I really must be drunk. Then again, he had really pretty eyes....and he was quite handsome, too.

I really am a fag, ain't I? I mean, I actually had _sex_ with a man just now! And not just any man, my friend! And I'm layin' here now thinkin' 'bout how cute he is!

Guh...this sucks. And to make matters worse, I couldn't stop thinkin' about great it felt. You know exactly what I'm talkin' about. Whenever I say "it", I mean.

_We were both naked. Keith was biting at my neck. God...how erotic that was. I playfully licked his abs and boy did he moan like a mother fucker!_

_I began to thrust myself roughly between his thighs, poking roughly at his own length. I knew it wasn't going anywhere, but I liked it whenever it hurt for him. And he apparently liked it, too. The moans and groans that filled that room...._

_Seeing that he liked things rough, I just said to hell with it and shoved myself deep into him. I love a man who likes it when it hurts. Oh the kinky shit I could get away with while I'm with Two-Bit Matthews..._

_I loved how I could easily dominate him. I loved how he seemed to love being dominated. "D-Dally..oh...". You'd swear that he was slowly losin' consciousness by how fast and hard I impaled him!_

_Just rapidly goin' in and out, I'm sure I made him bleed. But that's just more comfort for me, I guess. And for him, as well._

_"I-I'm...-". That was all I could get out before I burst inside of him. He followed afterward by doin' the same to my lower chest. It would be a bitch to clean, but I was too lazy to do it right away._

_So I just fell over onto the bed, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. He threw his arm over my chest and kissed my cheek. "I love you, Dallas Winston" were the final words to leave him until he finally drifted off to sleep. I would've said the same, but he was already out by the time I could say anything._

God....just thinkin' 'bout that makes me hard again! But I can't....Two-Bit's still asleep. And the little small amount of alcohol in my system was fresh out. So this is kinda bad...bein' horny and sober...over Two-Bit.

But then...most came to worst: somebody was knockin' on the goddamn door!

--------------------------------------------------

Two-bit/Dally has officially become one of my favorite pairings ever. Although it feels kinda weird writing a fluff/smut styled fic for them in multi chapters. At first, I figured that there wouldn't be anyway to write these two as an at least somewhat fluffy pairing.

But hey, it's okay to try things, right? And now I'm in love with this pairing! :)


	7. Chapter 7: Caught In The Act

Ah, shit! Fuckin' ace, fuckin' ace, fuckin' ace.....what now?! I'm naked in bed with another guy...stomach covered in dry cum...and somebody's at the goddamn door! Just my luck, just my fuckin' luck....

"Yo, hang a sec!". I had to get Two-bit outta here. But two problems; he was still naked and he was still fast asleep (and Two-bit was a very heavy sleeper....that wasn't good). So, I first decided to cover him up with the stained sheets of Buck's bed and I searched hastily for my pants.

"Dally, it's a real party out here! You outta come on out and enjoy the ride!". Damnit, it was Buck... Too bad he didn't know that I was already practically "out" to Two-bit. I already rode a ride for tonight...and boy did I enjoy it!

But the scary thing was....I wanted to do it again. And not just with anybody....I wanted Keith. Whenever I said that I loved him, I wasn't lyin'. But....I just....ugh...I'm confused as hell.

I really can't love anybody. Nobody's ever loved me. And you know that they say: How can you love if you have nobody to love you in return? Or was it "How can anybody love you if you don't love them back"?

Who fuckin' cares...I just have to get myself cleaned before Buck comes in. After about a minute of searching, I finally found my pants. Of course, before I could put them on, I had to clean myself up from my and Keith's....erm...."activities". And I might wanna hide him while I'm at it...

Goddamnit....how was I gonna get to the bathroom?! Buck's room didn't have one and he was right outside the door. There wasn't anyway I'd be able to get there unnoticed! I had to think of somethin' fast...

"Dally? You there? It's me, Buck!". Shut the fuck up, Buck... "Yeah, man. I'll be there in a sec, just hang on, alright?". Immediately...I had a plan.

I had a spare handgun with me. I kept it just in case I had a run-in with a Soc that needed a good shootin'. Also, It wasn't bad to scare people, makin' them think it was actually loaded. Luckily...Buck had some spare ammunition in here.

So, I loaded just one bullet into the barrel. I didn't need more than one to succeed. The only fear I had was wakin' Two-bit up from his peaceful-lookin' slumber. Damn, he sure was beautiful while he slept...

Fuck you, Dally! You have to think about how you're gonna get yourself AND him outta this mess! I opened Buck's window and pointed the gun towards the ground down below. I fired the shot and, suddenly, the whole house quieted down.

"OH MY GOD, DALLY! SOMEBODY'S GOTTA GUN! Oh man, oh man....y-you just stay in there, 'ight? I'll be right back!". And with that, I heard Buck runnin' back downstairs to the party. Well well well, my plan worked. Suckers....

In a major hurry, I covered myself by graspin' my pants against my crotch as I made my way quickly to Buck's bathroom. I quickly grabbed a towel and rinsed it in warm water. Then, I wiped my lower chest of the stained white fluid that Two-bit had created. And THEN I wiped my dried red dick (I nearly forgot that I made him bleed...).

Pretty soon, I was clean. So, takin' advantage of that, I pulled my jeans back on. I grabbed the towel I had used and rinsed it under warm water again. I still had to clean Two-bit, remember?

So I made my way back to Buck's room to find Two-bit half awake (he was even better lookin' like this...). "Dally....what's wrong? I heard gunfire....". Fuck, he DID hear the gun. "It's nothin', man. Just go back to sleep".

He weakly shrugged and turned back over. I smiled at the sight of the back of his head facing me. I still couldn't believe that he and I had done the deed. And to make matters worse, I actually told him how I felt....and I don't even know for sure yet if I'm even capable of lovin' another...

Soon, I could hear his light snores. So, I maneuvered myself over him and pulled the sheets down that covered his violated area. Fuck, did he have it worse than me! Did ya know that the combination of blood and cum looks like pink hot sauce dried onto the human skin?

Well, that might not be a good example, but you get the point, right? There was alot of it on the back of his thighs (seein' that he was a very heavy sleeper, I had no trouble pullin' his legs up to clean him). And what made it worse, havin' to touch his ass and ballsack with a wet towel made me horny again. Damn hormones!

So whenever he was clean, I had a bitch of a time findin' his clothes. I found his pants first (shocker...I thought I was gonna find his orange Mickey shirt first). Luckily, his boxers were still in the jeans...so it wouldn't take as long to find the rest of his clothing. Then worst was coming soon; Hank Williams came back on....so the party was back on.

FUCK! It was only a matter of time 'til Buck would make his drunken ass come back up here. So I had to move fast. Where the hell was that shirt?!

After what seemed to be hours, I finally found the damn thing. The only thing I was missing now was his shoes. Ugh, fuck it! He can find his own damn shoes!

So, I was now ready to get the man I just fucked a little earlier dressed. I grabbed his feet and fit them through the correct pant legs and pulled them back up to his waist. But instead of messin' with his zipper, I just started starin' at his bare chest. He had a nice body...wonder if he's been workin' out or somethin'...

So without thinkin', I started to gently rub his well-toned torso. The smooth feeling of Keith's stomach sent shivers down my spine....and now I had another boner. Did I mention how much I hated hormones?! Well, I really can't stand them.

I maneuvered myself back over his body, straddling his waist. I wondered if I could give him a wet dream just by doing dirty things to him as he slept. I leaned down and licked his warm chest ever so slowly. Savoring every bit of sweat that my tongue gathered, I moved upward and began to lick around his right nipple.

I felt myself moan silently as my hardness rubbed against his thigh. I was so tempted to just wake him up and repeat our actions from earlier. Besides, I _always_ get what I want. And I want Two-bit.

"Hey Dally, some--WHA?! The hell's goin' on here!?". I quickly turned to face the now open door. Buck was starin' at us with complete horror in his eyes. This ain't good...not at all....

-------------------------------------------------

We're about to see Ponyboy and Johnny again soon! Hooray!

DUDE....the most ironic thing happened yesterday. I was checking my e-mail AND continueing this fic (I'm a bit bad about multi tasking) and my Netscape loaded up with a page about The Outsiders and where they are now and stuff. 0_o!! That was a bit odd!! XD And I got mad when I saw that they had some ugly guy play as Two-bit in the 90's TV version. Grr....Emilio's the only one that can play the part perfectly!!


	8. Chapter 8: Keith's Dally Fantasy

"Dally....what's wrong? I heard gunfire...."

"It's nothin', man. Just go back to sleep."

_As I fell into deeper slumber once more, I found myself at the Curtis home. Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy weren't home. It was more than likely that Darry and Soda were at work and Pony was in school. So for once, I had the whole house to myself._

_I grabbed a beer from the kitchen and made my way to the living room to watch Mickey. I never missed a single episode and since I was alone, nobody was there to distract me. People may call me immature for still watchin', but I don't care. If watching Mickey Mouse makes you childish, than I don't wanna grow up._

_After a little while, my beer was gone. God, I should stop drinkin' so much. But it ain't like I'll feel any better about being gay if I'm sober! It wasn't like "cleaning up" was gonna stop me from knowing that I had to hide practically everything about my life from everybody._

_If I could at least like girls just a little bit as a romantic interest, I'd be grateful. But I don't. Even when I'm drunk, girls still don't do anything for me. After so many desperate years of trying to straighten myself out, I gave up and just got over the fact that I only liked boys._

_But I wasn't about to tell ANYBODY that! Okay, I'm gonna change the subject now. This is MY dream and I don't wanna think about things that made me depressed. Besides, the only person that knew about me was-_

_"SONUVABITCH!". I looked at the door to see an angry Dallas Winston slamming the door. "Hey, Dal. What's wrong?". He faced me and gave me an angry, yet hungry glare. _

_"That fuckin' Tim Shepard jumped me and this time, I didn't do SHIT to him!". I examined him from the couch. "It doesn't look like he did much damage to you. Tim's kinda a shrimp, anyway. You're a big enough boy to take him down!". He weakly smiled at me._

_"You callin' me fat, wisecracker?". I smirked at the handsome devil. "Naw, you're too gorgeous to be fat." He smiled back as I got up from the couch._

_"Where're you goin'?". I turned to face him again. "The liquid's been gettin' to my system and I'm off to the head. Back in a sec." And so I turned back around to head for the bathroom._

_So within the next five seconds, I began to feel comfortable as I relieved myself in Darry's bathroom. But suddenly, I heard the door slowly creak open beside me. Before I could say or do anything else besides just standing there doing my business, two arms wrapped around my waist. "I was gettin' kinda lonesome out there, babe."_

_I moved my eyes to face Dally's cheek nuzzling up against mine. "Hmmm....couldn't wait for me to come back, could we?". He let out a husky chuckle as I began to feel something against my other cheek. But, whether I should've been frightened or excited, I saw that Dally was pushing a handgun to my other cheek._

_"So....wanna pleasure me, huh?". My eyes widened. "Dally....w-what're you-". Suddenly he began to nip at my neck. _

_Golly, you wouldn't believe how much that turned me on unless you were me yourself! Thankfully I was done pissing (not bothering to zip myself back up) and turned to rub up against Dally as he felt my powerful kisses in his mouth. "Uh...Two-bit...oh.." Seeing that he was weaker now, I tackled him hard and we landed in the bathtub._

_I grabbed the gun and pointed it at Dally's face. "Wanna submit, huh?". He gulped as he looked at the gun. All of sudden, he jerked upward and caught me into a fire-crackin' kiss as he reached behind me to turn on the shower._

_"Gun won't work now, sucker." He chuckled as I threw the gun to the side. I soon saw a perfect plan. So as I dropped next to Dally, I urged him to get on top of me._

_He did as he was told and climbed on top of me. By this point, we were both soaked and urgently ripping each other's shirts off didn't seem to help. He smirked down at me as he leaned his face down to my cock. I had nearly forgotten that my length was already out._

_But instead of sucking on it like I figured he would, he wrapped his hand around it and jerked upward, yanking it and my whole lower body hard. "ACK! Oh god, Dally!". I felt my cheeks getting wet (and thanks to that yank, it wasn't just because of the shower) and I let out a loud sob. That fuckin' hurt!_

_I saw a sadistic smile form on Dally's face as he began to slightly rise himself up. I was still clutched tightly in his hand, mind ya. As he looked down at me, he lightly chuckled. "Worship me, bitch."_

_And before I knew it, he landed himself onto my length and began riding it from the top. He rode me, ridin' back and forth rapidly as I felt myself almost lose all sense of my surroundings. I dug my nails deep into his back. I sure that I left visible marks._

_Even though we were soaked in shower water, our body temperatures rose high enough to melt ice. I squeezed my eyes shut. "Dally!". I burst so hard inside of him that he let out a painful yelping noise._

_He following by arching his back and bursting on my face. Thankfully we were in the shower and my I was getting clean just by lyin' there. He fell next to me and wrapped his arm around me. Soon enough, I felt feelings that I shouldn't have been feeling....like I was being drug or something._

_Was I waking up?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I originally didn't have this part in the story, but upon request from **TwinkLoverXO**, I decided to add it in before I add in the next part. :)


	9. Chapter 9: Together At Last

We're so fuckin' screwed...there's no way I could lie myself outta this. He caught us in a very awkward position. We were only in our jeans (Two-bit's zipper was still undone) and I was on top of him...straddling him....lickin' his chest....and I had a boner that was so visible through my pants that it wasn't funny. Yeah, I could TOTALLY pass this as a straight thing......

I just stared at him in angry shock as his own shocked expression enlarged within the minute. "Umm-uh....Dally....? WHAT'RE YOU DOING?". I practically jumped off of Two-bit in a hurry to fuck Buck's face up. I grabbed his throat and slammed him against the wall.

"This leaves the room and you're fuckin' dead. GOT IT?!". He nodded hurriedly as he managed to breathe out, "Yeah Dally. I promise. I promise...I FUCKIN' PROMISE!". I could hear his pleas turn into faint sobs as I smirked in heavy satisfaction. I let go of him.

"'Ight then....whaddya want, Buck?". He was holdin' his throat tightly. I sometimes forgot how strong I was. "T-there's two kids that wanna see you....Ponyboy and Johnny, I think was their names".

Oh shit.....this ain't good. I still had a hard-on, Two-bit was still out and undressed, Buck now knew that I dug guys, and NOW the queerest little runts were wantin' to see me. This sucks....BIG TIME. I had to do somethin' or else everybody would know what happened between me and Two-bit.

"Umm...FUCK....aye...Buck! I need you to drag him into the closet while I chat with them, okay?". Buck scowled for a second. "But he's almost NAKED, Dally! I ain't like you...I don't like naked men in my arms!". I grabbed his crotch hard with my left hand and grinned evilly at him.

"I'll make you my bitch if you don't, understood?!". He gasped loudly and began to nod. "Okay, okay, okay! Just let go of me!". I let go of him and let him drag Two-bit into his closet.

I quickly unzipped myself and stuck my erection into my right pants leg. I didn't need Pony or Johnny starin' at my crotch. I zipped myself back and walked uncomfortably to the door. Maybe if I thought about the grossest things imaginable, my dick would soften back up.

So while thinking about Buck fucking Tim Shepard, I opened the door to a shivering Ponyboy and a dry Johnny. Again, I was shocked to find that they weren't holding hands. "Okay, kids, whatta ya need me for?". Johnny had alotta fear in his eyes, and it was for a major reason this time.

"I killed a Soc, Dal. He was tryin' to drown Ponyboy and I knifed him". Humph, maybe Johnny Cade ain't as innocent as I thought. "Good for you". Johnny continued on with, "We figured you could get us out if anyone could. I'm sorry we got you away from the party".

Yeah, I'm sorry you did too, Johnny. Maybe if you hadn't killed that Soc, Buck wouldn't have caught me doing dirty things to Two-bit while he slept off the ass poundin' I gave him a bit earlier. And maybe I could've woke him up and convinced him to let me do him again. Shut up, Dal....you're gettin' hard again.

"Oh, shoot, kid...I was in the bedroom". In the middle of that explanation, I glanced over my shoulder. I was hoping to see Buck back downstairs, lettin' me know that Two-bit was safely hid in his closet. I looked at Ponyboy; he looked as if somebody just barfed in his shoes.

"Glory, but your ears can get red, Ponyboy." I suddenly realized....he had that "Oh my, that's gross" look on his face. I grinned, tryin' to somehow hide the real reason behind it. "It wasn't anything like that, kid. I was asleep, or tryin' to be....".

I went on about Hank Williams and my fight with Tim Shepard while congratulating myself in my mind. I was a real good liar. Hopefully Buck hid Keith so I could get away with my lie. I figured that if I stalled them, I wouldn't have to risk them finding Two-bit in bed.

So after I figured that I kept them hangin' long enough, I drug Ponyboy into the house and Johnny followed. Whenever we got to Buck's bedroom, I was happy to see that Two-bit was nowhere to be found. I made Ponyboy take off his wet shirt as I reloaded my handgun I had used earlier. I handed the gun to Johnny along with fifty bucks that I had mooched off of Buck from the last race.

Then I threw Buck's ol' flannel shirt to Ponyboy. Kid was a fuckin' dumbass sometimes. And with that fact in mind, I handed him my worn out leather jacket. Ponyboy was such a damn shrimp...no wonder I sometimes forgot that he was fourteen!

So then I told them to hop the three-fifteen freight to Windrixville. I gave them full detail of where they were to go and do whenever they got there. It reminded me so much of New York it wasn't funny....gettin' caught up in murder rap....nothin' ever changes, huh? And so not to risk gettin' accused of anything they did and to hopefully wake Two-bit up, I hurried them outta Buck's house.

Finally, I was safe again. Only now Buck knew about me and Two-bit and said greaser was still sound asleep in Buck's closet. So whenever I was sure that it was safe, I opened Buck's closet. He was draped over some shoe boxes on his stomach.

I crouched down and shook him a little. "Two-bit, hey, wake up." Surprisingly, he opened his eyes. Funny, out of everything that's happened in the last hour, all it took to wake him up was me shaking him.

He looked up at me and smiled weakly. "Hey, Dal....funny meetin' you here...". I chuckled at him. He started to look around him.

"Where am I?". I sighed as I replied with, "Long story, I'll explain later". He slowly got up on his knees and soon to his feet and walked into the bedroom with me. "Heh....whaddya know? I came out of the closet!".

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah...". Then he slowly stepped close to my face and kissed me lightly on the lips. "And I came out of _that_ closet, too".

I tried to hide my smile. "Outta the bisexual closet or the gay closet, you mean?". He blushed lightly. "Ain't nothin' "bisexual" about me. I'm all man for man."

My eyes slightly widened. "Now THAT'S shocking....I don't believe it." He flashed that stupid grin of his as he smacked another, more wet, one on me. "That make ya believe me more, Dally?".

I sighed. "Fine, you're a full faggot". He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "And you ain't so straight yourself, if I remember correctly".

I sighed again. "Yeah...about that...sit. We need to talk". His grin disappeared and he just nodded and did as he was told, while wincing in pain. Now he sighed.

"I know exactly what you're gonna say, Dally". I gave him a stern look. "Really? Then what am I gonna say?". He took a breath.

"You're gonna say it never happened....and either that we should just be friends or that you never wanna see my face ever again....I know the drill, Dally. I ain't as stupid as you think". I smirked weakly at him and scooted closer to him. "No, I was gonna say that...well...". Instead of finishing my sentence, I leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Soon, I broke the kiss. "I was gonna say that we should keep this secret. Buck already knows....he walked in me tryin' to get you dressed. We can't let anyone else know, Two-bit. Nobody would respect us if they knew. Buck only stays because he's afraid of me." He had a hopeful smile on his face. "So...you actually wanna be with me?"

I rolled my eyes again. "No, Two-bit. I want you outta my life for good. Of course I wanna be with you, you dumb moron." His smile brightened up and he threw his arms around me tightly. "You ain't go a clue how happy this makes me, Dally! Oh man, oh man.......I love you so much..."

I smiled as I gently wrapped my arms around his waist. As much as I wanted to say the same thing back, I still feared those three little words. And that was bad; Dallas Winston was supposed to not fear anything. I wasn't supposed to love.

"Yeah, yeah.....I know."

---------------------------------------------

Oh my god!! We watched Tex today in school and....wow. The Outsiders is still my favorite by a long shot, but still. Now thanks to watching Tex, I'm even more convinced that Matt Dillion and Emilio Estevez should be a couple. :P So needless to say, I'm now a bit more inspired for writing this fic. :)

This fic has become one of those fics that you write, but you can't seem to STOP writing. Hey, at least it'll be quicker to update this, right? And I now have a new love for Dally. 8) Two-bit's still my fave, though!


	10. Chapter 10: My Little Bitch

Damn sun started to shine in my face as I woke up. Last night had been the best night of my life. Dally and I were now an item. And the hott sex we had beforehand was just an added bonus!

I still remember it clearly....I kissed him and he kissed me back....we went to Buck's bedroom...he convinced me to let him fuck me...then I passed out...and eventually I woke up and he told me that he wanted to be with me. But after that was all said and done, he told me that Johnny and Ponyboy had gotten themselves into a twist with the law. At first, I didn't believe him. But after I saw that he wasn't lyin', I asked him for full details.

Apparently, that drunk Soc that we ran into last night came back for some more and he tried to drown Ponyboy. Johnny killed him with his switchblade. I have to say...I really admire Johnny for doin' that. I would've done the same thing....maybe?

So then he tells me that they ran off to Texas to hide from the fuzz. God, I sure hope those kids are okay. It ain't everyday you kill a Soc and have to run off somewhere far away. Well...it might've been for Dally whenever he still lived up there in New York, but that's besides the point.

I wanted to tell Darry, but Dally made me promise that I didn't. I wasn't supposed to tell anybody, not even the gang. And that kinda sucked because Darry was such a good pal to me.... Not to mention, he must've been worried sick about him by now.

As hard as it usually was to keep secrets, I had to promise myself that I wouldn't blab. I was gonna prove to Dally that datin' me wasn't a mistake. Dally was the first person I'd ever fallen for and I ain't about to fuck that up. I already believe in Dally...I just need him to believe in me.

So then we eventually dozed off. And now I was awake....thinkin' over and over again about last night. It was a great feeling. For once, I couldn't get Dally outta my head....and I was actually glad about it.

Whenever we weren't datin', I'd get so depressed thinkin' about him because I knew that I'd never get to hold onto him in the night. But now here I am....I'm cuddled snuggly next to him with my hand and cheek pressed up against his chest and he has his arm around me, still sleeping. I smiled up at him. God, he was sure beautiful whenever his eyes were closed...even though a part of me wanted him to open them so that I could see his pretty eyes.

I reached my hand up and caressed his face lovingly. Then a grin crept onto my face as I began to tickle his chin. Funny, he hated children but he looked a lot like a ten year-old whenever he slept. I could totally use this as an excuse to pick on him as he slept.

So, I then began to pinch his cheeks and began baby talkin' him. "Awe, you're so cute. Yes you are, yes you are...". Suddenly, his eyes opened and he grabbed my hand. "You best quit that, man".

I flashed him a cute smile. "I can't help it, Dal! You're just so gosh darn cute whenever you're asleep!". He rolled his eyes. "Remind me again why I'm datin' you?".

I sat up. "'Cuz ya love me, you silly little boy you!". He sighed, tryin' his hardest not to smile. "Stop callin' me that".

I laughed. "Well, I AM older than you, ya'know". "Yeah, by like a year". "Hey, a year's good enough, right?".

He smiled weakly at me. "Still doesn't mean you can baby-talk me." I flashed him another adorable look as I grabbed his cheek again. "D'aw! You're so cute, you little silly dilly!".

He smacked at my hand. "Cut that out!". Then I maneuvered myself over him and started tickling his sides. Wow, Dallas Winston's actually very ticklish.

"Bahaha-Stop that-hahaha-I'm-ha-gonna kick your-ahaha-ass you little bastard-AHAHA!". After that, he couldn't talk anymore he was laughin' so hard. Soon, I stopped and just started starin' at him. After a minute, I leaned down and kissed him.

He pushed his tongue a bit roughly into my mouth as mine wrestled with his. Damn, he was such a good kisser. His tongue beat mine everytime at their little wars. No wonder Sylvia always went back to him!

I finally managed to break the kiss. "See? I can dominate you, too". He chuckled. "You couldn't handle me, Two-bit".

Then he looked down at where I was sitting at. "You must be very sore anyway...I mean, with the poundin' I gave you last night". I turned away to blush. "Shut up!"

He chuckled again. "Well, it's true. You sure bled a lot last night...but that didn't seem to measure to the amount you-" "D'aw, quit it, Dally!". He laughed as I playfully slapped him in the shoulder.

He stopped and then he winked at me. "Notice anything?". I did....his pants-clad hard-on was pokin' at my crotch. Mind ya, that was really turnin' me on.

"Aha, you wanna start _that _again, eh?". He wiggled his eyebrows. He was becoming more like me everyday and we've only been dating for like....a night. Is that even possible?

"Maybe....whaddya gonna do 'bout it?". I smiled and, without warning, I threw his upper body onto the floor and kept his lower half leaning onto the bed. "Agh! What the hell, man!?". I somehow managed to giggle in a way that didn't sound girly.

"I'm gonna make you my bitch, Dallas." He looked up at me. "You're already my bitch, Keith. I dun'think you can handle me, man." I rolled my eyes as I positioned myself to where my jeans-clad hard-on poked at his rear.

"Try me, baby." He chuckled, followed by him cockin' his head to the side. "Do it, then. I ain't old yet." I let out a growl and wrapped my hands around his waist, tryin' to get the zipper undone.

Suddenly, while I worked at this, we were ever so _rudely_ interrupted. "Hey Dally, sorry 'bout-". At the sight of me and Dally, Buck jumped back in great fear. "The HELL'S goin' on here?!".

I looked around for a second while Dally flashed Buck a murderous look of death. Soon, I spoke up. "We're doin' the letter "h", man." He winced in disgust.

"That's fuckin' sick! A bunch of fags is what you are..." Dally nearly knocked me out gettin' up and tackling Buck. "Wanna say that again?! HUH?!". Buck managed to breathe out, "NO, NO, NO, NO, I was just playin'!! I'm SORRY!!".

Dally smirked and got off of him. I could tell that Buck was close to tears at this point. Serves him right! He deserved to be treated like shit for walkin' in on me and Dally.

Dally _did_ say that Buck knew about us, though. So it wasn't really anything to sweat over. Buck looked up at me and I flashed him the same evil smirk Dally did. "That's right, Buck. Looks like Dally screwed you over, huh?".

Buck scoffed. "Yeah, only because _you_ take it up the rear!". I cocked an eyebrow and crouch down to him. "And I'm better at my job than you are."

I playfully slapped his cheek about three times. Dally started starin' at me with this very flirty look in his eyes. "Hell yeah, you're an expert at your job." So then he crouched down and kissed me very quickly before glaring back at Buck.

Buck gave us another look of disgust. "You two're sick." I chuckled before I threw myself on top of him, pinnin' his arms to the floorboard. "You're just jealous 'cuz you want some of this....hmm?".

I started moving my hips in a very seductive manner. He looked down at my waist with an expression that practically screamed "I AM VERY UNCOMFORTABLE RIGHT NOW!". Dally lightly kicked Buck in the side of the head. "You eyeballin' my man, Merril?".

His head bolted up at Dally. "What!? NO!!". Dally folded his arms. "Why? You have this fine-ass stud dancin' on top of ya and you ain't hard?".

I blushed at Dally's comment, but kept my concentration on bullying Buck. "I ain't gay!". Dally crouched down to Buck's face and replied with, "Then why do ya keep walkin' in on us?". Buck began to cry.

"I don't KNOW!!". Dally smirked and he nodded as a way to tell me to get off of the hick. He got up and ran outta the room fast. Dally walked over to me and threw his arm around me.

"Please tell me that you didn't get turned on by that." I nearly felt my insides regurgitate into my throat. "What!? YUCK! Besides....I like guys that are a little bit more like me....and who don't like Hank Williams." He cocked an eyebrow.

"So I'm like you, huh?". I shrugged. "I ain't nothin' like you, Two-bit." I smiled.

"You're a guy, right?". He lightly chuckled. "You know from last night...". I chuckled back.

"Well....you're like me then. 'Cuz I probably wouldn't be datin' you if you were a girl. I'd be your best friend...but that's it." He gave me a slightly hurt look at first, but then it turned into a smile. His smile was so beautiful.... "I'm glad I'm a guy then."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

SPRING BREAK!!!!! :D!!!! *throws confetti*


	11. Chapter 11: There For Me?

It was afternoon and me and Dally made our way to the Curtis' house. He knew I was awful worried about Darry and Soda, so he decided to come with me. As much as I'd like to think that he just wanted an excuse to walk with me, it was still unlikely coming from Dallas Winston. I might be his boyfriend, but that still didn't mean he'd exactly open up to me.

So as I walked beside him, I moved my eyes to our hands. They weren't too far apart and I really wanted to hold his. Call me girly if you wish, if you were the one dating Dallas Winston, you'd be thinkin' the exact same thing! Besides, he looked a bit down (probably for the fact that Johnny was in danger of being sent it)....so I wanted to at least try cheerin' him up.

So after I'd decided what to do, I grabbed his hand. He quickly looked down and then at me. "What're you doin'?". I grinned at him and said, "The world's all sad because of that frown of yours."

He sighed and pulled his hand away from mine. "That's really sweet of you, but I don't want anybody seein' that." I kept my grin. "Aw c'mon, Dally! Nobody's out here right now. And I KNOW you're sad about Johnny killin' his first Soc."

He looked at me and sighed again. "I just don't want him to be sent to prison or anything. He's like family to me. Like the little brother I've always wanted.....I don't wanna see him end up just like me." My grin turned into a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Dal. He'll be fine. He's got Ponyboy to keep him company."

Finally, I managed to get him to grin. "Psh, yeah. Though I think he'll be doin' more than just keepin' him company." I threw my head back and cracked up. "I wonder who the dominate one is!".

Soon Dally's laughter joined mine. It was great to see him smile. It sure beat seein' him down in the dumps. As soon as our laughter calmed down, we remained silent for about a minute or two.

Suddenly, I felt a hand grasp mine gently. I looked down and saw that Dally had finally decided to hold my hand. "There really is nobody out here, huh?". I looked back up at him and smiled widely.

"Nope, nobody's awake."

Whenever we finally made it to the Curtis house, Steve was sittin' on the front steps. He wasn't looking at us, so we took that opportunity to disconnect our hands before Dally greeted him. "Yo, Steve! What's new?". Steve looked up at us and nodded at us.

"Hey, Dallas. Two-bit. I wouldn't go in right now if I were you." We looked at each other and then I looked back at Steve, grinning. "Aw, did Darry finally kick you out? Too many "Super Dope" jokes made?". Steve chuckled and replied with, "Heh, you're funny. You should go for stand-up."

I slapped him on the back and came back with, "I might just do that! That'll be one job I WON'T be fired from on the first day!". Steve laughed again. "Sure. Like you'll ever get a job, Two-bit." I had to agree with him.

Workin' wasn't my thing. It took too much effort, time and...well....work! Besides, gettin' a job would require you to grow up enough to do that job and well....I didn't wanna grow up yet. I was havin' too much fun bein' a kid.

So finally, Dally decided to speak up. "So, why'd Darry kick you out?". Steve rolled his eyes and groaned. "Him an' Soda are worried about Ponyboy. He's been gone since last night."

Me and Dally looked at each other. The expressions on our faces matched what they would've looked like if we were actually surprised to hear the news. But hey, we had to pretend we didn't know a thing. "Whoa....seriously?".

Steve nodded slowly, but angrily. "Yeah....leave it to the tagalong to cause enough goddamn drama to worry his whole family! I just wanted to hang out with Sodapop like I always do and he wouldn't even talk to me he was so scared. Fuckin' Ponyboy.....damn attention whore, he is." I sighed, feelin' very guilty. Maybe if I had stayed with them instead of running off to see Dally, they would've still been here.

Great job, Keith. You've once again fucked things up for everybody. That's all you'll ever do......is screw things up for your friends. And one day, you'll lose all your friends and maybe even lose your boyfriend, too.

"Hey Steve, you got any weed on you?". He nodded and searched his pocket, graspin' a small pack of cigarettes. "Here ya go, Two-bit." He tossed the box at me and I caught it easily.

"Hey hand me one too, man." I nodded as I picked one out before handin' the box to Dally. I searched my pocket for my lighter and pulled it out to light my weed. Once it was lit, I pulled it out for a brief moment to exhale before I put the lighter back.

Dally had his own lighter, so after his was lit, he tossed the pack back at Steve. Soon, the front door opened from behind Steve. It was Sodapop. "Steve....I'm sorry 'bout bein' so mean earlier. You can come in if you want, now."

Then Soda glanced at me and Dally. "Hey Two-bit. Hey Dally. I wish I could let you two in, too. But Darry just cleaned up around here and he doesn't want the place to smell like smoke." I smiled weakly through my cigarette at the middle Curtis brother. "No problem, Sodapop. I don't want Darry gettin' all ticked at me for comin' in as Smokey Bear or anything."

Soda let himself smile weakly back at me before him and Steve walked back into the house. Dally sighed as he replaced Steve Randle's seat on the front steps. I exhaled more smoke before joinin' him. He turned to face me.

"You okay, Two-bit?". I looked at him, smilin'. "Yeah, I'm good....now." He smiled back.

It really was true. Earlier I had felt like shit for leavin' Ponyboy and Johnny to roam the streets by themselves....causing them to get into trouble. But now that I was alone with Dally again, it just kinda felt like my bad mood just flew away. Dally gently patted my arm.

"Don't blame yourself, man. This ain't your fault." I gave him a bit of a confused look. He apparently noticed because he continued on with, "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I've seen that look one too many times on Johnny. Things'll be okay, alright?". I looked down for a second.

Dally really did know more about me than he let on. He apparently knew exactly what I was feeling and he knew exactly how to cheer me up. It's strange...we haven't been together long....at all.....and he already seems to be there for me. But that was just one of those feelings that I wasn't ready to let him know just yet (maybe soon....just not right now.....not with Ponyboy and Johnny missing).

"Okay, Dal. I'll believe you."

--------------------------------------

I was in a flufftastic mood when I wrote this....XD


	12. Chapter 12: Dally's Sweet Cherub Boy

Instead of going into the Curtis home that day, me and Two-bit just finished our smokes and headed on to the lot. What we did....now, should I really tell you? I suppose so...seein' that you already know about EVERYTHING else we've done. Well, we just made-out...nothin' too serious.

I was still too badly hurt to do anything more than that. Actually, I hurt worse today. Apparently, I just aggravated the injury more by just fucking him the previous night! So we just said to hell with it and just headed on to Two-bit's house.

I didn't have anywhere to stay (my own home wasn't exactly the best place to stay, I'm tellin' ya now). Two-bit's home ain't exactly Heaven either, but at least it was a place to stay. At first, he refused to let me stay. He'd be sayin' shit like, "No, Dallas! My home ain't no better than yours...why do you think I stay at the Curtis' so much?".

I didn't want to pressure him, but I wanted a place to crash at. And Dallas Winston always gets what he wants. "C'mon, man. I practically have no home at all to stay..." Then he'd cross his arms and reply with, "Then where do you sleep every night?".

"I stay on Buck's couch sometimes..." He flashed his stupid grin at me and said, "Aha! So you ARE sleeping with him then!". I punched him lightly in the arms. "Fuck you, Keith. Just because I stay at his doesn't mean I'm fuckin' him!".

He gave me a cute smirk as he added in, "So you don't wanna be fuckin' me, then?". I growled as I grabbed him roughly, putting him in a headlock. "Haven't I fucked you already, Matthews?". He gasped for air as he came back with, "Maybe...."

I let go of him. "So what makes you think I wanna stop?". He winked at me as he piped in with, "What makes you think I want you to stop?". I couldn't help but smile at the goofball.

His smile was just too gorgeous. Everything about him was, really. His beautiful gray eyes looking up at me, his slightly (yet not entirely) chubby cheeks....you'd have to be where I was at the moment to know what I mean. He looked kinda like a....what do you call those little fat kids that are always naked and they have wings?

Midgets? Naw.......uhh....fairies? Ugh, no that's not it either....ehm....cherubs? Yeah, that's it!

Cherubs....

"You're really somethin', Two-bit." His smile brightened up as he leaned up to kiss me on the cheek. I wrapped my arm around him and bent down a bit to kiss him on the lips. Soon as I broke the kiss, he quietly whispered, "You can stay at my place if you want, Dal."

I smiled. "Thanks, man." He shrugged as we then headed off for his house. When we got to his house, his dad was asleep on the couch and his mom was sweeping.

"Hey, mom." She looked up at her son. She had his eyes and his hair color. "Oh hello, sweetie. Who's this?".

I held my hand out. "I'm Dally, Mrs. Matthews." Now, I normally wasn't very gentle around adults. But since this was Two-bit's mom, I decided to cut the tough guy act for once.

She took my hand and shook it. "Dally? You know, Keith always talks about you. It's an honor to finally meet you! You can stay with him in his room if you wish." I smiled at her. "That'd be great. Thank you."

So we headed for his room and along the way, we ran into his kid sister, Kimmy. "Hey, Keith. Who's your friend?". She, like Two-bit, had the same gray eyes. But her hair was a bit lighter than his.

"This is Dally, Kim." She smiled up at me. "You're cute...you know...I'm only a few years younger than you." I chuckled as I came back with, "Thanks, kid. But I kinda go for people a bit...taller."

She frowned. "Well, I'll be there one day." And with that, she headed back for her room. Finally, we made it to Two-bit's room.

"Your mom's nice, man. Your sis is bit of a flirt though....guess she gets it from her brother, huh?". He chuckled. "Maybe....I dunno." I laughed.

"Just hope she doesn't try to straddle me while I sleep!". Now Two-bit laughed. "If she does, I'll spray her with a waterhose!". We both continued to laugh for a little while.

Eventually, we hit the hay. His room was very messy, but we managed to climb over everything on his floor and cuddled up together on his bed. All in all....our first day together was great. I hope it stays like that.

"Goodnight, Dally."

"Hmm...goodnight, Two-bit."

--------------------------------------------

And that sums up their first day as a couple! Took three chapters to cover one day......XD lawlz....

The next days may not take as long to cover and the there maybe some that take as long or maybe even longer than this one. :)


	13. Chapter 13: He's A Strong One

"Fuckin' bitch!"

(BAM)

"AGH!!"

"STOP IT, JUST STOP IT!!"

(CRASH)

What the hell....? "Dal!". I rose my head up to face a shock-ridden Two-bit viciously shaking me. "Dal....you gotta get outta here."

I wiped my left eye to rid the sun that was shining bright into it. "Are your parents fighting, man?". He turned to look at his door and then back at me. "You can sneak out the window. I'll keep them busy. Just HURRY!".

He was speaking in angry, yet scared whispers. His parents _were_ fighting. And by the sounds of it, his sister was involved, too. "Okay man....will I get to see you later today?".

He shook his head. "I don't know, Dal.....just get outta here..." I nodded as I grabbed my jacket from next to me. He hurried over to his window and cracked it open.

Once my jacket was on, I rushed over to the window as he was quickly gesturing for me to hurry. He looked into my eyes with the same fear he had as I woke up. "I lo-". "FUCKIN' SLUT!!".

(SLAM)

Instead of finishing his sentence, Two-bit just pushed me forward in hopes of gettin' me outta there. I quickly gave him a kiss as I slid through. Once I was out, I turned around to see him exiting through his door. I stood there for a second to listen in.....just to make sure nothin' too serious was happening.

"Damn woman can't pleasure a man for nothin'!!"

"Is that what's it's all fuckin' about?! LEAVE THE KIDS OUTTA THIS!!"

"Why?! They ain't mine!!"

"Daddy.....*sob*"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"

"DON'T TALK TO MY SIS LIKE THAT, YOU SONUVABITCH!"

(CLASH)

"KEITH!!"

I stepped back and ran for my life outta there. As much as I wanted to help him out, I knew that he wouldn't ever let me. And for runnin', I felt like a total jackass. Here I am, runnin' down the street, when I could be at my boyfriend's house....helpin' him pound his old man.

It had never occurred to me how much Two-bit and Johnny had in common until today. Except Johnny's old man beat him for kicks and Two-bit's was abusive towards his mom.....it was just anytime he wanted to help her that he'd receive the plunge. No wonder Two-bit was always there whenever Johnny would temporarily run away from home....because he knew what it felt like. Only Johnny didn't wash his sadness away with alcohol.

So I ran to the only place that would be welcoming me with open arms: The Curtis House. As I ran in, I slammed the door behind me loudly. Darry was sitting in his chair, reading the paper as usual. He looked up at me and threw his paper to the floor.

"Dally, how many times do I have to tell y'all NOT to slam the door?". I managed to huff out an apology to the oldest Curtis brother as I fell onto the couch. Darry got up from his chair and walked over to me. "You alright? You came in here awful fast."

I nodded. "*huff* Yeah....I'm good." Darry just sighed as he walked over to the bathroom. "Soda, you're gonna be late again if you don't hurry it up!".

Surely, the bathroom door opened and Soda came slugging his way through the living room slowly. "Hey, Pepsi-Cola. You get any sleep last night?". He looked up at me and shook his head "no". "I tried, I really did. It's just that.....since Pony's been missing, I haven't been able to get ANY sleep..."

I sighed. "I know, man. I'm worried, too. Him and Johnny both need to get themselves home." Now Sodapop sighed. "So you heard about that too, huh?".

I nodded. "Well.....I just want them both back..." And with that, he slugged his way to his room. "C'mon, little man! You're gonna be late!".

"I know. I'm hurryin', I'm hurryin'....." I turned to look at Darry. "Don't you have to go to work, too?". He shook his head "no".

"Everybody called in sick today and even I ain't a big enough idiot to do all the work myself." My eyes widened. "Wow, that's new." He shrugged and came back with, "Yeah, you can say that again..."

I knew the real reason for Darry not going to work. He was worried about Ponyboy, but he didn't want it to run through his strong exterior. So, he's willing to let Soda go to work instead of him. I knew because, well, Darry probably WOULD do all the work himself if everybody actually had called in sick.

"So, where's Two-bit?". I looked at the floor and sighed. "I heard his parents goin' at it this morning. Him and his sis had been drug into it." Darry looked at me and frowned.

"He knows he can stay here if he wants. I would say Kimmy could too, but there isn't really anywhere for her to stay." I looked back up at the man. "He'll be okay. He's a strong one......he can defend his ma and sis all the way." Darry smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I know. Good ol' Two-bit....."

-----------------------------------------------

My flufftastic mood's kinda swifting more into the angsty-type setting now. XD lol But that's a good thing! If you have the same kind of feeling in there for too long, the story may fall. :)


	14. Chapter 14: Won't Get Any Better

Later that day, me and Darry headed out for a walk. Darry wanted to get outta the house for a little while and me, not having much of anything else to do since Two-bit was still nowhere to be found, decided to join him. We just walked around the neighborhood for a little while (we didn't want to go to town since we would've probably been swarmed by reporters askin' 'bout Ponyboy and Johnny). So, being the good liar I was, I managed to get some things off my chest without actually givin' full detail.

"Hey Darry....can I ask you somethin'?". Darry looked at me for a second before facing the ground again. "Sure, Dallas.....what's eatin' ya?". I sighed.

"Do you ever feel like everything's just going....ya'know....too fast?". We stopped and Darry turned to face me again. "Whaddya mean by that?". "Like.....it was just three days ago that Pony got jumped....then it was two days ago that he and Johnny go missing....everything's just going way too fast."

Darry sighed as we continued to walk. "Tell me about it....I just wish that kid would've learned his street smarts before he ran off to help Johnny kill a Soc...." Then he was silent for a minute before speaking again. "That all that's botherin' you, Dally?".

I shook my head. "The other thing....well...it isn't really botherin' me or anything....just confuses me a bit." Darry shrugged. "Well....explain."

Now I REALLY had to use my awesome lying skills. "Well...I've been seein' this broad...her name's-". "Sylvia?". I turned to look at Darry.

"Wha-No! Her name's........Keisha." Darry nodded. "Oh....that's a pretty name, I suppose." I smirked and continued on with, "Yeah....anyway: We've only been seein' each other for two days and...well....I've never really felt so strongly for anybody until we started goin' together. H-she just makes me feel so.....alive. Like I can do anything as long as I have...her....by my side."

Darry stopped and started giving me a funny look. Damn, did he catch me lying?! Suddenly, he broke into a wide smile. "Well I'll be.....Dallas Winston's in love!".

I scowled. "No I'm not!". He chuckled. "Well, it sure sounds like you are! Heh...imagine that. Dallas Winston in love...hehe...wow."

I rolled my eyes. "Cut it out, Darry. I'm not in love." He looked at me again. "Whatever you say, Dally. But remember this: if you don't come clean about your feelings soon, she'll more than likely leave you soon."

I sighed. Was he right? If I didn't tell Two-bit exactly how I felt....he'd leave me? But...I told him that first night together!

There's no way he would ever leave me. "Man, I'm tellin' you now, Dal: This girl must really be somethin' if she can tame Mr. Dallas Winston!". I looked at my feet, trying to hide my smile. "Yeah....she's really somethin..."

Suddenly, we were startled by a noise. "You're dead, greaser! DEAD!". Due to instinct, me and Darry started sprinting toward the scene. We greasers look out for one another....don't matter who it is....we always look out for each other.

Whenever we finally arrived, MY instinct came into tact. "TWO-BIT!". Yeah, Two-bit was being surrounded by about three drunken Socs. It looked like he was holdin' them off real well, but I couldn't help but wanna kill all three of them.

So I tackled the one closest to Two-bit, followed by him turning around and punching the one trying to sneak behind him.....leaving Darry to grab the one in the red Madras shirt to our right. I threw about five hard punches in the prick's face before a small bloodpool formed in his mouth. I began coughing as the blood ran down his chest, staining his blue Madras. I got off of him to see if he could still get up, but I had beaten him so badly that he went out cold.

I turned to see that Darry, of course, had already taken the guy in red out without even breakin' a sweat. Then I turned in enough time to see Two-bit using a fast bulldog on the brunette Soc in the yellow Madras. Of course, he was out. So, seein' that they were all three out cold, I walked over to Two-bit.

"You okay, man?". Suddenly, he quickly turned around and threw his arms around me. "Dally......thank you..." My eyes widened.

Darry was still here, you dumbass..... "Uh-umm......n-no problem, Two-bit....you can let go of me now..." He viciously shook his head "no". "No, Dal....I need you here..."

I looked over at Darry. He was giving me another funny look. So, to clear the risk of bein' found out, I pushed Two-bit away from me as hard as I could. "Get OFF, man!".

Two-bit nearly fell over as Darry began to slightly chuckle. "Well....we're glad you're safe, Two-bit. Now I need to get back home and fix dinner for Soda. He'll be home soon.....later." And with that, Darry turned around and walked on home. Once he was gone, Two-bit turned to me and threw me a huge scowl.

"What the FUCK is your problem, Dally?!". I put my hands out in hopes of calming him down. "Look man...if we stayed like that any longer, Darry would started to get suspicious." He threw his hands up and came back with, "Well you didn't have to fuckin' push me, Dally!!".

I sighed. "I know man and I'm sorry, alright?". He put his hands down and sighed heavily. "Nice to know that whenever I need you most, you're too scared to show me any affection. Thanks alot."

I slapped my forehead. "Look, I SAID I was sorry! Okay?! I'm....SORRY." He shook his head. "What's the deal, Dally? Are you ashamed of me or something?!".

I sighed again and faced the ground. "Well....are you?!". I looked back up at him. "I dunno."

His eyes widened and I could see them reddening. "I-I can't believe you..." I could see tears wellin' up in his sockets. God, how I hated that sight....

"Then why the fuck are you even with me, Dal?". I rubbed my forehead roughly. "Because I care about you, Two-bit." He shook his head again.

"Then why don't you know if you're ashamed of me or not?". I looked back up at him. I couldn't say anything at the moment....why? Goddamnit, Dally...say SOMETHING.

He turned around and started marching for the streets. "Two-bit, wait!". He turned back around and stared me down for a second. "You gotta decide, Dally. Are you ashamed of me or not? Think about that for a while..."

And with that, the man I couldn't stop thinkin' about was gone. God, I'm such a fuckin' dumbass! But it wasn't like he was any better! Nobody would ever accept our relationship.....they'd think we were crazy.

It was proven that gays were psychologically disturbed.....I don't want me or Two-bit to end up in some asylum! Why can't he just get that through his thick skull? Why couldn't things just be easier?! Why.....why can't I just accept the fact that it won't get better until I do something about it?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anybody else notice that Deviantart's gay pairings for The Outsiders is.....well.........not well expanded? Like, the only two pairings I ever see on there is Ponyboy/Johnny and Dally/Johnny. Those are both very cute couples and all, but.......C'MON! What about the other slash pairings?! Man...if I had the awesome ability to draw, I'd add some myself! XD *returns to normal* Lol, sorry about that! I'm just the kinda person that likes variety in a fandom. XD

ANYWAY.....hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	15. Chapter 15: Very Sorry

Ashamed?! Dallas Winston might be "ashamed" of me? What the hell? So...has the last two days just been a complete waste of time, then?

After me and Dally's arguement, I just headed on back home and stayed in my room all day. My dad had finally calmed down from his rage this morning and all was good....for now. Unfortunately, stayin' in a hot room all day eventually affects you and I had to go for a shower. And That's where I am right now: bein' naked in a shower...tryin' to clean myself....thinkin' about how stupid Dally is.

Does Dally even care about me at all? Will I ever matter to him enough for us to come out to the guys? Because, to tell ya the truth, I'm kinda sick of hiding. Like....REALLY!

Wouldn't you be after.....hmm let's see......eight years of puberty?! Whenever I first found out that I was gay, I was frightened! Not for the fact that I didn't like girls, but for the fact that nobody else seemed to be fond of queers. And they STILL ain't!

But things are different now....I'm actually strong enough to take haters out now.....but then why was I still scared before Dally became mine? Maybe it's because now....I'm not alone. I actually have somebody to love....somebody to love me back....hopefully. Does he really love me?

Agh....how should I know? All I wanna do is just finish my shower and go to bed. And maybe I'll watch some TV. I just wanna have a nice, quiet-

"Keith, hurry it up! We're gonna be late!" Late? For WHAT? "Kim, how am I gonna be late if I ain't even goin' anywhere?"

Suddenly, I heard the bathroom door open. I groaned as I stuck my head from the curtain to see a rushed Kim Matthews. "Sis, can't you see I'm tryin' to take a shower?" She slapped her forehead.

"Ugh, I don't care, bro! We. Have. To. GO." I rolled my eyes. "Sis the only place YOU have to go is your recital. I ain't goin'." She stomped her foot.

"Yes you are! Now hurry or I'll hurt you!" "Kim....earlier you said that you didn't want me to go. Now you all sudden want me to? What's the deal?" She put on sad eyes. "Because I want my big brother, who I look up to ever so much, to watch and cheer for me on stage."

I felt special for a second, but then I remembered that Kim was a Matthews and we were always up to something. "I ain't goin'." Her eyes flared. "YES YOU ARE!"

She grabbed my ear and began to tug hard for me to come out. "Ack, Kim! Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-OW! Can you at least let me put a towel on first!?" She stopped for a second and looked at me. "Ya'know....so you won't have to see your big brother naked?"

She winced and let go of me. "Go for it." And so she turned around as I opened the curtains and stepped out. I grabbed a white towel and quickly wrapped it around my waist.

I had planned to get another towel to dry my hair off, but before I could, Kim grabbed my arm and started tugging me into the living room. "Kim, slow down! I ain't even dressed yet! You can't just-". Suddenly, I stopped dead in my tracks. I now knew why Kim wanted me to go so badly.

"Hey, man..." There he was.....a slightly off lookin' Dallas Winston at my front door. Why was he here? Did he come to apologize or somethin'?

"Hey, Dally..." I could see him stammerin' for a bit until I noticed why: he noticed that I was half naked. I flashed him an evil grin as I began to strut around the living room. He pissed me off earlier and he was gonna pay....so I decided to flaunt my body around him...while he's still scared of people findin' out about his dirty little secret about fuckin' me.

"Sup, Dally-bear?" He gave me a confused look as he came back with, "Dally-bear? What're you-". I caressed his face gently as I shook my hips in front of him. "Your skin's so soft...like a baby. My baby, that is!".

He started to glare at me. "I'm gonna kill you...." I shifted my eyes down to his crotch. Somebody sure was lyin'....

Suddenly, I felt a sharp kick at my shin. "Ow, motherfucker!" I turned to see my jealous little sister crossing her arms. I held my foot up in pain as I chuckled at her.

"Dally's a bit too old for you, sis." She cocked an eyebrow. "He's a bit too.....masculine for you, bro." Before I could laugh, she continued on with, "But, I suppose if that's the way you roll, I'll just-".

I quickly stepped away from Dally as I saw my parents walk into the room from their bedroom. My mom's face was red and my dad had a large grin present on his face. "See? That's how it's done! Now if you could do that more often, we'd-". He stopped as mom started gesturing that me, Dally, and Kim were present.

Dad gave me an odd look. "Boy, where the hell are your clothes?" I looked at Kim. "She drug me outta the shower because she wanted me to invite Dally on a date to her recital for her."

Kim smacked my arm hard as I let myself laugh. I could hear Dally chuckling a bit as my sister began to blush. Then my mom piped in with, "Of course, we have to leave soon. I'm sorry Kimberly, but Keith doesn't look like he'll be ready go anywhere for a little while." Kim scowled as I secretly cheered.

Then my dad grabbed his jacket. "Yeah, yeah. Now hurry or we'll be late. C'mon, MOVE!" Ma and Sis did as they were told and they grabbed their jackets as they headed for the door. "Nice to see you again, Dally."

Dally nodded at Mom. Then, Kim stopped at him. "Bye, Dally...." He rolled his eyes, but nodded at her as she walked away.

Soon, before we knew it, me and Dally were the only two home. "Your-uh-parents look better today." I crossed my arms. "Yeah, they're good for now."

Dally turned to look and see if my family was gone. Apparently they were or else he wouldn't have crouched down to pick up something from the opposite side of the door before hiding it behind his back. "I....umm....got you something." He finally handed me the gift...which turned out to be a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Dally.....why in the hell did you buy me flowers?". He rubbed the back of his head. "I was gonna steal them, but nobody was walkin' around with any...so I just decided to use some of Buck's money to buy some." I located the card inside and pulled it to read.

_I'm very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very sorry._

_- Dally_

I looked up at him. "Can you wait a sec, Dal?". He nodded as I slowly closed the door in front of him. As it shut, I burst into hysterical fits of laughter.

Who would've ever thought that I'd be the first person he'd suck his pride up over to buy flowers for? I sure as hell didn't! And now that he did, I was NEVER gonna let him hear the end of it. As my laughing finally quit, I opened the door back.

"Hi, Dally." He gave me a funny look. "We're you laughin' at me?". I nodded as I replied with, "Yuhp! I just never thought you'd ever buy flowers for somebody." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah....don't rub it in. But I figured that it I bought that I'd...umm..." As he continued with his explanation, I rolled my eyes and planted a large kiss on his lips. I soon broke the kiss to see a smilin' Dally. "Umm..wow. So I'm forgiven?"

I wiggled my eyebrows. "Maybe...." He shifted his eyes to my towel. "Feels really good to be this close to you....especially when you're practically nude."

I playfully licked his chin. "If you wanna find out what's underneath, c'mon in." His grin widened as he quickly walked in, closing the door from behind him. Then we raced to my room (I won!).

As my door was closed, Dally locked his lips with mine again. His tongue was rushin' its way into my mouth as mine wrestled with his. I moaned shamelessly into his mouth as he did it back. Soon, I turned him around and nudged him to my bed.

We broke the kiss so he could lightly collapse. I took several steps back. He licked his lips. "So....wanna play with me, Dally?"

Before he could nod, I loosened my towel and let it fall to the floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

My friend's dog bit my foot. o_0......so that's where Two-bit feeling pain in his foot came from. XD lol!


	16. Chapter 16: I'm Your Favorite Drug

"So....wanna play with me, Dally?"

I watched with absolute awe as the towel dropped like a curtain to the floor. So, there before me, the only sight I could process through my head was the naked Two-bit Matthews wigglin' his eyebrows at me. The last time I had seen this was two days ago....at Buck's party....the night Johnny and Ponyboy killed that Soc. Let me tell you now: I was VERY pleased with what I saw.

"Hell yes...." He smirked as he slowly strutted over to me on his bed. Quickly, I grabbed him by his neck and flung him onto the bed and crawled over him. He gasped for air as I practically ripped my shirt off, only rising my right hand to get my arm through the short sleeve.

I saw a grin slowly creep onto his mug. I tightened my grip on his throat since I was now hearing slight moans creep from it. I placed my other hand over my zipper while shooting him a grin back. "Ready to feel me like a spinal tap?".

I let go of his throat and began to bite hard down on the spot my hand was. "Ow-oh..Dally..oh.." I unzipped my jeans and slid them to my knees along with my boxers. I stopped biting him long enough to rise up, bringing him up as I pulled him upward using the back of his head.

I could see that his neck looked about ready to bleed. I loved that sight. "Beg me please." His left eye looked slightly wet (possibly from the gruesome biting he had) and his licked his lips as he managed to moan out loudly, "Oh..oh...PLEASE-oh please, oh please...."

And so with that and a sick grin now on my mug, I shoved myself into his mouth so roughly that he yelped out loudly. I kept my hand tightly grasped to the back of his head as my other hand began to pull his hair roughly. He then let out a muffled, "AGH!" as tears began streaming from his eye sockets. He oughta learn not to piss me off....because then he'll receive make-up sex that nearly kills him.

I could feel myself deep into his throat as his muffled cries came out intensely loud and almost clearly. The weak hot breaths turned me on more and more as they arrived. Soon, with the idea of make-up revenge on my mind, I turned so that I could see his length and wrapped my hand around his dick. Before I even did anything, Two-bit's eyes widened and, if I heard correctly, his muffled cries turned into muffled screams begging, "'ull 'ally....'ULL, 'ULL 'E 'ARD!!"

I motioned for him to move his tear-soaked eyes up back up at me. "You sure, man?" He began to nod quickly, putting more stimulation on my own cock. I just shrugged as I yanked him so hard that his screams weren't exactly muffled anymore.

"OW, DALLY! Oh god, oh god..." The minute his head flung back, releasing me from his mouth, I sprayed my seed all over his neck. I looked down at him. "I think you're gonna have to take another shower before your parents get home."

He growled at me. "I don't care, just fuckin' pull me again!" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Ah...well, well, well.......looks like I've found your libido, huh?"

Through clenched teeth, he came back with, "Just do it." I grinned and did as I was told. The same ear-piercing yelp came before me again as he came all over the back of my pants. That's what you get for laying on top of somebody with a fetish for pain as you turn around to pull him.

But hey, I didn't care. I'll threaten Buck later to wash them. So as his sobs calmed down, we both fell onto the bed together. "So I'm forgiven, huh?".

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, Dal....you're good." I chuckled at the fool. "I figured you'd stop bein' mad."

He smiled weakly at me as he put his arm over my chest. "You know we have to go to school tomorrow, right?" I turned my head and faced him sternly. And then suddenly, we both broke into heavy laughter.

As the laughter died, I moved my arm around him and gave him a quick squeeze. "Heh....you're really funny, Two-bit." He chuckled for a second before continuing on with, "Yeah.....but seriously: We gotta go to school tomorrow." I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, I've been in the slammer for a while....don't think that school's gonna be taking kindly to me walkin' 'round the hallways." His smile turned into wide grin as he started tickling my side. "Aw, yeshy yes they will! You're too darn cute for them to turn you down!" Goddamnit, I hated it whenever he tickled me.

"AhaHAha-STOP-hahahahahaha!" This time, he did as he was told and stopped, shooting me a very cute look. There was that "cherub" look again..... "Shoot...no wonder they still let you go to school, Keith......you phase them with your adorable facial expressions!"

He turned his face away to blush. "Aww....you're terrible, Dally." I smiled as I pulled him onto my chest, smacking a very large kiss on him. Whenever I finally broke the kiss, I lightly pushed him back up to where he was.

"Damn....you weren't lyin' when you said that I'd feel you like a Spinal Tap..." I laughed at the idiot. "I'm surprised that you ain't dead yet!" He bit his lip and gave me yet another sweet, angel styled look.

"That's why it's so great. It's the whole risk of getting killed....without getting killed. You're a real vicious fuck, Dally. Don't change that." I gave him an evil grin. Then I cocked my head to the side. "I don't plan on it. You wouldn't be able to live without my action, anyway."

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Why do ya say that?". I grinned viciously at him. "Because you can't stay mad at me. I've known since that night at Buck's party. I'm your favorite drug. One hit just ain't enough for you."

He flashed me his stupid grin as he began to chuckle. "So you're a drug, then?" I nodded. His grin faded into a gentle smile.

"Well then......guess I'm addicted."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't you hate it whenever your mom listens in on your conversations with people either on the phone or in person? I DO! Grr......

Lol....ANYWAY: The song this chapter's slightly based on is my new favorite song. XD


	17. Chapter 17: Mr Brightside

After a short while, I threw my cum-stained jeans off and slid under Two-bit's covers to sleep while he took himself another shower. I knew it must have been very nerve wrecking to take two in one day of him....but hey, what can you do when your face is covered in very suspicious looking fluid? Not too much. 'Nuff said about that...

After what seemed to be hours of trying to sleep, I eventually drifted into a peaceful slumber......only for Two-bit to start shaking me viciously to wake up. He REALLY needs to quit doin' that. "Dally...Dally....DALLY!" I opened my eyes to see a fully clothed Two-bit Matthews starin' down at me.

To my relief, he wasn't scared this time. "What, Keith?" He blinked and lowered his head to where he was about five inches away from my face. "Tim just called.....there's a real tuff car pullin' up in the lot.....Sting Ray...Soc."

I lifted myself up. "You sure, man?" He nodded. "C'mon, get your pants and lets check it out."

Before I lifted myself outta bed, I continued to look at him. "What time is it?" "10:30." "Your family ain't home?"

He shook his head "no". I shrugged as I hurried outta bed. "Two-bit...I can't wear my pants. Remember? A certain SOMEBODY sprayed his seed all over the back of 'em!" He chuckled for a second before he quickly opened his closet and nabbed a pair of clean jeans for me to wear.

"Here." He tossed the pants over to me and I quickly pulled them on. Unfortunately, they were very tight on me....but I'll get over it. As I cracked the window open, Two-bit wolf whistled at me.

I turned to face him. "What?" He grinned at me. "Your ass looks very nice in my jeans."

I smiled. "Really now?" He nodded. "Looks like I've finally got you to get in my pants, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "There's no time for flirting, man." He nodded and he followed me out the window. After we had left, we ran straight for the vacant lot.

Once we got there, Tim Shepard and his crew was throwing trash at the fancy lookin' car. I nabbed a stick and threw it. I could hear somebody sayin', "Get'er! Get the dead kid's girl!" Two-bit's eyes widened and he suddenly cried out, "Wait, stop! Let her talk first BEFORE we jump her!"

I gave him a curious look for a second until I noticed why he had said that: the redheaded broad from the movies was driving. He knew that since that Soc was her boyfriend and the fact that they were arguing that night of the murder, there was a 50/50 chance of how this would go. I knew Two-bit well enough by now to know that he actually did have some sense. Everyone else would've thought it was because he had a liking to her, but with as well as I knew him....there was no fuckin' way.

Tim's crew stopped as Cherry stepped outside of her car. Instead of taunting Tim and his gang like I thought she would, she marched right up to me and Two-bit. "What's the deal with throwing stuff at me?!" I held my hands out in hopes of calming her down.

"We didn't know it was you, sweetheart. Calm yourself." She groaned and then switched her attention to Two-bit. "Two-bit, listen to me....I'm so sorry that this all happened. I feel like this is all my fault." At that moment, me and Two-bit both snickered with a "Sure is."

She gaped. "Look, can I just finish what I was going to say?" Two-bit sighed and nodded. "Good. Now, you all know that Bob was drunk. He was really a sweet, sensitive guy if you had gotten to know him...he was the most romantic guy I had ever met...whenever he was sober. He was the most amazing guy I had ever met."

I looked at Two-bit and sighed. He had that look that he usually got whenever he was in one of his "why can't we be like that?" moods. "He sounds dreamy...." My eyes widened and I gaped at the bastard.

Did he just say that out loud? With ME around?! She smiled and nodded. "He really was. If you were a girl and in our social circle, you would've fallen in love with him."

Two-bit smiled weakly. "Don't have to be a girl to love a guy, you know." What the fuck is he doing?! He's gonna screw everything up!!

Cherry chuckled. "You're right. But Bob wasn't like that." Two-bit now chuckled and replied with, "Figured as much."

She smiled.

The NERVE of that asshole!! I'm standing right fuckin' here and he's droolin' over the dead Soc boy! What the fuck?! Do I even exist right now?!

Finally, I couldn't stay quiet anymore. "Wow, Two-bit. You're such a fuckin' faggot, you know that?" He gave me a hurt look as Cherry bit her lip. "He's just being sympathetic, asshole."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right. He's droolin' over your dead boyfriend and you know it." Two-bit's mouth dropped open. "Why you-.....what the fuck? Dally, just because I said he was dreamy don't mean that I'm fond of him! I'm just sayin' that he sounds like he woulda been a nice guy if he wasn't drunk!"

"So I should be a drunk then, huh? So I can be dreamy like good ol' Bob...the guy that tried to kill our best friend?!"

"I didn't say that! If you were fuckin' listenin', you woulda heard me say that if he weren't drunk, he'd be a good guy!"

"He was a Soc, Two-bit! Socs are NEVER good people!"

"That maybe the case, but how do we know?"

"Of course we know! Socs jumped you earlier!"

"Yeah and you didn't give a flyin' fuck about that, now did you?!"

"Oh my fuckin' God! I thought we went over this already!"

"Serves you right to be reminded, you bein' all jealous over a dead kid, after all."

"JEALOUS?! I ain't fuckin' jealous! Why, I'm Mr. Brightside I'm so fuckin' fine! I'll show you fuckin' jeal-"

"Boys, SHUT UP!"

Eventually we stopped arguing and faced Cherry. Tim and his boys were in the background, listening to our every word. "Aww...you guys are like an old, married couple!" At the word "couple", me and Two-bit spat back with, "FUCK OFF, TIM!"

Cherry cleared her throat. "Anyway....what I was going to say....your friend Johnny has to go to court at some point. I'm willing to to testify for the Socs...they were drunk. Johnny and Ponyboy were just defending themselves, after all. And there's another catch....they're challenging you guys to a rumble. Here....in a few days. They'll be sure to track you down and let you in on the exact date. They're a bit angry at you for taking them out earlier today. I'll be sure to inform you anything else they say." I looked at Two-bit and he looked at me. He nodded and I looked back at Cherry.

"Fair enough." She smiled. Then I took a quick glare at Two-bit. I'll admit: I was jealous.

Even though I knew that Two-bit didn't mean anything suggestive about Bob, it still pissed me off majorly. Dating Two-bit was just like a guy dating a straight girl. Anytime the girl even mentions anything about another guy, it sets the boyfriend off. This was the case, except Two-bit wasn't a straight girl....he was a gay boy (same exact thing, really......the ONLY difference is that he had a cock and a set of balls.)

Either way it went, I was determined to get back at him. So, I reached my hand to Cherry's face and started caressing her. "So....how 'bout I take you to the Dingo for a Coke?" Two-bit's mouth dropped open again.

Cherry jerked away from me and came back with, "No, thank you. In all honesty, I see you going to Hell more than I do the Dingo." I laughed. "Whatever you say, sweetcheeks." Her nose flared and, suddenly, Two-bit piped in.

"Umm....you should be gettin' home, Cherry. It ain't safe around here this time of night." She looked at my dumbass boyfriend and smiled. "Thank you, Two-bit. And you're right. So I'll see you later." She took one last hateful look at me and headed off into her car.

Eventually, she drove off....leaving me and Two-bit with Tim Shepard's gang. "Man, that was mighty fine gal, if ya ask me." His cronies nodded in agreement. Finally, he looked at me.

"Well....glad we has ourselves a little spy. That'll definitely help us for the Rumble. Now...it's gettin' late. We're gonna split. Later." And with that, Tim and his gang headed off....NOW leaving me and Two-bit alone. We were silent for a minute. But of course, Two-bit changed that.

"I don't like her." I chuckled. "Look whose jealous now!" He looked at me with a mean look.

"Yeah, but I wasn't hittin' on Bob. You were hittin' on Cherry." I rolled my eyes. "You might as well been hittin' on Bob, Keith." He looked at the ground and sighed.

"I'm sorry.....that really ain't what I was doin'....I was just tryin' to be nice..." Now I sighed. "I know...and you're a real good guy for doin' that. I just got all jealous whenever you were sayin' those things about him....almost like he was better than me or somethin'." He looked up at me and smiled.

"Nobody's better than you, Dal. It's just when Cherry mentioned how great Bob was....he reminded me of you." I smirked. "I ain't a drunk, though." He chuckled.

"No...but you're still a hard-ass. But even then...I can't help but fall for you." My eyes widened. Did he just say what I think he said? "What did you say?"

He looked down again. "Nothin'." I chuckled as I playfully slapped him in the back. "C'mon, man. We gotta get back to your house. I'm exhausted!"

He laughed as I put my arm around him, heading back to his house for a good night's sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------

You have NO clue how close I was to forgetting this part! I orginally had Cherry meeting Dally and Two-bit the next day, but then I skimmed over the mentioned parts from Dally in the book and noticed that it said that they met up the night Two-bit was jumped. So....this chapter was born. XD lol


	18. Chapter 18: Schooltime With Dal & Keith

Well, it's been three days since me and Dally have been together. We've been a bit bumpy, but we're still strong. And to tell ya the truth....I wouldn't want it any other way. Even if it meant listenin' to his bitchin' about school.

"I can't believe I let you drag me to school with you..." I turned my head to face the very ill Dallas Winston. "Well, ya'know what the say..." I spotted Dwight Justice, the school's biggest nerd, and hopped up to steal his huge-framed glasses.

"Hey, I need thos-she!" I grabbed them and put them on. Then I turned back to Dally and doing my greatest impression of Dwight. "You know they s-shay: The greates-sht joy in life is-sh the education of our brethren in the logical s-shens-she of one day, we being the well-being that manifes-shts-sh the Earth, bringing a future to all that inhabit."

Along with Dally, about several other students in the background started crackin' up loudly. Dwight was red-faced, wimpy and short.....so you can only imagine how funny it was to see him trying to get his glasses back. "Two-bit, give me my glas-shs-shes-sh!" I took the glasses off and started waving them above his head as he hopped for them.

"C'mon, little buddy! You gotta work harder if ya want 'em!" The nerd eventually gave up and stomped his foot. "Two-bit, give me my glas-shs-shes-sh or els-she I'll report you to the princ-shpal!" I looked at Dally and together we sounded out the worst thing for a nerd to hear.

"OooooooooooooOOOHH!!"

I turned back to face a wide-eyed Dwight. Dally, from behind me, came back with, "Yeah, Dwight? Two-bit oughta report you for talkin' so damn funny!" Again, several people in the background started crackin' up. Dwight, still lookin' like he was about to cry, managed to come back with, "S-sho I talk with a lis-shp....that's-sh NOT my fault!"

"S-sho you say!" Again, Dally and the other kids in the background started laughin'. Dwight's eyes began to water as he finally cracked. "Two-bit, you're s-shuch a darn.....darn......BULLY!"

I slapped his back. "Chill, man. I'm only pullin' your leg. You gotta know that I never actually try to "bully" anybody! I just like to have a little fun sometimes and that sometimes means pokin' fun at other people. If you can't learn to laugh at yourself, then you're screwed, little buddy!" Dwight smiled weakly. "Really?"

I grabbed him and gave him a quick noogie before I let him go. "Of course! One of my best friends is a nerd, too! You ever heard of a freshman named Ponyboy Curtis?" His eyes widened. "Ponyboy? Why YES-SH I have! He and I worked on project together on Theoretical As-shtrophys-shics-sh! Did you know that the word magnetohydrodynamics-sh is-sh derived from the word magneto?"

Ow...my head hurt. "Ain't you and Ponyboy too young to look things up that.....sciencey?" He let out a very nasally laugh. "Nons-shens-she! It's-sh a topic EVERYBODY s-shhould learn young!"

I half chuckled. "I'm sure it is..." I rubbed my forehead as he went on. "S-shay....where's-sh Ponyboy, anyway? He is-shn't in s-shchool today..."

Dally nearly jumped outta his seat. "He's sick!" Dwight nodded and before he could make my head sting anymore, the teacher walked in. "Alright students, get into your seats and shut your traps while I take roll."

My seat was always in the front of the room. I dunno why, but I kinda had a small love for school! Sure, I ain't a nerd like Ponyboy or Dwight Justice, but I still like commin' here to mess with the teachers. And this one, Mr. Kingston, was my favorite.

"Okay let's see.....Ruth Allen?"

"Here, sir."

"Jack Cantrell?"

"Right here, man!"

"Glenn Dixon?"

"Here!"

"Rhonda Gregory?"

"Right here, Mr. Kingston."

"Dwight Justice?"

"HERE! And might I s-shay, you look s-shimply s-shplendid today!"

"Umm....thanks, Dwight. Two-bit Matthews?"

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh HERE! HERE! HERE!"

"Sit back down, Two-bit..."

"Okie-dokey, sir."

"Lori Quigg?"

"Present."

"Doris Smith?"

"Here."

"Frederick Stout?"

"Ugh..."

"Evelyn Teague?"

"Here, sir..."

"Dallas Wins-....nah, he won't be here.."

At that statement, Dally stood up. "'Scuse me? I'm right here." Everybody looked at Dally as if somebody had just committed a murder. I just smiled at him.

"Well, well, well......looks like our own juvenile delinquent has been released from his future. Well....I don't expect that you've changed any since we last saw you about a week ago. Why're you out so early?" Dally shot Mr. Kingston a smug grin. "Good behavior." The middle-aged man laughed.

"Good behavior, eh? I find that very hard to believe." Dally retorted back with, "Believe what ya will. You don't have to be such a smart-ass, sir." Kingston pointed to the door. "Anymore comments like that and you'll be off to see the principal."

Dally put his hands on his face. "The principal? Oh my, I'm so scared! What am I gonna do?" Kingston's face faded into a deep red color. "Office, Mr. Winston."

Dally gave his usual "devil may care" grin and stood up. "And I don't expect you back in this room anytime soon." Dally stopped in front of Mr. Kingston and licked his bottom lip. Then he turned to me.

"Good. 'Cuz I might get a little lonely later..." And with that, he grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt and drug me outta my seat. "Mr. Winston, just because your going to the office doesn't mean you can drag Two-bit along with you!" Dally laughed.

"What if he wants to go with me?" Mr. Kingston looked at me. "Do you, Two-bit?" I looked at Dally and then back at Mr. Kingston and nodded.

He rubbed his forehead. "Go then. But I'm not counting this as a punishment for you, Two-bit. Instead, I'll just give you a failing grade on today's assignment without any chance of making it up." I smiled. "Fair enough. I never do my work, anyway."

And with that, me and Dally exited the classroom. "How come didn't he make you go to the office, man?" I shrugged. "Mr. Kingston likes me, I guess."

Dally chuckled. "Too bad for him...you're mine." I laughed as I gave him a quick pat on the back. Of course, we didn't go to the office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel Two-bit's pain....my head was very sore after looking up the topic Dwight and Ponyboy did their research on! :(


	19. Chapter 19: Boy's Room Blitz

Yup...life sure was great so far. Other than Ponyboy and Johnny bein' wanted for murder and Darry an' Soda bein' worrywarts over the whole thing, things couldn't have gotten any better. Sure, me and Dally have yet to tell the others about the upcomin' rumble....but we'd get around to it! Believe me, we will!

In the meantime, Dal and I still had school to ignore. It was just two hours ago that Mr. Kingston had sent us out to the office. In that time, we pretty much did everything EXCEPT go to the office. We chased the hall monitor around for a while (one of the biggest highlights of the day so far!), we smoked some of my stolen smokes (Socs smoke too, you know! Luckily, one of the ones that jumped me yesterday did and now I have his weed), we snuck some quick lunch from the lunch ladies as they cooked (meatloaf again....urgh..), and...well....just about anything to keep ourselves busy!

Oh, also me and Dally were gettin' frisky in the Boy's Room. Forgot to mention that, didn't I? Well so far, all we've done was lock ourselves in an empty stall and ferociously attack each other with touchy hands and hot lips. In other words....we were makin' out....roughly.

My arms were around Dally's neck and his were around my waist. My hands were smoothly brushin' themselves against his neck while my fingers gently massaged the back and his hands made their way downward, grabbin' the tight material that covered my bum. Dal had already bitten my neck about two or three times and, needless to say, my pants weren't exactly comfortable at the moment. "Oh, Dally....oh..."

He was now goin' for a magical fourth time bitin' down on my Adam's apple as a rough moan forced it's way through my throat. "Dally..." I couldn't help but wanna moan louder as I felt Dally unzippin' me as he bit me down hard. Soon, he stopped and examined my neck.

"Well....looks like you're bleedin' a little bit here." I grinned and caught his lips in another go. Soon, I broke the kiss and gritted my teeth at him. "Good."

He gave me a houndish grin. "Figured you'd be pleased." I wiggled my eyebrows at him. "So eh....plannin' on doin' anything down there?"

He looked down at my unzipped crotch and licked his lips. "Sure am. I could use some early dessert today." I leaned into his ear and purred out, "Won't exactly be vanilla flavored, but it'll still give you the cravin' for more." A husky growl came from the boy as he dropped to his knees, slidin' his fingers through the crease of my boxers.

Unfortunately, just as the tip of his fingers touched my hidden hard-on, we heard the door open and close. Shit, somebody was in here.... But, surprisingly enough, that didn't stop Dally. I focused my eyes back on him to see that he had me out and almost in his mouth.

So, in a husky whisper, I said, "Dal...we ain't alone. Somebody's here..." He shrugged and came back with, "What makes you think he'll come in here?" I turned my head to peak through the small, open space of the stall in hopes of seein' who it was. Right before I could even see anything, I could feel hot breath on my dick as Dally engulfed me in his mouth.

I bit my lip hard to fight back lettin' out a loud moan. Even with Dally...well...you know....I continued to peak through the stall. All I could see was a very muscular body and short blonde hair. I immediately recognized him as Mark Holden, younger brother of Paul Holden (aka Darry's former best friend).

I took another look at Dally. He looked very peaceful....him bein' on his knees and all... Even though my front teeth were currently clampin' the inside of my bottom lip, I managed to smile as I began to run my right-handed fingers through his hair. Suddenly, I quietly jolted back....bein' sure to fight back the loud moan trapped in my throat.

Soon, I could feel Dally's tongue playin' with the tip of my manhood. Damnit, Dally.....you gotta know not to do that whenever there's another person in the room.... This ain't good....I was startin' to let out silent, yet hoarse pants. Desperate to get my mind on something else, I took another peak through the small opening of the stall to see that Mark Holden was still there.

He was preenin' himself in the mirror. "Who's the best linebacker in town? YOU ARE. Who gets the most girls? YOU DO. Who's the man? YOU-" "DALLY!" I covered my mouth in horror as I realized that I had just practically screamed that out.

But it wasn't like I could help it! Dally was blowin' me and it felt really good! Not to mention, I burst inside of his mouth as I cried out. After Dally swallowed my seed, he gave me a very dark look.

"Two-bit....what've you-" "Who said that?! I know I heard somebody here! Come out!" Dally looked back up at me and asked, "Do I have anything on me that should be cleaned first?" I examined his mouth and shook my head "no".

He grinned as he stood up. "Stay behind the door." I nodded as he kicked the stall door open. "Well, well, well...Mark Holden."

Since I was well-hidden behind the stall door, I took this as an opportunity to zip myself back up and catch my breath. "Dallas Winston....thought they threw you in the slammer." Dally chuckled and retorted with, "I thought they kicked you off the football team." Silence.

"Say, wasn't it your friends who killed Bob the other night?" My eyes widened. "Maybe....whaddya gonna do about it?" More silence.

"They're gonna pay for killin' him. Bob was a good friend of mine before your trusted loons took him out! You probably arranged the whole damn thing...." I could hear Dally scoff at the Soc. "Do I look rich enough to hire a hitman? I don't think so. I sure ain't a saint, but that don't mean I'd arrange for your buddy's murder." Again, more silence.

"Maybe it wasn't you. Maybe that other guy that was with them did....Randy told me that there was some guy in an orange Mickey shirt with them....know him?" I scowled at the bastard from behind my hidin' place. "He didn't do it either, Mark. Your pals just decided to get horse-ass drunk and ended up dead. That just goes to show ya: Alcohol kills." I peaked through the tiny bit of open space there was and saw that Mark had turned around and faced the wall.

Seein' this, I quietly tiptoed from my hidin' place to the door. I opened the door for a second and slammed it back shut. "Yeah. And besides, Mark, it wasn't us that figured, "Hey, lets drown this little shrimp who looks even faggier than that time I spotted my dear ol' daddy in mommy's panties!"! You Socs really have some problems, huh?" Dally and Mark turned to face me and Mark gave me a hateful look.

"Look whose talkin', hood. That shirt don't exactly make you look straight." I looked down at my shirt. It was my gray Mickey shirt. "You callin' Mickey Mouse gay?"

The jock smirked. "Nah....I'm callin' YOU gay. You look queer enough to take it up the rear about five times a night!" I flashed him my famous grin. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

His mouth dropped opened as I turned around to leave the bathroom. Not long after I left, Mark and Dally followed. Mark pointed at me and mouthed out the word "Fag" and walked off. Dally just strided next to me laughin'.

"Good thing everyone thinks you're scatterbrained, man." I laughed. "Yeah....maybe I am. But I ain't as stupid as people think. Sure, I ain't bright, but I sure ain't stupid." Dally chuckled once more and replied with, "Either way, you need to try a little harder at hiding our relationship."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "And _you_ need to try a little harder at bein' open about our relationship." He looked down and sighed. "Fine..."

He looked back up at me. "School'll be over in a few hours...wanna ditch for today and just hang around town with me?" I let out a playful gasp. "Dallas Winston, are you askin' me on a date?" He shrugged.

"Whatever ya wanna call it. I really don't care." I smiled. "I'd love to ditch with you." He grinned as we headed down the hallway together.

"Can we hold hands?"

"Sure, why not..."

"Can we wrap our arms together?"

"Uh....okay?"

"Can we cuddle together around other people?"

"Uh....."

"Can you give me a piggyback ride?"

"You're pushin' it...."

-------------------------------------------------------

Wow, there's a lot of sexual things in this fic! XD Good thing this is rated M...there should be a NC-17 rating on here! XD

Crap....Spring Break's over! :(


	20. Chapter 20: Under Arrest

After we ditched school, me and Two-bit headed off to town to cause a little trouble. Because-hey....it ain't fun if you're doin' anything legal. Breakin' the law was one thing I'd never stop havin' fun doin'. Hmm....what did we do after ditching school?

Well first, we spotted our beloved friend (the hall monitor) and chased him out to entrance of the school. Sure, he threatened to get us expelled....but it wasn't like he'd actually do anything. So after that was done, we threw him into a trashcan. AFTER that, we headed off to town.

We first stopped at the Dingo for some cokes (apparently I had given him the brilliant idea last night whenever I was pickin' on that redheaded broad). Soon, we could tell that school had let out by all the kids leavin' and enterin' to do the same thing we was. Luckily, nobody suspected anything whenever they saw us together. I mean, it wasn't like we were on top of each other, braidin' each other's hair or anything.

And for the longest time, we just stayed there....bullyin' random Socs. So after that, we left for the lot. That's where we were now. Now I can quit givin' you the 411 on everything we've done.

We had the most secluded area to ourselves. I had my arm around Two-bit and he had his hand pressed up against my chest as he cuddled up next to me. It was actually kinda nice.....just the two of us....not doin' anything major....just cuddling. Even dare to call me a pussy for likin' it and I'll rip your insides out, got it?

He looked up at me. "You know...it'll really suck if that Soc comes back here and sees us like this." I grinned. "I doubt that anybody'd see us right away unless we heard 'em."

He smiled back and laid his head back down. "Yeah...you're right." This was actually a rare sight....seein' Two-bit in a content, peaceful state rather than a wild, hyperactive one or a lazy, tired one. Then again....seein' me equally content and peaceful was rare, too.

Who knew only three days of bein' Two-bit Matthews' boyfriend would cause me to feel this way? It was kinda scary, to tell ya the truth. Scary as in.....you remember what Darry said yesterday? About me bein' in love?

Well......I'm startin' to think he was right. But...there's no way! Three days ain't enough time! Of course, these feelings were still there even before we started dating.

But still....there's no way. Dallas Winston doesn't fall in love with people. It just ain't natural for me. It ain't somethin' that I can do just like that....until now.

Fuck, stop that! You ain't in love with Two-bit...you just can't be. Even if your heart speeds up whenever you see him wake up....his beautiful gray eyes lookin' up you happily....god...I really have it bad, don't I? But that's besides the point....

I couldn't deny that I definitely had some strong feelings for him....but that's it. It ain't nothin' more than feelings. Very strong feelings at that.....but nothin' more. There, problem solved.

Soon, Two-bit started pokin' my cheek....causing me to escape from my thoughts. "Whaddya want?" He gave me his dumb-ass grin. "That combination of blushin' and smilin'....SOMEBODY'S got somethin' on his mind!"

Oh god, please tell me he can't read my mind..... "I wasn't thinkin' 'bout anything..." His eyes brightened as he sat up, while slightly wincing a bit. I couldn't help but burst out into heavy laughter.

"What?" I eventually stopped and smirked at him. "Looks like somebody's still sore from the other night..." He bit his lip and hit my arm.

"Stop that! Golly, you're awful!" I raised an eyebrow. "Really? You weren't sayin' that last night." He blushed a little.

"You ain't bad that way....you're just.....bad." I smiled. "Well, sweetheart, I ain't exactly a model student." He chuckled and started mimmickin' Mr. Kingston.

"You're absolutely right, Mr. Winston. You're a juvenile delinquent with a horrible future of prison ahead of you all because you're a disgrace to society." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, sir." He broke into one of his adorable laughs as I sat up slightly.

I was actually pretty pleased with myself that I could get his mind off what I was thinkin' about earlier. I still wasn't for sure that these feelings were real or not. There's no sense in talkin' about them if they ain't real. All a sudden, I heard a noise that I was all too familiar with.

That noise.....police sirens. And they were getting louder. Me and Two-bit quickly scooted away from each other as we heard footsteps. Suddenly, a skinny cop found us.

"Dallas Winston?" I stood up calmly. "Yeah, whaddya want?" Out of nowhere, he grabbed my hand and turned me around rapidly.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Bob Sheldon." My mouth opened widely. "WHAT?! I didn't do anything this time!" I could hear the man from behind me go something like, "Yeah yeah....tell that to the boys downtown."

What the fuck?! I didn't kill that little shit! I know damn well what I was doin'....and it sure as hell wasn't killin' Bob Sheldon! Why am I blamed for everything around here?!

As I began cursing out every word in the book, Two-bit was trying to pull me away from the cop. "Look 'em go, boy! He's a murderer." "NO, I AIN'T!" The man began draggin' me to his car as I could hear Two-bit in the background, callin' my name.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sorry the chapter's a bit short! i just decided to update this for today (since I'll probably be too exhausted to do it later since school's starting back...I'm a bum, I know).

This chapter can kinda count as a foreshadow for future events. Like, with the way this ended....I'm sure everybody knows which two characters are soon coming back in several chapters....:D *slaps self for giving slight spoilers*


	21. Chapter 21: Jailhouse Rock

What the hell was goin' on here?! Why was I bein' pulled in the station? I didn't do shit this time! Besides...I thought everybody had already come to terms that Johnny was the one that killed that Soc!

I'll betcha anything it was that damn Mark Holden. Yeah....I KNOW it was him that ratted me out to the cops! Damn bastard....sonuvabitch.....I'm gonna murder that little prick later! Or maybe I'll just get Johnny to kill him for me!

So once again, here I was in the goddamn police station, sittin' here in my usual chair....waitin' for all the good cop/bad cop bullshit to unfold....wonderin' if he misses me any....you know him...oh shut the fuck up; you know EXACTLY who I'm talkin' about! The last I saw him, he was tryin' to get me away from the dumbass policeman who thinks I killed Bob Sheldon. I'll bet he and I are going to have a shitload of laughs over this. If I'm released, that is...

Finally, two cops came walkin' in the room like they were all tough and cool. Psh, they ain't nothin'. Never will be. "Well, well.......Dallas Winston. Why am I not surprised to see _you_ in here?"

I shrugged. "You're the one that dragged me down here, genius." He snorted and took a look at his short, overweight partner. The man came walkin' up to me and he took a seat in front of me.

He stared at me for a second and in a deep, raspy voice he asked,"Why'd ya do it, Dallas?" I shrugged again. "Why'd I do what?" He gave me a glare so cold that his blue eyes seemed to deepen in color.

"Don't play stupid with me, boy." I wiped the area between my eyes dry. The bastard spit on me! "Hey man....say it, don't spray it."

His lip curled into a sick kinda smile. "You're a sharp little devil, ain'tcha? You know, it takes real brains to carry out a murder so sadistic such as the one you committed on Bob Sheldon the other night." I rolled my eyes and managed to hiss back, "I didn't do it!" His white moustache began to twitch a little as he pointed a sausage sized finger at me.

"Now listen here, boy: We know you did it. Some kids have been in here tellin' us about how you were pickin' up on their girls that night. What other objective to get lucky with one of them other than knockin' off their boyfriends?" I laughed as I leaned back in my chair, gently placing my palms on the back of my head. "I wasn't really trying to pick them up. I was havin' a rough night and I needed something to cheer me up. So what better than picking on two little stuck-up bitches?" The man snorted and looked at his partner and let him take over.

Was snorting a secret code or something for cops? Maybe it's just because it's me. I tend to pester the fuzz a lot. I'm surprised they haven't tried to give me the electric chair yet.

Whenever the skinnier man sat down, he leaned forward. "Tell us, Dallas. Where were you that night?" I removed my hands from the back of my head and leaned forward again. "I was at a friend's house. I was at the movies with two of my friends and left because I was mad. Afterward, I got into a tussle with an ene-well...not really an "enemy"...more of a pest, really. And afterwards, I headed for my pal's place to rest of the injuries."

The cop nodded. "The enemy must've been Bob Sheldon, right? You and him got into a tussle and you killed him, right?" I groaned. "_No. _His name's Tim Shepard. He and I are kinda rivals at times....we can get along at rare moments...but other times...not so much."

He nodded again. "Continue. What'd you do next?" C'mon, Dallas...think of something to say..... "I just slept and hung out with some friends."

Good job. The cop now looked like he was deep in thought. "Hmm....well....those rich kids in here did say somethin' about three other boys stirrin' up trouble and that the two younger lookin' ones were the ones that committed the crime....you know them, I assume." I shrugged and replied with, "You'd have to tell me their names for me to understand, sir."

He nodded again and snapped his fingers at his partner. Apparently, he had a file with him this whole time. How I didn't notice it....I'll never know. He must've made this guy hold on to it the first time he sat with me.

Well anyway, he grabbed the file from the fat cop and opened it. He pulled out photographs of Ponyboy, Johnny, and Two-bit. He held the photos up. "These were taken by those rich kids on their way somewhere, I dunno, I guess what they'd consider a home. You know 'em?"

I studied the photos for a second. Two-bit was wearin' the same orange Mickey shirt he was that night at Buck's (of course...this was only a little while before that happening...), Johnny was wearin' his casual blue jean jacket and Ponyboy (that whiny little bitch of a boy) was wearin' his sleeveless shirt like a dumbass. "You can't deny that you know these boys...we saw you walkin' with the two young'yuns earlier that day and we've seen you with the older one walkin' together around town almost everyday since the murder." My eyes widened.

Did they catch me and Two-bit holdin' hands or somethin'? FUCK. "H-how did those bastards get photos of them....? How did you see me with them?" The shrilly little bastard cop grinned and answered with, "They stalked 'em after gettin' their girls home. You were walkin' with the two to the movies. Of course...heh heh.....that ain't what we saw with that other boy..."

My eyes and mouth fell open. "You...." He started laughing. "Didn't know you were a _faggot_, Winston."

I feel sick.....my worst nightmare's come true. More than just Buck knew about me and Two-bit.....this is why I DON'T like tellin' people about my love life.... The man's laughter made me want to vomit. Eventually, I couldn't stand it anymore and I tackled the motherfucker to the ground and started beating his face in.

"SONUVA-" I cut him off by throwin' a hard punch in his mouth. I could see about two or three teeth flyin' upward. Finally, the fat cop (who, after getting a peak at his nameplate, I came to figure out was named Officer Marvin Limbaugh and the skinnier guy was named Officer Jed Kimbry) pulled me off.

Jed looked up at me with blood pourin' outta his mouth, scowl present. "Boy, you just assaulted authority! I hope you realize that I can throw your ass back in that cell of yours faster than you can even blink!" I growled out an, "I don't fuckin' care! I don't need a bunch of Socs and cops spyin' on me and my goddamn business!" Jed wiped his mouth and lifted himself up.

"Those boys don't know that you're a queer." I shot him a glare, but nodded all the same. He recovered his breath and took a seat. "Listen, Dallas: We're willin' to make you a deal here. Because, you know, people around here don't exactly take kindly to people like you."

I sighed. "Tell me somethin' I don't know." Jed nodded as Marvin gave me a cold, mean stare. I looked up at the fat bastard.

"You gotta problem or somethin'?" He slammed his fist against the table. "As a matter or fact, I do! I think what you and that other boy are doin' is wrong! Dirty fags..." I chuckled before I grabbed him by the neck.

"HOLD UP! Dallas, let him go NOW." I glared up at Marvin and did as I was told. Jed gave Marvin a very strict look. "I'm lettin' you slide this one time, Marv. One more time and I'm reportin' you to the Chief, got it?"

Marvin sighed and just simple nodded. Jed smiled as he looked back at me. "Look, if you can tell us where those other two boys are, we'll keep your sexual orientation confidential. Nobody'll know but us and whoever else you may have told." I stared at him.

He sighed. "Look, Dallas.....if you don't tell us, we'll not only throw you in jail, but we'll throw your boyfriend in with you. After all, he was with those boys before the murder." I bit my lip in supreme anger. "You wouldn't dare!"

He cocked his head to the side. "I'm the law and I can do what I want as long as I have the Chief's approval. And Dallas....he don't like your kind that much. And I ain't talkin' 'bout you greasers..." I sighed. There was no way I was gonna rat Johnny out, but I couldn't let them throw Two-bit in jail......I still needed him in my life....but I also still needed Johnny to fill in the role as the little brother I've always wanted.

"They're in Texas."

----------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed this one! Hope this story isn't going at an unbareably long rate!


	22. Chapter 22: Like A Guardian Angel

"Dally got thrown in AGAIN?!"

I nodded slowly as Sodapop continued to have his short little spazz attack over way-old news. Steve just chuckled as Darry rolled his eyes. "What'd that boy do this time? Murder the President?" I shrugged.

"I dunno. Just some cop came walkin' up to us and he cuffed Dally and took him downtown." I figured that if I told them the real reason behind him bein' thrown in, Ponyboy and Johnny would be even more deep than they already were. Believe me, I wanted to tell Darry. I really did....but I couldn't.

Darry sighed and took another look at the clock. "It's gettin' a bit late. You stayin' here tonight or headin' on home?" I shrugged again. "I may....or I may not. I dunno."

Darry rolled his eyes again. "I swear, Two-bit, you're so slow sometimes that the tortoise could out-run you!" I gave him my somehow-famous grin. "I suppose you're the hare? 'Cuz if that's the case, I could probably out-run you anyday!"

He smirked and stood up. "Wanna bet on that, little man?" I cocked my eyebrow and stood up along with with. Soda and Steve were in the background goin' "OooooooOOH!!" as me and Darry faced each other.

"Yeah, I do." I also figured that if I could get Darry competin' for even the most pointless things, it would ease the pain of missin' Ponyboy a bit. We headed outside as Soda and Steve were behind us, slappin' each other on the shoulder. I'm still convinced that Soda and Steve are cheatin' on Sandy and Evie with each other.

But still, it was nice to see Soda smilin' again. I knew he was still upset over his little brother bein' gone, but as long as Steve was there to keep him company, things ought to be okay for him until Ponyboy comes home....whenever that'll be... I just hoped that it would be soon.

Once we reached the street, we turned to face each other. "First one to race to the end of the street leadin' to the lot and back wins. Loser has to clean all the dishes. Deal?" I nodded confidently. "It's a deal. It's just too bad you'll be havin' to clean my dirty plates in a few minutes!"

Darry let out a fake "HA!" and looked back at me. "Right! Too bad that ain't gonna happen because, well, you'll be too busy washin' MY dirty plates!" I laughed at the guy. "Bullshit!"

"C'mon, RACE already!"

"My bets are on Darry!"

"Tch, no way! Two-bit'll kick his ass!"

"You wanna bet?"

"Hell Yeah!"

"Alright, whoever loses has to help the loser wash the dishes!"

"You got yourself a bet, pal!"

I glanced over at Darry, who was already positioned to start joggin' off. I copied his stance by leanin' over and holdin' myself up with my hands as one foot stood on the ground just a few inches away from my hands and the other stood a little ways behind my body. I saw Soda creepin' next to us. He held his arm up.

"Get Ready.....get set......GO!!" His arm flew down as we and Darry took off runnin' toward to the lot. At first, me and Darry were equally matched for a little bit of the way. That is, of course, until Darry started glidin' ahead of me.

Damn, Darry was fast... By the time I made it to the endpoint (or the end of the street), Darry was already speedin' by on his way to the finish line (or the spot Soda was still standin' at). By now, I was runnin' so fast that my insides felt like explodin'. Finally, I couldn't run anymore and I stopped for a breath.

But...I was too late. I could already hear Steve complainin' about losin' him and Soda's bet. "Damnit, Two-bit! You good for nothin' bum!" I stumbled to the right a bit.

I think I'm gonna be sick.... "Two-bit, you alright?" I stumbled rightward a bit more and ended up blowin' chunks all over the road. Afterward, I fell over on my back and just laid there for a little while.

Eventually, everything quieted down for a bit until I felt a cold hand on my chest. "Two-bit, you okay?" I was expectin' it to be either Soda or Darry, but instead....I found Dally standin' over me. I immediately grew a smile on my face.

"Hey Dal...I'm okay...now..." He chuckled. I couldn't help it....seein' Dally anytime of the day....whether it be in the early mornin' whenever we're wakin' up or in the late night whenever we're...well...you know...., I feel so happy that I could break into song. He held a hand out and I grabbed it.

He pulled me up and put his arm around my waist to keep me up. "Where's everybody, anyway?" Dally took a look at the Curtis house. "The cops let me free after some questioning and I stepped into this area right as I saw you fallin' over. I heard sayin' that he was gonna call 911 for you, but I just told him and the others to go wait inside while I woke you up."

"Yeah...why'd they accuse you of Bob's death, anyway?" He shrugged. "How should I know? The fuzz always thinks I'm the one doin' all these goddamn crimes." I chuckled weakly.

"That's true..." He shot me a concerned look. "What happened to you anyway?" I took a breath.

"Me and Darry were racin' and I ran a little too fast....no biggie." He looked around us for a second and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "You outta know not to race him, doll. He'll beat you everytime." Wait...did he just call me "doll"?

He looked toward the house again. "Of course, I could probably race him anytime and win." I looked up at him, blushing. "Oh! So you're sayin' that I can't beat him but you can?"

He smiled innocently. "That's exactly what I'm sayin'." I couldn't help but burst out laughin'. He seemed so sincere that is was a bit entertainin'!

His grin widened as he, once again, started lookin' around us. He leaned in a planted a longer kiss on me. God, his kisses were so addictin'... Once he broke it, he stared into my eyes for the longest time.

I kinda wanted to stay like that. His blue eyes were shinin' remarkably in the moonlight. He was beautiful....as always. I know I ain't one to be all good with the romantic sayin's....but if I had the courage, I would've told him right there and then that I loved him.

In fact, I was goin' to until we heard a crash in the house. "HE DID IT!" We both groaned and he parted away from me. "You can walk right?"

I nodded. He smiled. "Good, 'cuz they might be gettin' a bit worried about you." I smiled back.

"Can you walk me there?" For the first time in my life (or at least in a VERY long time), I could see Dally blushing. Whoa....am I good or what? "Sure, why not?"

I walked next to him and we walked slowly back to the Curtis home, not linkin' arms or anything since somebody might've been watchin'. "So....." Dally gave me a confused look, cheeks still visibly light pink. "So.....?"

"Why're you blushin'?" He gasped and looked away. "I ain't blushin'!" I began to lightly tickle his side.

"Yes you are!" He laughed for a minute before grabbin' my hand and shovin' it away. "I ain't blushin'." I gave him a cute smile.

"Aw...somebody's bein' all bashful over little ol' me!" He looked away again. "No I ain't..." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Whatever you say, Dal." Once we reached the frontsteps, Dally looked over at me. "I'll convince Darry to let you sleep in Pony's room tonight." Before I could say anything, he continued with, "I'll sleep on the couch. You need a better place to sleep off your sick feelin'."

I looked at the ground for a second. I guess I was right, Dally IS there for me whenever I need him most. Like I hope he'll always be. I just hope I can be there for him...

"Thank you."

----------------------------------------------

Aww, my flufftastic mood is slightly coming back...but also kinda with an angsty feel to it as well. :p


	23. Chapter 23: A Romantic Nightmare

_Wh.....where am I?_

_It looks like I'm in the Curtis' livin' room...but I fell asleep in Ponyboy's bed! Ah well....guess I slept walked. Or maybe I'm dreamin'.... Nah._

_I sat up and looked around me. Nobody's home except me. But then, I looked towards Darry's usual chair to find Dally sittin' there....deep in thought. "Hey Dal....."_

_He broke outta his thoughts and gave me a curious look. "Hey, Keith." I slowly moved my feet to the floor. "Where's everybody at?"_

_He shrugged. "I dunno...." A cunnin' smirk formed on his face. "Out, I guess."_

_I smiled. "Well....gives us more time together." Dally smiled and lifted himself from the chair. "You're absolutely right, man."_

_He took a seat next to me and threw his arm around me. I cuddled up next to him and rested my head snuggly on his chest. He sighed thoughtfully as we just sat there. He began to run his fingers through my hair gently._

_Now, I'm as much of a man as Dally is and I'd love to be doin' somethin' more than just cuddlin'....but right now...I wanted to feel warm and special...in my man's arms. Heh, I guess the real "queerness" of my personality's showin' right now, right? I don't care. If it were my decision, I'd be like this forever...just lyin' here...feelin' the comfort of Dallas Winston's arms._

_I looked into Dally's eyes...just like last night in the street. His eyes were shinin' even brighter in the light than in the dark. For so long, I'd wanted to be in this moment with him...but all I could do was imagine. That is until we got together at Buck's party._

_Call us perves all you want, but he really showed me that night just how much he cared about me. It was that night...the only night....I heard the most beautiful three words in my entire eighteen years of livin'. I know, it ain't like Dallas Winston to feel that way about anyone...but is it possible that I'm the first person to actually capture his heart? I don't have to wonder forever, you know..._

_"Dally?" A smile formed on his lips. His oh so beautiful lips... "Hmm?"_

_"I love you." His smile grew even bigger. "I love you too, man." As my grin grew even brighter, my arms wrapped themselves tightly around him._

_I broke the embrace and planted a big kiss on him. But...to my surprise...he wasn't smilin'. I backed my head away for a second. "What's wrong, love?"_

_He sighed. "You can't love me." My eyes widened. "Of course I can...I already do....why're you sayin' that I can't?"_

_Suddenly, his face began to fade into a dark red color. "Because I said so, asshole!" I yelped as he punched me hard in the face, causin' me to fall to the floor. "D-Dally..."_

_I raised my head to see him glarin' down at me. "You ain't proven me a damn thing. It's your fault for Johnny and Ponyboy's event. If you hadn't come to me for a hott night, they'd still be here." My eyes widened again. "But Dally-"_

_"I HATE YOU!" Soon, Dally pulled a gun out and pointed it on me. A sick, twisted grin faded onto his still beautiful lips. "Say night-night...."love"......hehe"_

_(BANG)_

"AGH!!" I jolted up and looked around the room in an instant flash. I was still in Ponyboy's room....it was just a dream. No...not a dream....a nightmare.

I suddenly realized that I was chokin' on my own sobs upon wakin' up. I tried to wipe them dry, but they wouldn't stop flowin'. He said he _hated_ me.... It was all my fault for all this.

My loud (almost hysterical, actually) sobs didn't stop as I got outta bed and left the room. Everybody was still asleep, but I more than likely woke them up with my cryin'. I didn't fuckin' care. I had to get outta here.

As I ran for the door, Dally jolted up from his sleepin' place on the couch. "Two-bit?" I ignored him as I slammed the door shut and continued to run on the street. I gotta get outta here....get home...

"Two-bit, wait up!" No Dally....I ain't gonna wait...not anymore. I finally made my way to my house and ended up makin' the big mistake of slammin' the door. Dad woke up from his usual chair and threw his beer can onto the floor.

"What the HELL is your problem, boy?!" He tried to get in my face, but I shoved him away so I could run to my room. On the way, Kimmy stepped outta her room and gave me a curious look. "Big brother...?"

Again, I ignored her and slammed my bedroom door shut. I threw myself facedown on my bed like a depressed teenage girl and just laid there until my sobs grew even louder as they came muffled. It was my fault...all my fault... "Keith?"

I raised my head and looked at my little sister starin' at me. "Can I come in?" I wanted to say no, but I needed somebody to talk to...anybody... I couldn't really talk since my sobs had pretty much cancelled any form of communication from my throat, so I just nodded.

She quietly pulled the door close from behind her and she walked over to my bedside. She sat onto the bed and started rubbin' my back. "Keith....why're you cryin'?" I just shook my head and tried to lay my head back down, but she pulled me up and wrapped her arms around my neck, restin' her head on my shoulder.

The guys would've never dreamed of the day they'd see me cryin'. Dally, Kim, Mom, and Dad were the only people that've ever seen me this way. And that was the way I planned to keep it...nobody would like me anyway if they'd ever found out about the real me.... Not one soul.

I slowly wrapped my arms around her small waist as I rested my face on her shoulder, sobbin' loudly. She began to rub small my back in small circles. "Brother....please tell me what's wrong..." I shook my head "no".

"N-no.....y-y-you won't like me anymore...neither will m-mom or dad..." She broke the hug and faced me. "Of course I will. You may be annoyin' sometimes...but you're still my big brother and if somethin's eatin' you...it's eatin' me, too." I wanted to smile, but my fears swelled in too deep with my current depression.

"It's my fault that P-Ponyboy and Johnny are g-gone.....D-Dally told me so....in a dream.....he said that he didn't love me...." She gave me a curious look for a second and I already knew why...so I just continued. "I-it r-r-really sucks....n-not likin' girls...never have...never will...I'm gay, sissy...." My cries grew a bit louder now as I buried my face back into Kim's shoulder in order to quieten my tears.

"Keith....it's okay....everything's okay....please don't worry..." I lifted my head from her shoulder to face her. "W-what?" She smiled and replied with, "I don't hate you, brother. It's okay that you're gay. I think it's cool, actually. Now I have somebody close to talk to about cute boys in my English class now."

I somehow managed to laugh a little bit. Her smile brightened. "See? There's that smile everybody loves!" Surprisingly, my sobs stopped.

She looked at the door and looked back at me. "And don't worry, I won't tell anybody." I gave her a worried look. "You promise, sis?"

She nodded. "Your secret's safe with me." I smiled as I gave her a quick hug. As I broke it, she added in, "Oh....and Dally really does love you."

I cocked an eyebrow. "How would you know that?" She giggled. "The way he looks at you, silly! I didn't see it before...but now that I know....I know that he really does care about you. He wouldn't blame you for that murder that happened the other night."

My eyes widened for a second, but then lowered whenever I remembered that even she read the paper sometimes. "If it bothers you so much, won't don't you do somethin' about it?" I looked down and then looked back at her and nodded. "I think I will."

Yeah...I was. I couldn't risk Dally bein' pissed at me for this anymore. "Just don't let a dream worry you, bro." Bah...too late.

"I'll try not to." She smiled as she gave me another quick hug before getting up. She walked over to my door and looked back at me. "I don't care that Dally loves you more than me."

I laughed. "Sorry I took your future husband away, Kim." She smiled. "It's okay, Keith. His heart goes on for you."

I smiled. "I sure hope so..." She grinned again right before she opened my door and left. That girl really was growin' up...

------------------------------------------------------------------

Awww...:(! Whenever Two-bit cries, he cries all his pent up saddness out....:( *gives Two-bit hug*

Hope you enjoyed!!


	24. Chapter 24: You're Goin' To Windrixville

As I finally managed to get everybody back to sleep, I made my way over to Two-bit's house. I didn't know why, but I had seen him randomly run outta the house....and he was cryin'.... Why? Why didn't he tell me?

Whenever I made it inside, his old man rolled his eyes. "You comin' in like a blubberin' girl, too?" I shook my head "no". I looked into the hallway to see Two-bit's little sister walkin' up to me.

"Oh hey, Dally. Keith's in his room....I think you should go talk to him." Then she walked a bit closer to me and whispered, "I have no problem with it." She simply smiled afterward and walked back into her room. Weird kid...

So, I took her advice and walked into Two-bit's room. He was goin' through his closet, throwin' clothes onto his bed. "Hey Two-bit...what the hell's wrong with you? You just ran outta the place like a suicidal teenage girl! What's the matter?" He looked at me with his wet, bloodshot eyes.

"I'm goin' to Texas to get Ponyboy and Johnny home." My eyes widened. He was gonna do what?! "What? No man, you can't do that..."

He folded his arms. "And why not? Dal, they might be dead for all we know! If I can get them back here before that happens, everything'll be A-okay. Besides....I don't want just sit back while somethin' that's all my fault goes on at the expense of other people...especially my friends." I scoffed at the dumbass. "What exactly is your fault?"

He stared darkly at me for a moment. Then, he turned back around and started searchin' through his closet again. "Everything's my fault, Dally. If I had stayed with them instead of lookin' for you, they'd still be here." What...?

"Don't tell me you're regrettin' us, man...please..." He turned back around (this time, he had a softer expression on his mug). "I don't regret us, Dally. Far from it, actually.....I just don't want them to die and you end up hatin' me because of it....I already may lose my friends...I don't wanna lose you, too." You won't lose me...

"Two-bit....I could never hate you..." Man...I feel like a guilty bastard now....and you'll figure out why in a minute...seein' as you're such a nosy bastard...listenin' in on my thoughts... "In fact...if anybody...I'm more scared that you'll hate me." He stepped closer to me.

"Why, Dal?" Man..this ain't gonna be easy to say... "Ponyboy and Johnny ain't in Texas." His face lowered.

"But you said-" "I know what I said, man.....They ain't in Texas....I only told you that around the time 'cuz I was scared that somebody would figure out from us where they really were." His face faded into a reddish color. Damnit, he was pissed...

"You LIED to me?! How could you do such a thing, Dal?!" I put my hands on his shoulders. "Look, I'm sorry man." He shoved me away and walked back over to his closet.

"Keith...c'mon man....I said I was sorry..." "What else have you lied to me about, Dal? Have you been cheatin' on me?! I'll bet that redheaded skank's been blowin' you, right?!" I groaned. "Keith, we've been around each other almost the whole time we've been together....If she was blowin' me, don'tcha think you'd notice by now?"

I could see him tear up a little. I'm such a bastard... "Well I'll bet you think about it, don'tcha?!" I wrapped my arms around him when I heard his voice waver.

I ran my fingers through his hair. "Keith...just listen to me for a second....I ain't cheatin' on ya and I don't plan on it either.....I only told you they were goin' to Texas because, at the time, I didn't know you were gonna be this good about keepin' it secret...I'm so proud of you...you really showed your loyalty not only to me, but to Johnny and Ponyboy as well. I'm sorry that I didn't tell ya before...will you ever forgive me?" I let go of him and he gave me another soft look. "If they ain't in Texas, then where are they?"

I took a breath. "In an old church down in Windrixville." Suddenly, Two-bit opened one of his drawers and pulled out a handful of bills. Not even botherin' to count 'em, he handed them to me.

"Here's some loot for food, you might need it. And you might wanna stop by the Curtis home and see if there's anything Soda and Darry wanna send." I gave him an odd look. "Two-bit....what're you doin'?" He gave me a stern look and simply said, "You want me to forgive you, right?"

I nodded. The he smiled weakly. "Then you're goin' to Windrixville." I gaped at the idiot.

"WHAT?! Two-bit, the fuzz'll eat Johnny alive if he comes back!" He gave a very depressed sigh. "Then you don't have to bring them back. Just go over there to check on them. Feed them...you know...make sure they're in good shape." I shook my head.

"You can't be serious...." "I'm dead honest, Dally. If you want me to forgive you, you're gonna go over to Windrixville and check on them." I nearly gagged. "But..."

"I don't think it's too long of a drive. If anything, you'll get there by tomorrow if you leave here by tonight. All I ask is that you be careful, 'ight?" I frowned. "Two-bit..." He frowned back.

"I ain't mad at you, Dally. I should be, but I ain't. Not anymore. All I ask is that you check on Ponyboy and Johnny...make sure they're still alive." I sighed in defeat. "If it'll help you sleep at night....fine...I'll do it." He smiled.

"Good. Now you oughta get ready to go."

--------------------------------------------

Bleh....tasted this biscuit that tastes like dogfood......YUCK. :(


	25. Chapter 25: Sodapop Writes A Letter

Yeah....today ain't been a good day at all. I have the worst dream imaginable and then I find out that Dally's been lyin' to me about where Ponyboy and Johnny have been hidin'. I guess his excuse was good enough. But still.......it really hurt to know that he didn't trust me (then again...Dallas Winston don't trust anybody. I'll bet he's even lied to Johnny a couple of times).

So right now, I was drivin' Dally over to the Curtis' in my black 1949 Plymouth Sedan (four wheel drive....thing really sucks, if you ask me). It used to be my dad's car...he even ran out on us at one point and took the car with him...but he eventually came back whenever he had nearly killed the damn thing and gave it to me as a "starter car". Nobody in the gang really knew that dad had come back, nobody except Darry and Dally. I try to keep my personal life to myself most of the time....I only open up to people about the most pointless things in my life (things that the majority of are all probably little white lies).

I tried to be as laid-back and stupid as possible and I usually always succeed to other people who don't care to look deeper into things. Truth is....I'm a very thoughtful person. Now don't get all carried away and start thinkin' I'm like Ponyboy 'cuz I ain't. I just think about more things than I let on.

Because, hey....whenever you're a gay eighteen year old junior with no job and a crappy ass car with a boyfriend who seems to fear openin' up to you, it's VERY okay to keep things secret. Still....it felt really good to finally come out to my little sister. I swore that if I had kept it to myself any longer, I'd go mad! So now...I guess the only people who know I'm gay is Dally, Kimmy, Buck, and apparently a few cops accordin' to Dally.

Suddenly, my lame excuse of a car started stoppin'...breakin' me from my thoughts. "Damnit..." Dally looked over at me and eyed me up and down. "Your car sucks, man."

I looked over at him with a "no der, shitface" look on my face. "No kiddin', Sherlock!" I winded the car back up and continued the drive. Normally, we would've just walked...but I was in such a terrible mood that I didn't even feel like walkin'.

Too bad I'll have to put my mask back on in a few minutes... "Two-bit, we're here." I looked up and saw that we had just pulled into Darry's front yard. I pushed my foot down for the brakes....but it didn't wanna work.

Why ain't it workin'?! "Two-bit, I SAID we're here!" I shook my head as I continued to press down on the pedal. "What the...hell?"

Dally threw his arms up. "TREE!" I looked up to see that we were nearin' on a tree that was probably well over twenty feet tall. Before I could do anythin', Dally grabbed the wheel and managed to steer us outta the way.

"What the HELL's wrong with you?! You tryin' to get us killed or somethin'?" Why were we still goin'!?!? Shit, man....we're gonna DIE!! Oh god, oh god.....

C'mon Keith, getta grip on yourself...no need for Dally to see a grown man piss himself. "Dally, the car ain't stoppin'...." He looked over at me with his usual angry-toned expression. "Whaddya mean the car ain't stoppin'?!"

I looked over at him for a brief moment until we heard a loud screech from the road. We both looked forward to see that we were about to crash into a brick wall. Simultaneously, we started freakin' out (nah...we didn't start screamin'....not like one of those crappy films that they sometimes show at the Nightly Double). Dally unlocked his door and looked over at me again.

"Quickly, do as I do!" He opened his door and hopped out, rollin' on the street. I nodded as I repeated his actions and ended up skiddin' several feet back away from my still movin' car. I sat up just in time to see my piece of shit ride crashin' hard into the wall.

I didn't feel sad or mad...I felt very...happy! I hated that deathtrap! So as I stood up, I just stared at my semi-totaled ride. Dally walked over to my side.

"*huff* Looks like your *huff* brakes finally went out." Naw, shit? "*huff* Yeah....*huff*" So just a few minutes, we just stared at my "car".

"I'll just get Soda and Steve to fix it." Dally nodded as we turned around to walk for the Curtis' house. My car had driven us a little ways away from their house and by the time we finally made it there, it was already 3:00 P.M. (it took a long time to finally get Dally settled and set to leave. We left my house around 2:45 and walked for about fifteen minutes to Darry's place. I might not be good at Math, but I knew how to check time.) As we entered, we came to see Soda sittin' lazily on the couch, watchin' TV.

"Hey, little buddy. That's MY job you're doin'!" Soda lazily looked up at me and waved. "Hey Two-bit......hey Dally." Dally waved back lightly and stepped forward to say, "You look like shit, man."

The handsome boy smiled and came back lazily with, "So do you." Dally gave a weak smirk and continued with, "Yeah well....Two-bit's car....his brakes went out on us. We had walk for about fifteen minutes just to get here." Soda's eyes widened. "No way? Dude....I always knew your car was useless but....golly..."

I chuckled. "Always hated that car....you think you and Steve could fix it later?" He looked up as if thinkin' about somethin' and then nodded. I smiled and started walkin' for the bathroom (hey, whenever you've just experienced almost dyin' and have had to hold your bladder for...pretty much all day, you'd do the same!).

It took way longer for me to exit than I thought. After I'd done emptied myself of all the excess water, I sat on the floor for a little while and thought about all that had happened today. Today...well...like I said earlier...it SUCKED. My car crashin' just adds on to every possible thing that could happen to me....what next....is Dally gonna break-up with me?

Ugh.....I don't wanna think about that happenin'. I really don't know what I'd ever do without Dally...even though we've only been together for four days, it's already felt like we've been together longer. I'm tellin' you....I'm crazy over this boy. Like...if gays were able to get married.....I'd marry him.

But what are the odds of gays ever bein' able to get married? Not much....we're kinda hated around here. One of the many reasons I'm still practically closeted to most people. If we weren't, everything would be so much better.

It's almost comparin' us Greasers to Socs. The Socs are the rich kids with the fancy cars and just...well....everything they could ever want in the palm of their sweaty hands and people love them. We Greasers are poor and have to actually know how to survive (somethin' the Socs will NEVER learn on their own) and we're hated for it. Same thing for "normal" people and people like me and Dally.

It ain't fair....you know that, I know that....everybody like me knows that. I mean, I already can't have kids since I ain't got any desire to fuck a woman......I don't need to be hated for who I am. Man...I wish I was a little kid again. Then I wouldn't have to worry about things like this.

I eventually broke outta my trance and listened through the door. Soda and Dally were talkin' about somethin'....probably Ponyboy. I exited the bathroom and walked back to the living room. They both stopped talkin' and looked over at me.

"It took you ten minutes to pee?" I rubbed the back of my head. "I kinda dozed off afterwards...." Soda started shakin' his head.

"God almighty, Two-bit....you should get more sleep. That way you won't have to worry 'bout fallin' over into the can or anything like that." I grinned at the handsome teenager. "True. Like they say....it's better to be pissed off than pissed on." Dally chuckled for a second (the first sound to come outta him since I had come back).

Dally's reaction caused Soda to give him a stern look. "And YOU still need to tell me where where my little brother's at!" My boyfriend sighed. "I dunno where they're at, Soda."

Dally rolled his eyes. "I don't know where the hell they are, man." Soda's eyes fumed as he headed into the kitchen and came back holdin' Ponyboy's sweat shirt. "Oh yeah? Then how do you explain THIS?!"

Dally studied it for a moment. "How'd you-" "I went over to Buck's the other day for details on the next rodeo for me and Steve to compete in and I found it lyin' in Buck's bedroom. If you think I'm gonna believe you on not knowin' where he is, you've got another thing comin'!" I looked over at Dally and he just sighed and replied with, "I ain't gotta clue where he's at."

Sodapop sighed and looked at me for a second before turnin' around to walk over to his room. "If you won't tell me where he is....you can at least send him a message for me." He opened his door only to come back with a blank piece of paper and a pencil. Me and Dal just watched him for some time.

He looked like he was strugglin' a bit with the writin'. He kept erasin' and re-writtin' over and over again. Eventually he stopped and folded the paper into a note. "Here, give this to him next time you see him."

He handed the note to Dally and I looked at it for a second. "Can I read it, Soda?" He sighed and just nodded. Dally handed the note to me and I unfolded it to read.

Hmmm...let's see what it says. Darry's sorry for...WHAT?! "Darry hit him?" I looked up with questionin' eyes.

Soda nodded slowly. "He was out late and Darry was just tryin' to warn him....it got carried away..." I looked down and continued to read. Not much of anythin' new.

The only thing other than Darry hittin' Ponyboy that I didn't know about was the police comin' to question Darry and Sodapop. After I had finished the letter, I asked Soda what the deal was. "The cops came over this mornin'....after you and Dally had left. They didn't stay long....just askin' us questions about Ponyboy and we told 'em everything we knew." I nodded as I folded the note back and handed it back to Dally.

"Oh and here." Soda tossed over a couple of bills over to Dally. "It's half of my paycheck. Pony'll need it, surely." Dally examined the money for a moment and nodded.

We started to head off for the door before Soda called again. "Hey Two-bit?" We stopped and I turned to face 'im. "Yeah?"

"I-I don't wanna sound like a loser or anythin'...but do you think you can stay here and keep me company until Steve and Darry get off work? I would've gone today, but I've been so darn worried about Ponyboy lately that I couldn't bring myself to go. So I just called in sick. And...I really need somebody to talk to about this....Darry's not here and Steve gets annoyed everytime I ask him....so can you please stay?" I looked over at Dally for a moment and then back at Soda. "Sure, I'll stay. Ain't got nothin' else to do." Soda smiled.

"Thank you, man." I nodded and looked back at Dally. Then I turned back to Sodapop. "But first I need to tell Dally somethin' outside."

He smiled again. "Sure, go ahead." I smiled as me and Dally walked onto the porch, bein' sure to get outta Soda's sight. Whenever we were safe, Dally said, "I'll convince Buck to let me use his ride. His place ain't far from here."

I sighed. "I know....I just wish I could go with you." Dally perked my chin up and landed a sweet, soft kiss on it. As he broke it, he leaned back.

"I said I wanted you to forgive me, right?" I nodded slowly, still mesmerized by the kiss. He grinned. "Then I'm gonna check up on the kiddies for ya. Take care, man."

He gently wrapped his arms around my waist as I did his neck and we just held each other for a brief moment. "Take care, Dal...." He bit my neck hard, causin' me to moan a bit. He chuckled as he pulled back.

"That'll give ya somethin' to think about while I'm gone." I rubbed my neck lovingly as I found myself starin' at his crotch. He grabbed my chin and lifted it up slowly. "When I get back, okay?"

I nodded as he gave me another quick kiss on the lips. And with that, he headed off for the street. I couldn't stop watchin' in despair as the boy I loved was goin' away. He kept lookin' back at me, sighin'.

Whenever he had finally left, I sighed heavily. I wish I hadn't made him leave for Windrixville. I wanted him to still be here...but at the same time, I wanted him to check on my best friends. After all, we was all worried about them.

----------------------------------------------

I dunno how, but this somehow reminded me of Blues Clues with the whole letter thing. XD lol....It puts the weird mental image of Dally giving Ponyboy the letter and Pony breaking into song singing, "We just gotta letter, we just gotta letter, we just gotta letter, wonder who it's from?" XD Gawd......that's terrible! xD...*dies laughing*


	26. Chapter 26: Tbird Man

Well....I've been on the road for about....two minutes. After I made it over to Buck's, I just ever-so-kindly asked him for his ride....HA! Nah....I threatened to hurt him if he didn't let me drive his T-bird to Windrixville. Didn't take much to convince him afterwards.

How'm I feelin', you ask? Well....I dunno, really. I'm pissed that Two-bit made me do this, I'm slightly ecstatic to see the two runts again, I'm bored as hell even though I've only been gone for a few minutes.....and despite bein' mad with him, I already miss Two-bit. Ugh....why the hell does everything have to move so damn fast for me?

I mean....really! It was just five days ago that Ponyboy got jumped, four days ago that Johnny killed that Soc AND I ended up hookin' up with Two-bit, and now.....ugh; I can't explain it.

Just.....nothin's goin' at a normal pace anymore. Me and Two-bit have done things that normally people wouldn't do until at least a few months into the relationship and we're still somehow cool. Maybe it's because we're sex driven....who knows? Or maybe it's because I actually like spendin' time with him....

Normally, I'd be thrilled to get laid the first night with somebody and then cut'n'leave...but with Two-bit....I somehow feel like it just ain't enough. I don't just wanna fuck him and leave....I wanna actually be with him. I actually wanna hold him and smile brightly as I look at him in the mornin'...knowin' that he's all mine. That I was actually good enough for him.

I don't understand it, really. Usually, it's the other people that ain't good enough for me....but now I feel like I ain't good enough for Two-bit. He deserves better than me. As much as it'd hurt, if I had to give up bein' with him just for him to be happy....I'd do it.

If he wanted another man other than me, I'd let him go. Anythin' to see him smile. Sure, I'll have problems lettin' him go...but it'll be worth it to make him happy. Even to my own expense.

Wow....what the hell's wrong with me? I ain't supposed to be a softy like this...no. Gah.....it's just like findin' out that I liked guys all over again! I didn't want to, but I did and still do!

Goddamnit....there really ain't a savior, is there? If there were, I'd be normal like everybody else and Two-bit would be, too. But then again.....maybe there is a savior. I mean....he helped me get together with the most amazin' guy alive.

All those times I was with Sylvia....I now know that they didn't do anything for me. I never actually cared about her...I just wanted to prove to everybody that I wasn't a faggot. Whenever the truth is....I think I might be. Not just half, either....

Great...just GREAT. Not only did Two-bit turn me fully gay, but he made me love him. Wha-........you didn't just hear me say that. TELL ME that you didn't just hear that!

Guh.....forget it. Whatever. I'm done. I'm changin' the subject.

I wonder what's on the radio? I'm very bored right now and I need somethin' to listen to. So I cranked it on. Not much to my surprise at all, Buck had it on the country channel with some crappy Hank Williams song playin'.

_"Well I'm in looove, I'm in looove with a beautiful gal_

_That's what's the matter with m-me_

_I'm in looove, I'm in looove with a beautiful gal_

_B-"_

Grr...changin' it.

_"You're my soooul and my high inspiration_

_You're all I've goooot to get me-e byyy_

_You're my soooul and my high inspiration_

_Without you baaaby, what gooood am-"_

Gragh...piece of shit.

_"O-Oh pleeease say to me-e-e_

_You'll let me be-e your maaaaan,_

_And pleeease say to me-e-e,_

_You'll let me hold your HAAA-"_

Fuckin' Beatles....erg...is there anything on that's actually good?!

_"We-ell, bless my soul_

_What's wrong with me?"_

Ahh....good ol' Elvis.

_"I'm itchin' like a maaan on a fuzzy tree_

_My friends say I'm actin' wild as a buug_

_I'm in love_

_I'm all shook up_

_Ooooo, Ooo, yeah, yeah"_

I just sighed in defeat whenever I couldn't find anything promsin' to listen to (Elvis has let me down....the end is near). I shut the radio off. Silence is golden, anyway. I don't need some crappy music box in a car.

Imma man, damnit! All I need to hear is the sound of the road. It's dangerous to listen to the radio while drivin', anyway. But then again, I like dangerous...

But not this! Nope. Not me. I don't need the radio.

Sssss-stupid radio. Keeps playin' me songs that remind me of my situation. Like they're tryin' to tell me that I'm-GAH! No!

I ain't goin' there! No way, jose'. I'm just gonna drive calmly down the road...get to Windrixville....check up on the kiddies and leave. No sweat.

Now I'm sighin'....ah well. Guess I ain't the man everyone thinks I am at home. Hell, even I don't know! Not that it's a big deal or anythin'...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The playlist that Dally listens to consists of:

Lovesick Blues - Hank Williams

You're My Soul And Inspiration - The Righteous Brothers

I Want To Hold Your Hand - The Beatles

All Shook Up - Elvis Presley

Just in case anybody was wondering. XD lol


	27. Chapter 27: The Sky's Fallin'

"...and I just didn't ever want him to do somethin' like this, ya'know? Me and Darry have always tried to warn him, but he never listened. Of course, I always tried to tell him in the most gentle way I could..but you know Ponyboy....he tends to get over-emotional at times...Darry wanted to man him up....now look what's happened..." I sighed as I watched Soda wallow in his own sorrow. He's been doin' this ever since Dally left, which was a pretty long time ago, it seems. All I could do was what I've been doin this whole time: shut up, listen, and console him when it's done.

And it wasn't done for a good while. He had a lot pent-up inside. So.....what else to do but continue to listen? He sighed heavily.

"I must be boring you, Two-bit. I'm sorry....I'm just so dang worried about him...what if he never comes home? What if him and Johnny lose each other? What if he gets killed? God....I don't wanna think about that happenin'....and neither does Darry. But we can't help but think that after it's almost been a week..." I sighed softly as I put my hand on his shoulder. "Soda, I know you're worried. Heck, we all are! But you can't let it bring you down. Pony's a smart kid...and Johnny too good of a friend to lose him. As long as they stick together, everything'll be good." Soda looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks, pal. You're always there for us whenever we need you. You're always there to look at the bright side of everything. Don't ever change, okay?" I smiled back. "I don't plan on it, little buddy." After that was finally done, we stayed silent for a while.

I figured Soda was in no mood to watch TV, so I didn't even bother turnin' it on. Unfortunately, I heard another sigh from Sodapop. Oh lord, here we go again... "What's eatin' ya now, Soda?"

Soda just shrugged. "Is it still Ponyboy?" He looked up at me with sad eyes. "Well yeah...but also it's-oh....never mind."

I put my hand back on his shoulder. "C'mon, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell." He smirked a bit. "Two-bit, you tell almost everything."

I gave him my favorite grin. "Because usually people deserve to be found out. But if somethin' eatin' you, you probably don't deserve to be found out. Now tell...and I'll keep." He looked down again and sighed. "It's Sandy....she went off to Florida to live with her grandmother....her parents freaked whenever over the idea of her marryin' me." I sighed.

"Golly...I'm sorry, Soda.....her parents...they just don't see how you two could be in love, that's all." I felt his pain. My folks would never let me and Dally be together. Even my mom, a gal who'd probably let me get away with murder, wouldn't take kindly to the idea of me and Dally datin'.

He looked up, eyes slightly waterin'. "But...I LOVE her...how can they not see that? Didn't they love each other a time ago?" I sighed, now feelin' depressed. "I'll never understand parents, Soda. All you can do is hope they change their minds soon."

He wiped his eyes and chuckled. "Two-bit...I'll bet you'll never have to worry about somethin' like this. You...you're the kind of guy that don't want to stick to just one girl, are you? You and your many blondes..." You don't know me, Soda...not at all. As much as I wanted to keep my mask on, it was slowly peelin' off.

I'm sick and tired of hidin' in the closet. It's dark and cold and I want out! Dally wants us to stay secret...but it's killin' me. This is the one thing about me that I kick myself everyday for hidin'.

I could feel my face redden as I stood up in hurried anger. "How the FUCK do you know what kind of guy I am!? Just because I say that I have many blondes don't actually mean that I do, damnit! Have you actually ever met a blonde that can say that she's been with me? Huh? HAVE YOU!? NO, you fuckin' haven't! Have I ever brought a girl here for y'all to meet? No, I haven't! Y'all all assume that just because I say that I got laid that I actually did. Y'all don't think at all, do you?! All you've EVER seen me do is hit-on a girl, but do you actually think I would've hit on them if y'all weren't around to watch me? Of course I wouldn't of! All my stories of my supposed "times"....how do y'all even know I'm tellin' the truth? How do you know that I ain't makin' it up or I'm tellin' somebody else's story that I overheard? You DON'T know. Instead, like a herd of douchebags, y'all believe me. You don't even care about the real me...just my mask...that goddamn mask that I hate and I want gone!" Silence. Soda just stared at me with his mouth dropped open as I had trouble even breathing.

Nobody except my family and Dally's ever seen me angry. Everybody assumed that I was incapable of gettin' mad. But boy they were wrong. I was so mad right now that I was tryin' my damnedest not to break out into tears.

And I failed at hidin' that...I ended up walkin' to the bathroom and lockin' the door behind me to cry. Man, ever since me and Dally have been together, I've been cryin' a lot. Why? I'll tell ya why....before I didn't have anybody to care about me but now that I have Dally....I've been tryin' to make people understand who the real me is.

Eventually, I heard a knock on the door. "Two-bit? Hey man...I'm sorry for sayin' that. I-I didn't know that was a touchy subject for you....I'm real sorry." You have NO clue, Soda. Not one dang clue.

I managed to calm myself down a bit as I wiped my face dry of my tears. Of course, I wouldn't able to hide the fact that I actually had cried, but I could at least make it look like I hadn't been cryin' my eyeballs out. I unlocked the door and opened it to face the boy. Apparently he had noticed that my eyes were bloodshot because his mouth dropped open again in shock.

"W-Wha....." I managed a weak grin. "I'm sorry for goin' off on you, Soda. I know you've had a lot on your mind and I'm sorry for makin' things worse." He shook his head.

"It's okay....but...man....Two-bit I've never seen you-" "Cry?" He nodded slowly. "Yeah....I didn't think you were even able to get mad until just now..."

I chuckled weakly. "I actually cry more often than you think. I just try not to let any of you see. I mean...I'm human after all, right? I'm lazy, but I ain't so lazy that I can't still get mad. I just try not to show it when I'm mad...until now." He put his hand on my shoulder. "W-Why? Why do you cry? You have no reason to, man...."

Actually, I do. In fact, I have too many reasons to cry. And the sad thing is, I don't cry over half of them. I only cry over the ones that hit me hardest.

"Can I ask you somethin', Soda?" He nodded. "Sure, buddy. Go right ahead." I took a breath.

"What would you do if...ummm....I turned out to be...I dunno...gay?" Soda cocked his head to the side. "Gay?" I nodded.

He looked up for a second as if thinkin'. Then he looked back at me. "I suppose I'd accept you. I mean, a lot of people 'round here ain't exactly kind to gays, but since you're my friend, I'd accept ya if you were gay." Then his look turned a bit curious.

"Why you askin'?" Should I tell him? Should I really? No...I can't....I don't wanna let Dally down.

"Just wonderin'." Soda kept starin' at me like he didn't believe me, but then he nodded. "Okay." I smiled as he checked the clock.

"Darry and Steve will be home soon, so I should get this place cleaned up before Darry flips." I chuckled. "Yeah, we all know that you'd get your balls pulled off if he ever caught the house dirty." Soda winced.

"Ow...I'd hope Darry'd never get the mean. He may've hit Pony the other day, but the day he ever gets that crazy....that'll be the day the sky falls." I grinned and started imitatin' chicken little. "The sky's fallin'! The sky's fallin!" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny. You oughta get home, Two-bit. I really have to clean." I nodded and replied with, "Alright, see you later, Sodapop." As I started for the door, Soda stopped me. As I turned to look at him, he smiled.

"Your secret's safe with me."

---------------------------------------------------------------

I was playing Avatar High, a game I haven't played in years (and my Sims 2 game doesn't work anymore so...yeah), earlier and I decided to base all the characters off of The Outsiders and ended up being facinated by all the random pairings. Dally kept getting all emo over Angela Shepard and Sylvia kept getting turned down everytime she'd ask somebody to prom. I'm convinced that Two-bit's character was asexual because he NEVER developed a crush on ANYBODY in the game! o.0 For some reason, Sodapop HATED Dally on there and I dunno why. XD Sadly, I was going by age on everybody and it wouldn't let me put Ponyboy and Johnny in there. :( Oh well, I couldn't fit any of the Socs in there, either! All the femmeslash couples broke up with each other for Dally, but he was STILL all emo. It's very hard to make slash couples in that game because they always leave each other for somebody of the opposite sex...except for one couple I made. Sylvia managed to date Steve, but after two whole days, he left her for Darry. Now, the people date for like....a DAY or two before they break up....but I thought it was cute that out of all the pairings, the ONLY one that survived was Darry/Steve. :) Now I wanna write something about them....I dunno when, but I really should!

Enough of my babble, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Oh....and something that I've told y'all before is FINALLY gonan happen in the next chapter. Do you remember who the two runts were....? Well......*slaps self for giving spoilers*


	28. Chapter 28: Wake Up In Your Mind

I ain't gonna pass out. I ain't gonna pass out. I may be tired, but I ain't gonna pass out. Nope, not me.

I left Tulsa in the late afternoon yesterday and took too many stops along the way (hey, those group of kids were just ASKIN' to have their sandcastles kicked....and their toys ripped in half....and their clothes definitely deserved to be stain in mud....I hate kids, leave me alone). If I hadn't of stopped so many times, I would've probably made it here earlier. But hey, it's too much fun breakin' the law. You should try it sometime, ya'know.

I almost considered goin' up to a phone and callin' Two-bit, but I figured that he's probably havin' much more fun without me right now. Besides, it's somewhere around 2:30 A.M right now. I don't like anybody'll be too happy 'bout me callin' that early. So....I'll just surprise him when I get home.

Man, shouldn't I be there by now? I'm on a rocky, dark and deserted road somewhere on Jay Mountain, lookin' up the hills in hopes of seein' the old abandoned church, but no luck yet. You'd figure it'd be too dark for me to see anything, but the skies in Windrixville were still slightly lit around this time of day. I just needed to get there in time before the light went out.

Now where the hell is that damn church? Let's see....here? No...uh...here? Nah....aye...HERE?

Hell's yeah, here! I could see it now! Wow...I'm in a much better mood now....I don't have to fuckin' drive anymore! So I parked a little ways away from the church and got my numb ass outta the ride.

I snuck up on the almost lonely church ever so quietly. The only noise that filled the air was the sound of my stomach rumblin'. God...I ain't ate in a few hours....maybe I can hold off until later? I'll have to.

As I finally made my way to the church, I peaked through the wooden planks of the church. I saw two boys....surely they weren't Johnny and Ponyboy. One was a skinny, dark-skinned boy with short, black hair. The other was an equally skinny kid with short, bleached blonde hair.

The dark-skinned boy was wide awake, lookin' over the other boy as he slept. After I got a good look at his face.....holy shit, it IS Johnny! What the hell happened to his hair? Actually a better question was....what the FUCK happened to PONYBOY'S hair?!

Ponyboy and Sodapop had the tuffest hair in town....not anymore. Sodapop was officially the sole winner in that contest. God....Ponyboy looked _terrible_ like that. Maybe it's just because he's sleepin'?

Who knows? Why's Johnny lookin' at him like that? I saw a look in the kiddo's eyes...the one that Two-bit always had whenever he looked at me....but Johnny was givin' it to the sleepin' Ponyboy. Suddenly, all my wonders were answered; Johnny placed his calm firmly on Pony's cheek and started caressin' 'im.

See? What did I tell ya? I TOLD ya they were gay with each other! We all knew it, right?

Suddenly, I saw Johnny's mouth open and I leaned in closer to hear what he was sayin'. It was in a faint whisper, but I was somehow able to hear due to the silence outside. "Golly, Ponyboy....I..heh...I wish I could do this when you're awake. I'd do anythin' just to see you smile...but y-you probably don't see me that way. You'd rather have Cherry Valance." He sighed deeply.

"I wish I was her....maybe I'd at least be the one you think about in your sleep." John....he don't love her. C'mon, kid! It's way too obvious that the whole "Cherry Valance" thing is a scam!

Johnny rubbed Ponyboy's face gently. "Maybe if I were a Soc...." No, don't even think about it, Johnny. You don't wanna be a Soc...they're evil, heartless bastards and you don't wanna be one.

"Or maybe if I were a girl.....you'd at least think of me in a frisky way, wouldn't ya?" Johnny...he ain't straight. There ain't NO way Pony's straight. "Even if it is just like that, at least I'll wake up in your mind. 'Cuz....you're the only one that I wake up to see, anymore. Even hangin' out with Dally and Two-bit don't match bein' with you. Shoot....I'd love to just hold you forever and kiss all your fears away....maybe I could tell you what I'm tryin' to say like that."

And with that, Johnny leaned down a bit and brushed his lips against the sleepin' kid's lips. I dunno what to say...I mean....I knew that this was gonna happen one day...but I had no clue that he felt that strongly. This kid's serious about Ponyboy. And believe me, I'm happy for him....it just reminds me so much of me and Two-bit.

I ain't poetic enough to say things like that to him and he ain't exactly William Shakespeare, either. We could learn somethin' from Johnnycake. But the message Johnny was givin' hit me hardest whenever he'd broken the kiss and spoke again. "I love you, Ponyboy Curtis. I wanna be with you forever...even if it is just as a friend. Just so I can be with you. So I can so you smile everyday, so I can hear your beautiful voice whenever you read to me, so I can feel the warmth of your arms as we hold each other through our sobfests...so nobody could ever hurt me again. My folks always tell me that I ain't worth anythin'. They say I'll never get a job, I'll never get married, I'll never have kids, I'll never do anythin' right.....but if you love me like I love you, we can work through it all. We could fight against "naturality" and get married, we could adopt kids, I could get a job to support us, and we'll all be one big happy family. All I've ever wanted....with you. Whenever you're standin' next to me, I feel like I can do anythin'. The night I killed Bob....I was so scared that I was gonna lose you. I couldn't let that happen....I had to do somethin'. Dally may often say that love ain't real, but what does he know? He ain't ever met somebody as amazin' as you. I'll bet if he did, he'd be head over heels in love right now."

............ I'm just speechless right now. Holy fuck....am I cryin'? Naw....I can't be!

I wiped my eyes and, surely enough, I was. Goddamnit, kid! Dallas Winston don't cry.....he just don't, okay?! Golly....until now, I suppose.

That was the most romantic thing I'd ever heard. Hey, it don't make me a sissy to say somethin' like that, okay?! You know why? 'Cuz it's true!

All of that....it made me think even more of Two-bit. Did he feel that way about me? Did he love me that much? Do I feel that way about him....?

My mind went back to that one night....the night Two-bit got jumped by the Socs. He said that he "couldn't help but fall for me". Did he really mean it? Was he tryin' to tell me that he was in love with me?

God....I must sound like a total girl right now, huh? Well you know what? SUCK IT. You'd be thinkin' the same way if you were in love....

But....am I really? Am I "in love" with Keith "Two-bit" Matthews? Is it possible that Dallas Winston can actually _love_ somebody? No...this can't be happenin'....

Love ain't real....it just can't be real. Love is a word people use to get easy access to somebody's jeans. It can't possibly mean anything more than that! Johnny just wants to bang him....

But then again, Johnny ain't that kind of guy. He'd never use somebody for a hott time. Is it possible that the kid's right? That love actually _is_ real?

Meh...I'll never know. But Johnny's wrong about one thing: I _have_ met somebody that amazin'. And if the feelin' I'm feelin' _is_ love, then I'm fallin' more and more everyday. All my life, I never once knew happiness until I fell in love with Keith Matthews.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

WOOT! I get to ditch tommorrow! *spasms*

Yay, 50 reviews! *throws confetti* Thank you, you guys! I love all of you! And please, keep reviewing! :)

This chapter is due to the request by **AmyJean.77**. I know that the "late nights in the church" was probably supposed to be a form of something sexual, but I had an idea for the Ponyboy/Johnny pairing in which extreme fluff was the furtherest it could go. :( Sorry, Amy! *hug*


	29. Chapter 29: Blast It

Ugh....damn sun....stay gone a while longer, could ya? Beh...it ain't listenin' to me. Oh well...it ain't exactly comfortable in this car, anyway. So...I guess I'll just get up and make the two lovebirds suffer with me.

After Johnny finally fell asleep, I snuck back to Buck's T-bird and dozed off for a few hours. Obviously, I'm just now wakin' up (duh, I wouldn't be talkin' to you right if I were still sleepin', now would I?). I was hopin' of just sneakin' up on the two runts, but I was too late. Right as I opened my eyes, the sight of Johnny runnin' towards the car greeted me.

"Dally, Dally!" My eyes widened as I hurried myself outta my ride. Right after I slammed the door closed, Johnny's arms wrapped themselves tightly around waist and he leaned the side of his head against my chest. "Geez, man...you ain't got a clue how happy I am that you're here!"

I grinned and patted the top of his head. "Same here, kid. Though you don't exactly look charmin' with your new 'do." He pulled away from me and started touchin' his hair. "Yeah, yeah....Pony cut it too short....but that ain't nothin; you oughta see what I had to do to Pony's hair!"

I hid a stifled chuckle. "I can only imagine, John...." Johnny looked back at the church and back at me. "Are the cops lookin' for me, Dal?"

I sighed. "I'll explain everything when we wake up Ponyboy, 'ight?" He nodded and turned around to run back to the church. I suppose I'm supposed to follow him....so I did.

Once we got inside, we found Ponyboy turned over his side....still sleepin'. I stared down at him in mild disbelief. I still couldn't believe that his hair was practically gone....he looked like a spoiled rich kid now. That's the last thing I need to see today; a pal of mine resemblin' a smug Soc boy.

I nudged my foot against his torso. "Glory....he looks different with his hair like that." Surely enough, the boy rolled over and sat up. He started to rub his eyes lazily.

Now that I see him awake, he don't look too bad. He still looks like a spoiled rich kid, though. But he pulls the look well. He's actually a bit cute like this.....but still not really my taste.

"Hey Dally!" "Hey, Ponyboy!" Funny, it took my foot to wake the bastard up. And somehow, Johnny's kiss didn't make him budge....how does that work, exactly?

I grinned at the shrimpy prick. "Or should I say Sleeping Beauty?" Ponyboy's eyes beamed as if he had just seen Santa Claus. Heh, I ain't fat 'n' jolly, but I bring the kiddies their toys, I suppose.

Golly, I should stop hangin' out with Two-bit so much.... "How's Sodapop? Are the fuzz after us? Is Darry alright? Do the boys know where we are? What..." I threw my hands out, cuttin' him off. "Hold on, kid. I can't answer everything at once. You two want to go get something to eat first? I skipped breakfast and I'm about starved."

Suddenly, I heard a squeak come from Johnny. I'm sure it was supposed to be words, but I was too drowsy and hungry to care what the fuck he had said. Suddenly, in an eager tone, Ponyboy spoke up with, "Is it safe to go out?" I came back with a simple, "Yep" as I searched my shirt pocket for some weed. Hmm...maybe I shouldn't have smoked that whole pack on the way here...

"Gotta cancer stick, Johnnycake?" Johnny tossed me a whole pack and grabbed one out along with my lighter from my pocket. "The fuzz won't be lookin' for you around here." I lit up my stick as I continued my statement with, "They think you've lit out for Texas. I've got Buck's T-bird parked down the road a little way. Goshamighty, boys, ain't you been eatin' anything?"

Johnny got all defensive and asked why I thought he hadn't and I told him the truth. They both looked like they were terminally ill. Sure...I might've not worded it like that, but you get my point; they looked like sick ass. I was sure to tell them to get out into the sun after this.

Pony's mouth opened as if he were gonna make some smartass comment back, but he didn't. Good, kid. You don't wanna mess with me today. Then, I remembered Soda's letter.

So as I reached in my back pocket, I got Ponyboy's attention back. I pulled the letter out and held it up slightly. "I gotta letter for you." His eyes widened slightly.

"A letter? Who from?" I rolled my eyes at the oblivious shit stain. "The President, of course, stupid. It's from Soda." That REALLY got his attention.

"Sodapop?" His eyes brightened even more. "But how did he know....?" "He came over to Buck's a couple of days ago for something and found that sweat shirt. I told him I didn't know where you were, but he didn't believe me. He gave me this letter and half his pay check to give you."

Then I thought for a moment. I remembered that day Darry was so miserable 'bout losin' him that he laid outta work for the day. That ain't like Darry at all..... "Kid, you ought to see Darry. He's takin' this mighty hard..."

Surely, the rat bastard ignored me and just continued on readin' his letter from good ol' Sodapop. You know, it really pissed me off how much of an ass he was to Darry. And I knew it pissed off everybody else, as well. I remember that night I gave Two-bit the "false" details about the murder and he told me that Pony threw a bit of a hissy fit 'bout Darry, thus makin' himself look like a total crybaby not only in front of Johnny and Two-bit, but the two skan-er Socs...

I still feel like a total jerk for lyin' to him like that. I know I shouldn't have lied to him like that, but what choice did I have? I didn't know he was gonna actually keep it secret (I mean...he NEVER keeps anybody's secrets for long)! He must really be dedicated to me...

I turned my head a bit to catch a glimpse at Johnny. Surely, he was eyeballin' the oblivious numbskull from afar. Don't get me wrong, I had nothin' against Johnny bein' in love with Ponyboy....it's just that Ponyboy was a total asshole. He was rude to Darry, he relied too much on the "nice" brother, he was always a smartass to Steve, he sometimes took advantage of Two-bit's kindness and just......he was a pest!

Ponyboy's nothin' more than a little "whoa is me" crybaby that always thinks about himself before anybody else. You may think I'm bein' mean, but you know I'm right. If he didn't think of himself first, he wouldn't have been strollin' by himself in the dangerous part of town the other day...makin' us have to play superhero and save him. I mean...it's common sense.....bad side of town meets good side of town...things won't be pretty.

A first grader could determine that, for God's sake! Hmm...maybe I'm just bein' to protective of Johnny. Me and Two-bit both see Johnny as a brother and we tend to play the role of his parents sometimes. Too bad Johnny don't know that we actually do A LOT more than just play the symbolic role as his mom and pop.

Hell, if Two-bit and I could get married, we'd probably adopt Johnny as our own! We can't help if we're overprotective of him sometimes. I may not like Ponyboy personally, but he makes Johnny happy and that's all that matters. Finally, Pony looked up from his letter.

"How come you got hauled in?" I grinned wolfishly at the runt. "Shoot kid....them boys at the station know me by now. I get hauled in for everything that happens in our turf." I continued by tellin' him 'bout my story to the cops about Texas.

As I took another drag on my cigarette, it began to lose flavor. Damnit....it wasn't a fuckin' Kool! So I started cussin' openly about it as the kiddies stared at me in admiration. "You sure can cuss good, Dally."

I proudly agreed with Johnny, but reminded him not to pick up my bad behavior. I started to roughly rub Ponyboy's head as I started makin' fun of him again. So after a while of rubbin' it in on how he looked, I convinced the two to come with me for somethin' to eat. They drug themselves to Buck's car with me, so I drove at a very fast speed whenever we actually hit the road in hopes of wakin' them up.

Boy, did it work! The look of horror on their faces that was born as I popped a two-wheeled wheelie was fuckin' priceless! So after I grew bored with torturin' the munchkins, I pulled up at the Dairy Queen. As we ordered and gorged on our food, I informed them about the big rumble tomorrow night.

The night that Two-bit fainted after him and Darry's race, I had bumped into that redheaded slut on my way to the Curtis home and she told me all about the rumble. Boy, does she hate me! I didn't even hit on her this time and she started assumin' I was comin' on to her like the real harlot she was. But still, she's the perfect person to use in discussion whenever you're tryin' to convince two clueless teenies that you're straight.

Anyway, after Two-bit and I had entered the house, I told them everything and we all agreed to not speak of the rumble until that day. No problem. The Socs were jobbers, anyway. There was really no need in preparin' for a rumble anymore...the Socs weren't as good of fighters as they thought.

I told them about Two-bit gettin' jumped. I felt a bit of pride for him, but then I felt like an ass for not showin' up earlier to help him. He was strong....real strong. But still...I didn't wanna see him get hurt.

So after a little insight about the rumble and how much of a skank Cherry Valance was, I changed the subject to Ponyboy's shootin' skills. Pony said that Darry was a better shot than he was and them him and Soda just like messin' around. But I knew that he was too much of a pussy to shoot anything. Hell, I'm willin' to bet that everybody in the group (even Johnny) are ALL better shots than Ponyboy Curtis.

Suddenly, the one thing that I feared I would hear the second Two-bit had convinced me to come...I ended up hearin', anyway. Johnny lifted his head up and said, "We're goin' back and turn ourselves in." .......WHAT?! Good lord, I started freakin' out whenever I heard that little sonuvabitch!

I asked him what he had said and just simply repeated his previous sentence. I couldn't fuckin' believe it...after all I've done for these little turds and now they wanna go back to Tulsa?! Really? WHAT THE HELL?!

Johnny started tryin' to explain himself, but I didn't even bother listenin' to him anymore. I was slightly twitchin' in anger and my teeth were chatterin' a slight bit. God, that was a little annoyin'....so I decided to calm my nerves my chewin' on the corner of my ID card. Nothin' better than havin' a fake ID in order to buy some booze, right?

After I stopped hearin' Johnny's voice, I looked back at him. "You sure you want to go back? Us greasers get it worse than anybody else." Johnny nodded. "I'm sure. It ain't fair for Ponyboy to..."

He continued to talk as I tuned him out for a brief moment. Of course, he was doin' it for Ponyboy.....oh my, that ain't new AT all! I mean, I've heard of pussy-wiped....but NEVER penis-wiped. Ugh...then again.....Two-bit somehow managed to convince me to come here.....oh my god....I'm penis-wiped, ain't I?

DAMNIT. Erg...oh well. If the conclusion I had thought of earlier was true, than it was well worth it. I already know that I'm willin' to do anything for him...I mean....why else would I be here right now?

But at least he had a good reason to send me here. He's worried...just like everybody else. And even though Ponyboy's an inconsiderate little roach, Two-bit still worries about him. He was truly amazin'....I wonder what I ever did to deserve somebody like him.

"The boys are worried.....Two-bit was going to Texas to hunt for you." Instead, Johnny ignored me. "My parents....did they ask about me?" I snapped at the little pussy.

"NO, they didn't. Blast it Johnny, what do they matter? Shoot, my old man don't give a hang whether I'm in jail or dead in a car wreck or drunk in the gutter. That don't bother me none." Silence. I didn't mean to snap at him like that, but I couldn't help it. Not only did he completely disregard my remark on Two-bit, but he also thinks that somehow, his parents are actually gonna give damn about him.

As we pulled outta the Dairy Queen, I felt myself breathe hard. Why was Johnny doin' this? He's gonna end up like me now....and that's the last thing I wanted for my "almost" kid brother. Ugh....guess the boys'll be pleased with me, huh?

"Blast it, Johnny."

-----------------------------------------------

I realize a lot of the material in this chapter's right from the book and for that I apologize. If you're gonna write a story depicting a charcter's side of the story, you sometimes have to use material right out of the book. I try my hardest not to do that often, but there's times like this where you really have no choice. Now, I'm too lazy to ever include a disclaimer in these, but I suppose it's very necessary to do it now since there's a bunch of "book parts " in this chapter. So without further ado....

**I DON'T OWN A THING. **My name's Lindsey (insert last name). My name's NOT S.E. Hinton. S.E. Hinton's a way better writer than I could ever hope to be and she's one of my heroes. I'm just a girl with some ideas for a slightly "queer" side to the story.

Ah....now I feel much better. Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)


	30. Chapter 30: Messenger Boy Matthews

"Steve, you cheated! I demand a rematch!" Steve stifled a manly giggle as Soda threw his cards at him in mild anger. This was the fourth game in a row Steve had won. Now whether or not Steve's actually cheatin' or if Soda was just terrible at poker was beyond me, but it was still funny to watch them.

"Whatever, Sod. You'll just have to get used to gettin' your tush kicked in cards, I suppose." Soda reached over the table and grabbed Steve's arm. "Why I oughta-" Darry stepped in from the kitchen just in time to stop the two little lovebir-er....."friends".

"That's enough now, Soda." Soda let go of Steve's arm and crossed his arms. Steve continued to laugh at him shamelessly. Finally, I decided to speak up.

"D'aw...poor Soda. Gettin' his wittle tushy kicked by little Stevie-Wevie here!" At "Stevie-Wevie", I had grabbed Steve in a headlock and rubbed my fist hard into the top of his head. Steve tried to pull away, but I was far too strong for him. "Ack! Two-bit, lemme go!"

So I did as I was told shoved him back to his seat gently. Sodapop nodded at me as challenged Steve to yet another game of poker. I had a feelin' that thanks to my "fit" earlier, it's possible that Soda might actually know about me....I mean....he said my secret was safe with him. I didn't really know if he meant as "You can tell me anything" or "Nobody besides me will know you're a faggot".

Either way, it's best just to be very nice to him so I don't end up pissin' him off and settin' him off to tell people. Of course, I wasn't like Sodapop to get very angry. Then again, hardly anybody's ever seen ME angry. Just Mom, Dad, Kim, Dally, and now Soda.

Darry took a seat next to me on the couch and eyed me. "So where's Dally? I ain't seen him all day." I shrugged. I actually didn't know, to tell you the truth!

I mean, I know he's supposed to be in Windrixville, but why's he takin' so long to get back? Last night, before I went to bed at my place, Kim had been askin' me why I made Dally go to Windrixville if I was just gonna worry about him so much. She said that I should've just forgiven him and made up with him. Oh lord, I know she's right.

Darry gave me a curious look. "Really? You and him have been spendin' so much time together lately....." Soda's head bolted up from his hand of cards. "What's wrong with hangin' out with friends, Darry?"

Darry looked over at Soda and back at me. "Nothin'. Just figured that you'd know where he was." I shrugged again. "I ain't gotta clue where he's at."

Darry looked down as I looked onward at Soda. He grinned right at me, an informative grin....he DOES know, huh? Suddenly the phone started ringin' and I got up to answer it. "Two-bit, that's not your call to answer!"

I turned back at Darry and grinned. "It is as long as I'm in this household." He rolled his eyes. "Fine, just don't scare anybody important away."

I let out a fake "HA!" as I continued onward to the phone. I picked it up and leaned it against my ear. "Curtis residence. May I take your order?" I chuckled silently at my own joke as the man's voice sounded.

"Hello, this is Officer Paul Kingsly. We have news on a Mr. Ponyboy Curtis. Is this is legal guardian speaking?" My eyes widened. Ponyboy? "Naw, he's not available right now, but I'm a trusted family friend. I can pass the message to him as soon as I can."

Silence for a second. "You sure you can be trusted?" "Yes, sir." I could hear a sigh on the other end.

"Very well. Ponyboy and his friend, the one that murdered Bob Sheldon the other night, were both found in Windrixville, helping a bunch of endangered kids in a burning church." My eyes widened. "W-Was there another boy with them, officer?" "Oh yeah. You know that crook Dallas Winston? Well, believe it or not, he went in after the two boys, pulled one out and then he went in for the other. But anyway, tell Ponyboy's legal guardian as soon as you can that he's at the nearest hospital from Tulsa right now."

"Wait, sir? How're the other two boys?" Another sigh. "They didn't make it out as easily as Mr. Curtis did. Winston burnt his arm very badly and Mr. Cade, he........tell Mr. Curtis' legal guardian soon, okay?" "Hey wait! Yo-" The bastard hung up on me!

I slammed the phone back and rushed back to the guys. "Fellers! Ponyboy's back! He's in the nearest hospital near Tulsa! And Johnny, too! Dally's with them, too! C'mon!!" Everybody's eyes nearly bolted outta their heads as the all rushed for the door. Within a minute's time, we were all in Darry's car drivin' off.

Darry had the wheel while Sodapop rode shotgun, leavin' me and Steve to the backseat. Steve glanced over at me and started to whisper. "I don't wanna see him..." I sighed and whispered back to him.

"I do...but I wanna see Johnny and Dallas more."

---------------------------------------------

I couldn't bring myself to actually write Dally's point of view on this because that would mean that I'd have to right about Johnny getting hurt. :(

So I took this option!


	31. Chapter 31: Sick Bronco Rider

Once we arrived at the hospital, Soda went rushin' for the Waitin' Room as Darry quickly followed him. Steve didn't wanna see Ponyboy and, even though I did, I wanted to see Dally more. And especially Johnny more.....the fuzz couldn't even tell me if he was gonna be okay or not....why? Was Johnny that bad off?

I wanted to know....and even though Dally wasn't in as bad of shape as Johnnykid, I still felt like a horse's ass for makin' him go to Windrixville. If I hadn't of sent him out, he wouldn't be in the hospital right now. And Johnny....he'd still be okay. I couldn't help but feel like this was all my fault.

I mean....if I had stayed with Pony and John that night of the murder, it wouldn't of ever happened. If anybody was gonna be charged for murder, it would either be those Soc bastards or me. I would've helped Ponyboy out, too. Johnny wouldn't have had to kill that boy.

And if I hadn't made Dally leave for Windrixville, he and Johnnycake wouldn't be in such bad shape. He'd still be here with me...as if it never happened. Why didn't I just forgive him like Kim said? I wouldn't blame him if he hated my guts right now.

I thought negatively about this for a while as I took a long drag on my weed outside of the hospital with Steve. Like I said, Steve didn't wanna go in 'cuz it would've meant havin' to speak to Ponyboy. Don't get me wrong, I did wanna see the kid....but I had more things on my mind at the moment. Unfortunately, Steve noticed.

"What's eatin' you, Two-bit?" Damnit Steve...I don't wanna talk about it with you.... "The damn weather! It's eatin' my skin like a bunch of termites. Why the hell's it so cold today, anyway?" Steve shrugged.

"You should've brought a jacket or somethin'." He was right. All I was wearin' right now was my brown cowboy boots, my dark blue jeans, a pair of boxers underneath (NAAW. Never woulda guessed, huh?) and my orange Mickey shirt (I had more clothes I could've worn...I'm just too lazy to ever search through my room for somethin' new). I shouldn't of worn this shirt today....reminds me way too much of the night of the murder...but it also reminds me of the night Dal and I got together....so there's a brightside.

Dal..... "Steve?" He looked up at me in question. "What?"

"Can we go in and see Johnny and Dallas?" He shrugged. "I would, but the Curtis' will see us....and make us hang out with the tagalong...." He shuttered at the thought.

No wonder Dally and Steve got along so well. For some reason, they both hated Ponyboy Curtis! Dally hated him for the fact that he always though of himself rather than others and Steve hated him for the fact that he always cut into him and Soda's "alone time". But Dally was just bein' protective of Johnny (since him and Pony are such good friends and all).....but Steve ONLY hates him because he cuts into him and Soda's pal-time.

So far, Darry's the only guy in this group that don't set my gaydar off. Well.....not entirely, anyway. I sometimes get the impression that Darry was in love with his old pal, Paul Holden. I mean, he's always moody about not bein' able to go to college....somethin' Paul did....and we all know that Darry misses the old days.

As this processed through my head, I peered through the clear part of the door to see if there was any way at all that we could get through undetected. Whoa, what the hell?! What's with all the reporters crowdin' the Waitin' Room? Hmm....we could use this to our advantage...

"Steve, follow my lead." He nodded as we silently entered the sick place. The place was infested with hungry media-hogs tryin' to get the scoop on whatever story it was they were so darn fascinated with. But once I saw Soda cavortin' around with some guy's hat.....I knew what the fuss was about.

We hurried around all the annoyin' buzzards as we reached the main hallway, away from anybody that might recognize us. Unfortunately, no doctors were around at the moment to tell us where Dally and Johnny could've been. So....we just did what anybody in this situation would do and just started eavesdroppin' on every door we could find in hopes of hearin' familiar voices. It's fun to do, but alotta hassle.

First door.....

"Okay Kathy, you're doin' a great job. Just keep pushin', okay?"

"AGGGGGGHH!!!!"

Once the creepy sound of a baby cryin' sounded, we hurried away to the next door.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sanders......but it appears you have lung cancer."

"B-Bullshit....I ain't been smokin' more than ten years...it can't happen to me!"

Grr...next door.

"Well Mr. Smith, it doesn't appear that there's really any real threat to your scalp. It just appears that you have very irritated skin due to many chemicals placed in your head. Might I suggest using less grease for your hair? I guarantee it'll help matters."

At that, me and Steve started snickerin' loudly. And to add insult to injury, I shouted out "Yeah, greaser. Stop usin' so much dang gel, oil slick!" in my best Soc voice. My and Steve's laughter grew louder after that. The response was an angry, gruff voice that said, "SOC! I oughta make ya eat them words!!"

Me and Steve scampered away laughin' to the next door.

"How long am I in here?"

"Well....you ain't in bad shape at all. If it were my decision, you'd be free to go by tonight. But it's doctor's orders and I just goin' by what he says and what he says is that you should be fine to leave within two or three days."

"Two or three days?! I can't be here for that long! I got important business to do tomorrow night!"

DALLY! I looked over at Steve. "You wanna go in and see him?" Steve shrugged.

"Maybe later, I'm gonna go see Johnny first." I nodded as he crept away to the next door. I took a deep breath as I knocked on the door. Within three or four seconds, a rather dowdy lookin' woman opened.

"I take it you're a visitor, huh?" I nodded. "We ain't really letting people see 'im or the other kid right now....but since this bum's in well enough shape, I'll let you see him." Dally's head bolted up.

"Screw you, bitch! Who the hell're you callin' a bum?" She looked back over to him. "I'm callin' you the bum, numbskull." He leaned his chin onto his palm.

"Funny. Last time I checked, it was ME who went in to save my friends from a roarin' fire, not you." The nurse rolled her eyes and faced me again. "How do you put up with this crap?" I grinned.

"Because I care, I suppose." Dally's eyes widened once he heard my voice. Apparently he hadn't seen me through the dowdy lookin' nurse because that's when he decided to greet me. "Two-bit! Hey man....."

I smiled at him. "Hey Dal..." The nurse pushed me gently to the side so she could exit the room. "I'll leave you two alone for now. Just ring if you need anything."

"Will do, ma'am." And so, she walked off down the hall as I entered Dally's room, closin' the door behind me. As soon as the door shut, I rushed over to Dally and jumped on top of him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his white gown.

"I'm awful sorry for makin' you go there, Dally. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so-" Dally pushed me up a bit. "Say sorry one more time and I'll hurt ya, got it?" I nodded as I caressed his cheek.

"I just missed you is all..." He rolled his eyes. "What? You missed me that much after just one day without me?" I nodded and started pinchin' his cheeks.

"I just missed my wittle Dally-Wally is all! My my, you're so grown up...savin' all those kids and your friends...ah! You're my hero, Dal Dal!" He grabbed my hand and jerked it away. "You really gotta stop doin' that, man." I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"Aww...you know you missed me, too." He rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah...most lonely 24 hours in my whole seventeen years of livin'...." He looked up at me again and smiled.

"Bah...what am I kiddin'? I missed you like crazy." I smiled back as I leaned down to plant a kiss on him. My tongue slid over his lips as his repeated the same. He moaned shamelessly in my mouth for about three seconds.

He began to reach around my back and lift my shirt up. I broke the kiss long enough for him to succeed. "Ya'know...I've always dreamed about doin' it in a place like this..." I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"Well then...I can make that dream come true then." He let out a husky chuckle as he unzipped my jeans. "Hey, wait a second, Dal." He gave me a curious look, but the look soon whisked away whenever he saw what I was doin'.

I got up from Dally long enough to pull the bed covers over him. Then I pulled them back for a minute so that I could get back on top of him and cover myself as well. Once that was done, he continued to work on my jeans. Eventually, he had me bare from the waist down to a little bit passed my kneecaps.

He studied the sight before him for a moment and looked back up at me (well...my face, anyway). "You're really somethin'..." I wiggled my eyebrows yet again, only this time to cover the fact that I was blushin'. "So're you."

He lifted his gown up just enough for me to see hard-on clad tighty whities. As he pulled them down.....you can only imagine what position we were in within the next minute or two. I was archin' slightly upward as Dally dug his uneven nails hard into my back as I rode him from on top. I'm tellin' ya, this is very hard to pull off....but I'm managin' so far, right?

I felt like I was ridin' a grisly bronco at the rodeo.....only the pain I was feelin' was actually pleasurable and I wasn't gettin' bucked off into the ground. "Umph...unk...Dally..." Without realizin'....without carin'....the cover that was sprawled on top of us slid down slowly until it stopped just above my ass, revealin' just my back to the hospital room. My bare back....which was probably covered in cuts, bruises, and blood thanks to Dally.

Before I could let out another outburst, a great horror struck in the room. The door opened. "Hey guys, they wouldn't let me see Johnny and-" We turned to face Steve jumpin' back in shock.

Dally quickly pulled out and pulled his undies back on as I wrapped the bed cover all around my lower body and ended up fallin' to the floor. "Oh my go-WHAT THE FUCK?!" I sat up to once again see the horror in Steve's eyes. That ain't good....

Not one bit.

------------------------------------------------------------

I promise, this is the last sex chapter for the fic (unless anybody makes any suggestions that they want written...then I'll have to break the promise for them). XD


	32. Chapter 32: Nurse's Orders

Fuck! Why the hell was everybody now findin' out about us?! Dally ain't gonna wanna talk to me for a while after this... Would you after gettin' caught fuckin' another boy in a hospital bed?

Probably not. This ain't fair....now that Steve knows, he'll tell Soda (but since he apparently already knows, that won't be too bad)....but then he'll everybody else and everybody'll be in on it. Me and Dally'll probably get shot by some big church group somewhere. This is why you shouldn't have sex, kiddies.

No. I ain't goin' down that easy. I love Dallas Winston and I ain't gonna fuck our relationship up just because we got caught by somebody in the gang (makin' it now two people in our group that knows besides us....which is far enough...to far, actually). "Well?! Explain yourselves!"

I gotta think of somethin' quick. C'mon Keith....your lies have gotten you many great things in the past.....use that creativity now! Dally's dependin' on ya..... Do it for him!

Once a plan hatched into my head, I looked at Dally and silently mouthed out the words "Trust me on this". Then I broke into loud shrieks as I crawled over to Steve's feet. "AGH!!!! Oh my god....AH-OW. Stevie....thank god you're here....uh-huh...ow..." Once I reached Steve's feet, I wrapped my arms tightly around his ankles and laid my head on his shoes.

Steve raised his eyebrow at me as he looked down at the back of my head. "Two-bit....um.....what're you doin'? Why were you in bed with Dally? What the FUCK is goin' on around here?!" I removed one arm from his ankles and pretended to wipe my face off (whenever I was actually spittin' into my palm and wipin' it around my eyes and cheeks). Then I pressed my thumb hard into my left eyeball before it hurt and then move on to the next eye.

Then the fake sobs came alive. "*sniff* Oh my god....Steve....I had no choice....*sob* please believe me...and l-let me tell you the story! *sob*" I looked up at Steve with sad eyes as he gasped at the sight. Like I said before, hardly anybody's ever seen me cry before and even though I ain't actually cryin' at the moment, Steve don't have to know that, now does he?

"T-Two-bit.....you're cryin'....you NEVER cry....here." He held a hand out. I grabbed his hand and moved my other hand to hold the bed sheet around my waist. I got myself up and Steve turned around, sayin' "I'll let you get your clothes back on first, okay?"

I nodded and turned around to drop the bed sheet to the floor. I could see Dally in the corner of my eye lickin' his lips. I tried to ignore him as I pulled my underwear and jeans up. And right as I pulled the zipper up, Dally motioned for me to look at him.

He shrugged curiously as I quietly mouthed out "I got this under control. Just go with the story." I bent over to grab my shirt from the floor and quickly pulled it back on. Then I turned back to Steve with another pathetic sob. "O-Okay Steve......listen to me and believe me."

Steve turned back around and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Whatever happened obviously is achin' ya, buddy. I ain't ever seen you cry before." I nodded and went on with the story. "Whenever I first got in here, Dally's arm started twitchin' like mad and he said it was killin' him in pain. So the nurse injected him with some drug that kills pain, but also has a weird side effect of hallucinatin'. I ain't got a clue what the drug's called, but I don't ever want it in me. She also mentioned that whenever a person's under the "spell" of the painkiller, it's best to do whatever they say or else a nerve in their brain got out. Then the blood vessels will burst....and the person'll die. I didn't want Dally to die.....and he kept insistin' that I was Sylvia. He kept callin' me babe and sweetheart.....really creepin' me out. Then he pretty much raped me. I said no, Steve.......I really did. But I didn't want him to die....he's my friend......what was I supposed to do, just let his nerves go out and watch him die?! You would've done the same thing, Steve!"

I broke out into fake cries once more as I wrapped my arms around Steve and buried my face into his shirt. Then he patted my back and whispered, "Yeah, you're right....I probably would've done the same thing." I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes. He took a deep breath.

"You really scared me there, buddy.....I ain't got a clue what I'd do if you were some kinda faggot!" I let out a weak chuckle. "Ain't gonna happen, Steve. Anyway, what about Johnny?" Steve sighed.

"They won't let me see him....they won't let anybody see him right now. Darry, Soda, and Ponyboy are on their way home. All the "family excitement" made them completely forget about us bein' here. So I just came in here to visit Dally and get you to leave....but apparently Dally's in no condition to see ANYBODY." I'm guessin' Dally understood the story, because the next thing we knew, Dally was nudging his mouth against my neck. "C'mon, _Sylvie_....let's get back to our fun." I tried my hardest not to blush as I faced him.

"No, Dally. I gotta get home soon." He groaned. "Man, foiled again. Ya'know...you women don't ever wanna put out. Why?" Then he faced Steve and grinned.

"Oh _HEEEY_, Ponyboy!" He slapped Steve's back with his good arm and started gigglin' drunkenly. "Maan....last time I saw you, your back was on fire. AHAHA! Maaaan.....I'll bet you're _awful_ glad to see Soda again, huh? Steve Randle's always so _jealous_ whenever you're around, you know that?" Steve's eyes blared angrily.

"I AIN'T PONYBOY!" Dally started laughin'. "Man, you're funny, Pony. You're becomin' more like Two-bit everyday. Speakin' of, where is he?" Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm.

"Bye, Dally!" I quickly turned to face Dally with accomplished eyes. He winked at me as the door slowly shut. Mission accomplished.

I'm so glad Steve's a moron....

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope yuh's enjoyed! :)


	33. Chapter 33: Meet The Creeper

Johnny was THAT bad off that nobody was even allowed to see 'im? God....that makes me feel a lot better....not. Stupid Ponyboy....runnin' in that church like that. And because Johnny loves him so much, he's now in this bad state.

It's all his fault, I just know it. Two-bit's convinced that it's his own fault for not stayin' with them.....he couldn't be more wrong. He didn't know Darry was gonna hit Pony....he didn't know Pony was gonna get mauled by a bunch of drunk Socs....he didn't know Johnny was gonna kill one....and he certainly didn't that the church was gonna catch fire. He needs to stop blamin' himself for this mess.

This whole situation itself is what haunted my sleep all last night. Not to mention, the big rumble was tonight and I wasn't allowed to leave. I mean....c'mon. They need me tonight!

Let's see....what else haunted my sleep last night? Well....the fact that Steve caught me and Keith doin' things that normal friends usually don't do, that kinda set my nerves off a bit. Thankfully, Two-bit's a great liar and somehow managed to cover things up. Ya'know....I used to think Two-bit was the dumbest outta the group...but shoot....I was mistaken!

I guess that just means more things about him to admire. Sure, I cared about him even when I thought he was stupid, but now....it's nice to know that I've gotta man with at least a few brains! For the longest time, I thought Ponyboy was the one with the brains...but after that little display in Windrixville AND the fact that he's totally oblivious to Johnny's feelin's for him.....he's quite the little fuckin' dumbass. And he always will be.

Johnny doesn't need a boyfriend....he needs a family. Me and the boys are the only ones who care for him....and I ain't includin' Ponyboy in the picture. He don't care about Johnny....he never will. I used to think he was head over heels in love with him....but now I'm thinkin' otherwise.

Don't get me wrong, I still think he's as queer as a two-dollar bill.....but I don't think he cares about Johnny. If he did, he wouldn't have gotten him in this mess. Hell, the day I find out that Pony actually does feel the same way about Johnny is also gonna be the day that gay marriage is legalized. It just ain't gonna happen....ya'know?

I mean....I'd love for it to be legal to marry another man. I'd definitely go out an' get a ring for Two-bit....but it won't ever happen. Society won't allow it because it's "unnatural" and "wrong". Instead, all bein' gay will do ya in for is some time at your local crazy place (So the fuck what if me, Two-bit and Johnny are fruit loops? NOBODY'S sane. There's always SOMETHIN' wrong with ya).

We're not crazy! How's bein' gay "crazy"? Sure, we ain't sane....but we ain't crazy. Not by a long shot.

Sure......Johnny used to be suicidal (I dunno if he still is or if that was just a phase he was goin' through....scared the livin' hell outta me whenever I found out), Two-bit's got a drinkin' problem (probably to cover-up his hidden symptoms of depression) and I love breakin' the law and have a hard time trustin' people. But we ain't crazy. No. We ain't!

"Hey, Dallas." Once the voice sounded, I was broken outta my thoughts in time to see Tim Shepard starin' down at me. Sure, he was a major pest...but we were slightly buddies at times. "Hey, Tim."

He chuckled as he revealed an object that was hidden behind his back. It was the paper. "Ya'know....I saw your mug in this here newsie shit....golly....I can't believe it didn't say "Wanted Dead or Alive" under your ugly face." I chuckled at the rat bastard.

"'Tis a shame, pal. Maybe you'll fill that void in some newsprint one day." He laughed again as he dropped the paper down on the floor. Then he leaned down closer to my face. "What's a real shame....you ain't gonna be able to fight in this big ol' rumble comin' up tonight."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't remind me, Shepard." He gave me the most sickenin' grin I'd ever seen as he went on with, "Must really ache ya to not be able to fight against them Socs, huh?" I pushed him away with my good arm.

"Why don'tcha get lost, Tim?" He threw his head back in laughter and walked towards the door. "Fine, I'll take my leave. And I'll be sure to think about how pissed I'm making ya while I'm boppin' some cronies over the skull." I growled as he finally exited the room.

Damn Tim Shepard......what an asshole. I hope to hell he gets his fuckin' skull bashed in that goddamn rumble! Although....he's awful strong. He'll do a good job....not as good as me....but still good.

I need somebody to vent to.....I'm gonna go see Johnny. I don't fuckin' care if I ain't allowed to see him; I'm still gonna. Dallas Winston does whatever the hell he wants! And if I get caught by that bitch of a nurse that keeps naggin' me on and on about obeyin' the rules, I'll just say that I had to go take a piss (there ain't no way I'm usin' that creepy lookin' metal basin thing.....too gross for my taste).

Luckily, I already knew where Johnny's room was. I had heard people mentionin' the room number of the "burned greaser boy" and I immediately assumed that they were talkin' 'bout Johnnycake. And, of course, I was right. It ain't everyday that a greaser gets burned in a burnin' church, ya'know.

Once I made it to his room, his nurse first told me not to go and see him. After I'd told her how close of friends we were, she caved in and let me see him. He was just now wakin' up from a long night's sleep. "Hey, Johnnycake."

His eyes sparkled as he greeted me back. "Hey, Dally." His voice was weak....it really set me on edge. "Tim Shepard came to see me a little while ago..."

He laid there, lookin' at me.....tryin' hard to smile. "What'd he say..?" I sighed heavily. "He just came by to rub it in that I can't fight in the rumble tonight."

Johnny frowned. "I'm awful sorry, Dal....I know how much you love rumbles..." I smiled weakly. "It's okay, kid. Don't be sorry for anythin', okay?"

I can tell he was tryin' to nod, but his neck wouldn't go back any further than it already was. So he just smiled. "Okay." I smiled.

"I...uh....suppose I should let you rest a bit longer. I'll check up on ya later, kiddo." I turned to leave, but was stopped. "Dally?" I turned back to face the kid.

"Yeah?" He just stared at me for a second before explainin'. "Do you think.....Ponyboy's thinkin' 'bout me right now? I mean.....do you think's he's worried about me?" I was tryin' my hardest not to throw a fit or roll my eyes at the sick greaser.

"Yeah, John....I'm sure he is."

-------------------------------------------------------

Yay, Dally has returned into the narrative spotlight! :D Two-bit'll probably be back for the next one. :)


	34. Chapter 34: Long Time No See

"So Two-bit....." I turned my head to face Steve as we walked over to the Curtis' house. "So.....what?" He sighed.

"H-How does it feel to.....well....ya'know....." I cocked my eyebrow at the slightly dumbfounded greaser. "To what, Steve?" Then he shrugged and took another deep breath.

"To do it with a guy?" My eyes widened in slight shock. "Uh-hummm.....why do you wanna know?" He shrugged again.

"I dunno....just since you were pretty much forced to do it with Dally yesterday....I just wanted to know how it felt to.....yeah.....take it up the rear....or was it the other way around?" Was Steve actually smarter than I thought? Naw....no way. He's just in a little shock is all.

"Well....um....it hurts....takin' it up that way....and i-it's very..gross. Ugh....thank you for makin' me remindin' me of that....I was hopin' to just forget that I ever had to do that!" Steve's eyes met with the ground. "Did it feel.....good?" I rolled my eyes.

"Didn't I just say it hurt like a bitch?" Steve grinned and nodded. "I know....but did it turn you on any? Did you like it? Whenever it hurts.....ya'know." What the hell was Steve Randle gettin' at here?!

So we stopped walkin' and I turned to face him. "Steve...now I'm gonna ask ya to get this all out now before we see the boys....where's this goin'?" He shrugged again. "I dunno....I guess I was just curious is all..."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well I'll be....Steve Randle....are you....confused?" His eyes shot open and he furiously shook his head "no". "Hell no! I ain't some kinda fuckin' faggot!!"

Boy he was in for it now....my grin was sweepin' onto my face. "Shoot, Steve....your face is gettin' as red as a beet!" His mouth dropped open. "WHAT?!"

My grin grew wider. "Or should I say.....you're as colorful as the rainbow?" He shoved me back hard enough for me to fall over onto the ground. "I AIN'T GAY! You're the one who fucked Dallas Winston, not me!!"

I threw my head back in uproarious laughter as he continued to give me the look of death. "Hoho....oh my.....Steve, don't be so ashamed! I think it's cute that you'd like Soda to park his bun in your oven!" Now his mouth and eyes both dropped open and kicked me hard in the stomach. "AGH!"

I stopped laughin' and looked up at Steve with angry eyes. "What the hell, man? I was just pullin' your chain!" He continued to stare me down with a vivid look of hatred. Then finally, he sighed and held out a hand.

I grabbed it and pulled myself up. And right as I stood up, I punched Steve right in the jaw. "OWPH!" He looked back at me, rubbin' his cheek slowly.

"Okay, okay.....I deserved that. But no more fightin', okay? We gotta save ourselves for the rumble tonight." I sighed and nodded. "Alright, and I'm sorry for callin' you a faggot." He nodded and replied with, "And I'm sorry for kickin' your guts out."

I started rubbin' my belly soothingly. I was feelin' a bit sick now... "Yeah...I'm sorry you did, too." Then I covered my mouth and hurried over to nearby bush and puked my guts (that Steve nearly kicked outta me) out.

Steve rushed over and rubbed my back. "You alright?! Golly...I didn't mean to hit you THAT hard! You sure you don't need a doctor or somethin'?" Golly, I'd love to go the doctor....and the ONLY reason for that is so I can be around Dally and Johnny more. I shook my head slowly.

"N-No....I'm good. You just kicked my breakfast outta me. I'm sure that if I rest a bit and try to relax that I'll be good enough not to spew chunks all over the Socs tonight." Steve chuckled. "Well...that would definitely help us if you did!" I grinned weakly.

"Yeah....don't do it again." Steve nodded as we continued to walk over to our original destination. "Hey Steve?" He looked over at me.

"Yeah?" I sighed. "Don't tell anybody about yesterday...please? I...uh.....don't wanna be reminded and tormented because of what I had to do." He looked at the ground and back at me to nod.

"Alright.....I won't tell a soul." I cocked an eyebrow. "Not even Sodapop?" He flashed me a reassurin' grin.

"Not even Sodapop." Once we finally made it to the door, I opened it and called out, "Anybody home?" Suddenly, we heard a voice that I really missed not hearin' for so long. "In here! Don't slam the door."

Steve grinned as I walked in first and he gallantly slammed the door hard upon enterin'. I charged into the kitchen and grabbed a rather skinny Ponyboy Curtis by his upper arms and swung him around in a circle or two. "Hey Ponyboy, no time no see!!" I spun him into Steve, who then slapped his back...causin' him to fly forward a bit.

It took me until now to notice that not only was Pony holdin' a skillet in one hand....but his hair.....what the HELL happened to his tuff head of hair?! He looked even gayer than he did before! And I think I'd know what gay looks like, don'tcha think?! Oh lordy....he looks....looks.....TERRIBLE!

So after Ponyboy finished bitchin' about me screwin' up his breakfast and me helpin' to cleanin' it up, I started to make fun of his new hairdo while passin' Steve a wink or two. I figured that if I did somethin' that Steve normally smiles over, he'd slowly and gradually forget about me and Dally's.....humpcattin'. And it seemed to work! He seemed to be at ease as Ponyboy read the paper and I cleaned up his floor from the spilled eggs.

But that's probably because Ponyboy wasn't supposed to like what the paper said..... "You mean....*gulp*....that they're thinking about putting me and Soda in a boy's home or something?" Steve replied with, "Somethin' like that" as he combed his hair back a bit. The room stayed quiet for a little while.

I mindlessly wiped the floor as my mind started process everythin' that's happened in the last week. Ponyboy got jumped by a bunch of Socs, me and Dally hooked up, Johnny killed some drunk rich kid, him and Ponyboy run off to Windrixville, I got jumped by a bunch of Socs...(me and Dally argued after that....but then we made up....and out...and in...if you catch my draft-er...drift), I make Dally go to Windrixville, Soda might know that I'm gay, Dally and the other two save a bunch of kids in a burnin' church, Johnny and Dally are in the hospital, Steve catches me ridin' on Dally like a wild cowboy.....there's the recap for ya. Need me to explain again? I didn't think so.

Still, I wonder.....how's he doin' right now? Dally, I mean. Is he thinkin' of me any? Golly, I wish I could see him right now...

Pretty much for the rest of the time there, I was dead. I couldn't listen to anybody carefully. The only times I had showed any sigh of listenin' was whenever Ponyboy started blubberin' 'bout bein' put in a boy's home a little bit later whenever he said he'd dreamed a bad dream. Otherwise, I couldn't care about anythin' else rather than seein' Dally and hopin' to hell that Johnny was gonna live.

It took me a little while to even notice Soda and Darry in the room. I'd heard Darry sayin' that Ponyboy needed somebody to watch him....this is my chance! This is the perfect excuse to go out and see Dally! And Johnny, too!

"I'll baby-sit him" were the first words to leave my throat after duckin' from a really wimpy lookin' chug from Ponyboy.

---------------------------------------------------------------

It's raining!!!! *SPASMS!!!!* I'm happy now....it was boiling hot earlier.....:(


	35. Chapter 35: Waitin' For A Flood

There's too much tension....why too much tension. Even outta the house.....there's still enough bad thoughts to go around. After Darry, Steve and Soda all left for work, I managed to talk Ponyboy into goin' to town with me for a few cokes. Of course, I just wanted to see Dally and the kid....but he didn't have to know that right away.

On our way to the Tasty Freeze, I glanced over at the blonde. He looked like Death had just kicked him in the nutsack. I sighed in sorrow. I know Pony was awful worried 'bout Johnny....I feel the EXACT same way about Dally.

Guh....I can't stand the silence! I have to say or do somethin' to lift spirits up a bit! So, my mind went back to yesterday (no, not when me and Dally were fuckin'). I remembered some of the screwies that Steve and I listened to in the hallway.

Then my mind went back to the other day whenever my car went out. Scared the daylights outta me and Dally! Our course, I ain't gonna tell Ponyboy it was Dally with me.... Soda already knows and Steve was very close to findin' out....that's enough.

So after I had thought up of the perfect combination of words, I spoke up. "I would drive us.....but the brakes are out on my car." Yeah....and it crashed into a wall....but Steve and Soda swore up and down that they were workin' on fixin' it. "Almost killed me and Kathy the other night."

No matter how hard you try, it's damn near impossible to forget the horrifyin' sounds of childbirth. I'm sure somewhere in my sleep last night that I heard a baby cryin'......times like that....I'm glad I'm not just a guy....but also a gay one at that. If gay marriage is ever legalized, I'm makin' Dally adopt a ten-year or somethin'. One thing to say though....I'm glad I ain't Kathy!

I flipped the collar of my jacket up as I lit up a cigarette. I chuckled so quietly at the next thing to remember from yesterday that Pony couldn't hear me. Now how to fix this into the "story"... "You oughtta see Kathy's brother. Now there's a hood. He's so greasy he glides when he walks. He goes to the barber for an oil change, not a haircut."

I burst out into cheerful laughter as Ponyboy just smiled weakly. Suppose I couldn't blame him for not laughin'. Johnny was in the hospital and in very bad condition....can't possibly be easy on the kid. At least Dally was gonna be okay....the doctors didn't even know if Johnny was gonna make it or not.

We eventually stopped by the Tasty Freeze and got our stuff and headed out to leave. Surely enough, a blue Mercedes came pullin' up and a couple of Socs climbed outta the vehicle. _Great_....all we needed today.... I just wanted to head straight for the goddamn hospital....now we gotta deal with _these_ fruity little cheerios.

I glanced over at a shock-ridden Ponyboy. He looked as though he was 'bout to run on home and change his shorts, but I shook my head and tossed him a weed. Kid don't need anymore bullshit goin' on now. Besides, I ain't about to let a bunch of Socs in floody lookin' slacks stop me from seein' Dally.

I leaned my elbow onto Ponyboy's shoulder and dragged on my light....doin' my best to look tough. A bunch of richies in a tuff lookin' car ain't gonna scare me. "You know the rules. No jazz before the rumble." One of the ones with awful lookin' hair spoke up (well....they all had terrible haircuts....but I'm referin' to the one in front).

"We know." He turned to face Ponyboy. "Come here. I want to talk to you." Ponyboy glanced over at me and I just gave him a simple shrug as he walked away with the rich scoundrel.

Right as they walked away, some snotty-nosed guy came up to me and started talkin' horsey trash. "Speakin' of the rumble, _pal_...you be best not to bring any weapons. We've heard a lot about you and we know when we see a no-good hood. You and that Dallas Winston are over the charts in the category of "white trash" if you ask our opinion." Him and his friends started crackin' up as a bunch of nearby hoods started watchin' us from a small distance. Probably to jump in and help just in case they break the traditional rules of your standard rumble.

"I know, _"pal"_. I just hope you are your boyfriends don't start humpcattin' each other durin' the rumble. Shoot, the last thing we need is to be covered in Socie Love Duel Soup!" Some nearby greasers started stiflin' giggles as the group of Socs all scowled at each other in heavy disgust. I took a look down at their pants. Shoot.....and I thought Ponyboy looked faggy!

"Check it-check out their pants!" I burst out into happy laughter as the Socs turned their scowls over to me. But...I just continued to have my fun. "You boys waitin' for a flood?"

I continued to laugh as one of the rather pale lookin' greasers in the background let out this horrifyin' laugh that sounded like a very loud "_HA HA_!". He had a Soc laugh.....kinda nerve wreckin'. "I hear they stamp your face into gorilla cookies." I laughed yet again as the Socie greaser in the background just kinda grunted in a somewhat cheerful way.

The Soc in the red Madras snarled as he simply came back with, "You're funny." Then the guy in yellow retorted back with, "Oh _yeah_." I smiled in my usual carefree style as the guy with the creepy laugh spoke up. "They oughta place y'all in the Tulsa Zoo as a new species."

I smirked as I added in, "Or better yet, they shoulda made ya'll the main characters in King Kong vs. Godzilla." Again, I laughed at my own joke as the creepy guy in the back laughed hysterically. The guy in yellow rolled his eyes and pointed at my chest. "Listen here, hood: we ain't in the mood for your crappy jokes, understand?"

I slowly lifted my arms up as if I were held up by the fuzz. "Whoa there, sport. I ain't gotta clue where that finger's been. It..uh...might still have some residue from your last....."jumpin'" with your boys and a couple of frisky hoods"." He turned to his friend and back at me, still pointin' at me. "Are you callin' me _gay_, hood?!"

I smirked at the numbskull. "Maybe...you're too pretty to be a pussybanger...tell me....how much time do you spend on your face everyday?" He scowled and moved his hands away from me. "I ain't gonna hit ya...._yet_. I'm gonna remember your face tonight and I'll have me and my boys jump ya."

I smirked again. "Oooh, _kinky_." His mouth dropped open, but soon closed back up. He smirked back at me.

"Ya'know...you gotta a real pretty face. _Too_ pretty....you sure you ain't the faggot, greaser?" I wiggled my eyebrows. "Definitely not with _you_, Ken. 'Sides, Barbie'd be a bit jealous, don'tcha think?" I slapped my knee in a hysterical laughter as the guy in the back and now a new guy were laughin' their asses off their bodies.

Eventually, the Soc that wanted to talk to Ponyboy honked his horn and his lackeys obeyed him like strained bitches. I looked over at Ponyboy as he came walkin' back and asked, "What'd he want? What'd Mr. Super-Soc have to say?" Pony took out a cigarette and replied with, "He ain't a Soc. He's just a guy that wanted to talk." Psh, yeah right.

He ain't a Soc...HA! That's fuckin' hilarious. They're the reasons that you and Johnny had to go to Windrixville and, because of that, he and Dally are in the hospital. I thought you'd be a bit smarter than that, kid!

Johnny and Dally.....lord.....I don't think I can see them right now. I don't wanna see Johnny sufferin'....and I don't wanna have to tell Dallas how he's sufferin'. It'll crush him... Why couldn't it had been me that got burned in that church?!

At least then Dally wouldn't have to worry about losin' the kid that he saw as his little brother. He can replace me and get himself a new boyfriend.....but he can't replace Johnny. Not ever. Wow....my heart hurts.

The thought of Dally ever replacin' me with somebody new kills me. And the fact that it probably wouldn't phase him in the least to do it hurts even more. I still remember how his reaction was the first time Sylvia cheated on him....he didn't care. He just smiled and carried on before she came back.

Would he react that way if I ever left? Would he just see me as a hott time rather than a lover? God....my heart...it burns.... I don't want him to leave me.

And I don't wanna leave him. I care way too much about him to ever see myself without him. The only time I'd ever leave him would be if it made him happier to see me gone. Either way...as of now....I ain't ready to see them yet...I ain't ready to see Johnny dyin'...I ain't ready to see that horrible look of misery in Dally's eyes....

"You want to see a movie before we go see Johnny and Dallas?" He replied with a simple "nope" as he lit up his weed. Golly, did it really take him that long to find his lighter? What a slow kid...

Oh well....either way it goes....Pony's gonna have to see Johnny wastin' away in bed while I have to break the news to Dally.....BOY, today's gonna be great, huh?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I added the famous "Pants" thing in here! XD lol But since the movie didn't really show everything else that happened while Ponyboy was talking to Randy, I just decided to add a bit to the part. :)


	36. Chapter 36: Meant To Live

Right now, I really hated Ponyboy Curtis. Why the FUCK did he have to make me see Johnny and Dallas right now?! I mean, sure.....I wanted to see them earlier....but now I fear how everythin' will end. Jesus....just seein' Johnnykid like the way he was killed me enough!

I'm tryin' my hardest not to break out into tears right here in public....even though none of the boys'll see me right now. That's right....I ain't even in the hospital right now. Johnny wanted me to buy him another copy of _Gone with the Wind_ from the drugstore and bring it to him. Of course....I'm a little low on cash and I rarely "buy" things anymore, anyways.

So.....you can figure I'll probably steal it in a minute. But not right now....I needed to cool off a bit before I went back there. Seein' the kid like that.....it made me wanna die. It could've been anybody else BUT him....but it was him all right.

I mean....me, Darry, Dally, Tim Shepard and Steve could survive through somethin' like that. Yeah, I'd be an emotional wreck if it had been Dally.....but he could manage somethin' that major better than Johnny could. Even people as weak as Sodapop and Ponyboy could handle themselves better than Johnny could. Now, I ain't sayin' Sodapop wasn't strong....I'm just sayin' that if he were the one dyin' here, he'd struggle a lot and nearly lose.

And Ponyboy.....shoot....the kid could barely even fight let alone survive a serious injury! I know I ain't supposed to bag on him like that, but it's fuckin' true! There's a reason Darry's always on his ass, you know. If he weren't so strict on Pony, then Pony'd probably be dead by now.

Dead.....ugh.....I don't hear that word ever again. Especially since Johnny was in such bad shape. Okay, enough of this; I'm just gonna steal the goddamn book and leave. So, I did just that (boy, I'm surprised they ain't put any signs with my face on it with a bright red "X" over it yet!).

Once I was outta sight from the store, I freed the thick, paperback book from under my shirt and headed straight back for the hospital. When I was there earlier, Johnny was just very weakly commentin' on how tuff it was that he was in the paper. He also mentioned that Tim Shepard had come by to visit Dally. They'd always been great friends....no matter how much Dally claimed he hated him.

Now, upon enterin' the hallway.....I saw a rather short woman waitin' in the hallway, shootin' me the look of murder. She scared me to death.....and nothin' usually scares me unless it's about my friends, family, or Dally. She's probably a mental patient....I might just wanna get outta her way before she uses her pathetically attained telekinetic powers to guess that I'm a fag and throw holy water in my eyes in hopes of castin' the demons out. After all, everybody around here assumes that just because you're gay, Satan is inside your body...pissin' on your organs and touchin' blood veins...causin' them to burn and rot (I've been to church with Mom and Kim once before after dad left....most horrifyin' experience in my entire life. It even beats the night that I found out that I was truly queer and believe me....havin' to get pressured by a bunch of drunk Brumly boys to screw one of them's sister and end up gettin' so frightened by the situation that I was cryin' as the bitch tried to get me hard (but utterly failed) is VERY terrifyin'. As much as I wanted to run....I was terrified that people would catch on to my new discovery. But enough about that. As for church....the only time I ever go to anymore is if my friends wanna go and I actually have an excuse not to listen to anythin' that might offend me).

Whenever I finally made it back to Johnny's room, I bumped into Ponyboy...who was apparently just leavin'. I lifted my head up to face the nurse. "You can't see him right now." I squinted my eyes enough to see why exactly.

Johnny was unconscious.......shit.....no... Please tell me he ain't d-....d-..... Desperate not to finish my thought, I handed the book over to her. "Make sure he can it when he comes around."

She didn't say a thing afterward. She just took the book and closed the door behind her. Why didn't she at least say "okay" or somethin' like that? Was Johnny really....no.

He can't be. Not yet. And if he were, Pony'd be in a confused haze. So far, the only thing I could feel he was interested in was starin' at my back as I stared Johnny's door down.

And that's all I did for the longest time....I could no longer give a rat's ass if Ponyboy was watchin' me or not. Johnny, my best friend.....he was dyin'. Dally, my boyfriend......he was gonna have a heart attack after I told him. And the worst part about this is.....there ain't nothin' I can do to help things get better.

All the times Johnny had either stayed at my house or hung around Dally to keep safe.....they were all for nothin'. Neither me nor Dally could do anythin' to help him now. I guess you can say that me and Dally kinda played as Johnny's foster parents. Hell, the lord knows that I'd adopt Johnny as my own and take Dally's hand in marriage.

Me and Dally were a way better team than Johnny's parents. At least we weren't violent with him. Sure, we'd sometimes horse around each other....but nothin' that would leave scars and emotional baggage. Guh....why'm I thinkin' 'bout everythin' in past tense?!

"I wish it was any one of us except Johnny." I meant it, too. I'd be happy to die for my buddies....Johnny has more to live for than I do. At least the gang would still like him if he and Ponyboy ever came outta the closet. "We could get along without anyone but Johnny."

Then under my breath, I added in, "Ya'll could live without Dally and Johnny....but I couldn't." I was sure to say it so quietly that Ponyboy couldn't hear me. And it was true. Outta everybody in the group, Dally and Johnny were the only two people that I could honestly say I'd be lost without if they were to leave.

Johnny's gonna be okay.....he's gonna be okay.....he's gonna be just fine....just fine. He was gonna live.....he was gonna get outta this place. Me and Dally....we'll take him away from that hell he should be able to call a home....we'll find a place of our own and live as one, big, happy family. Even if gay marriage never gets legalized, me and Dally'll still see each other as spouses.

Hell.....I already see Dally as my husband. I've felt this way about him for a very long time....before all this shit....before my dad left for the first time....before Mr. and Mrs. Curtis died....before everythin', just about. I love him with all the romantic feelin's in my heart. And i know that I'm gonna have to tell him the truth....even if it hurts him.

So, as I turned to see Ponyboy still lookin' at me....I finally said, "Let's go see Dallas."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope ya'll are enjoying this ridiculously long story so far!! :)


	37. Chapter 37: Do It For Johnny

After a quick confrontation with the creepy lookin' woman outside of Johnny's room, I can the discover that she was his god awful mom. I wanted to beat her senseless and watch her die I hated her so much. Is it bad that I didn't even really know her but I wanted to see her gone? Probably not....she deserves to die.

And on the way to Dally's room, I had to try my hardest not to cry. I didn't want anybody else in the group to see me cry. I already had to deal with Soda and Dally seein' me that way....nobody else needed to see. I tried keepin' my personal life away from everybody....it would be useless to cry now.

Ponyboy kept givin' me these annoyin' looks as we rode in the elevator to see Dally. It would've been better to ride with Steve....at least I could make fun of people around him. He was funny....Ponyboy...not so much. Pony's a good kid....but he seriously needs to loosen up or he'll end up like Darry or Dally one day.

But at least Darry and Dally didn't give me those stupid, wonderin' looks....like a certain SOMEBODY was right at this motherfuckin' moment!! "What're you lookin' at?!" Pony's eyes widened a bit and he looked away. "N-Nothin'....you're really worried about Johnny, aren't you?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Naw shit. Why?" He shrugged. "I've never seen you this tense before."

I let out a rather sarcastic chuckle as I came back with, "And you're so calm, huh? That's our Johnnycake in there, Pony....he could die." He frowned ever more. "Don't remind me, Two-bit....but I suppose it really is that bad if you're worried." Alright, I was gettin' sick and tired of this shit.

"Is it that un-fuckin'-believable that I'm capable of carin' and feelin'?! You say I'm tense? Hells yeah, I'm tense! We gotta a rumble to go to later, our best friend is dyin' and my boy-" I threw my mouth over my mouth in order for me to stop my "almost" confession. Pony's eyebrows shifted. "Your what?"

I shook my head. "Nothin'. I was just gonna say.....my boy...Pony, we can't let Johnny's condition get us down. We have to fight this fight against the Socs and win, ya'hear me?" Ponyboy nodded as he turned away again. Then, I ain't sure if he knew I could hear him or not, but I heard him sayin' somethin' in the faintest whisper that made me immediately feel bad for the kid.

"God....please don't take him away from me.....there's still things I need to tell him....about me....don't take him....listen to his words, God.....sixteen years really ain't enough time." See? What I did I tell ya? If any of you thought he was actually straight, I demand you cough up some loot now.

Dally and his nurse were arguin' whenever we finally got to his room. He greeted us both with a smile and a few "pretty" words about his nurse (in translation, he hated her and he wanted outta this death hole). I tried to hide my joy by smilin' at Ponyboy, who was smilin' back at me. I dunno what he was smilin' about, but I sure was glad to see Dally again.

"Shepard came by to see me a while ago." I smiled weakly and replied with, "That's what Johnny said. What'd he want?" He grinned weakly and said, "Said he saw my picture in the paper and couldn't believe it didn't have "Wanted Dead or Alive" under it. He mostly came to rub it in about the rumble. Man, I hate not bein' in that." I hate that you ain't in it either, Dally. But needed your rest if you wanna get outta here. I don't want you to get anymore hurt than you already are...even though you're practically need even injured.

But physical injury ain't what he needed to rest the most. It was mental and emotional injury. I knew just as much as the next guy that he was just as worried about Johnny as I was. Me and Johnny were the only two people Dally cared about....and I still don't even know he he cares about me that much.

He grinned at Ponyboy and started to speak again. "Kid, you scared the devil outa me the other day. I'd thought I'd killed you." I glanced over at Ponyboy, whose eyebrows had shifted again. "Me? Why?"

Dally then went on to explain that he'd try to kill the flames offa his back, but ended up knockin' him out cold. I knew Dally had always felt ill towards the boy, but he at least cared enough not to want him dead. So...there's some humanity in Dallas Winston after all. But then...the exact reason I didn't wanna come here in the first place occurred.

"Uh......how's the kid?" Here it goes..... My heart was beatin' at a very fast pace...and not the good kind of "fast pace". Hmm....this has been happenin' a lot lately.....I think maybe I should get a check up or somethin'...

"We just left him." I can't do it.....but I have to. If I truly loved Dallas Winston, I'd do it. And that's exactly what I did.

"I don't know about stuff like this...but...well, he seemed pretty bad to me. He passed out cold before we left him." Dally went white as he silently cursed to himself behind his teeth. I sighed and glanced over at Ponyboy. Thanks a lot, you imaginative bastard.

"Two-bit, you still got that fancy black-handled switch?" Ah...my ol' switchblade. It took alotta hard work to steal it....I never used it....I just loved paradin' it around to fellow hoods. "Yeah."

"Give it here." I pulled my blade out and handed it right to Dally. That knife was one of my most prized possessions....but Dally was more important to me than a blade. I could live without the damned knife, but I couldn't live without Dally.

Dally grabbed the knife as I allowed him to caress one of my fingers as his hand slowly slid back. I guess that was his way of showin' affection without Ponyboy catchin' on. "We gotta win that fight tonight." Oh boy...he was gettin' tense.

I could tell by the way he was speakin' now. "We gotta get even with the Socs." His head bolted up to face Ponyboy. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was thinkin' about Johnny and Ponyboy...as friends...as boyfriends....either way.

"For _Johnny_." Then I sighed as I watched his stare at my blade with hurt eyes. I knew he wanted to go on and say, "For Johnny....not you, Ponyboy." Dally's always thought that Ponyboy was nothin' more than an attention grabbin' numbskull.

But I beg to differ. After hearin' Ponyboy's prayer in the elevator, I knew Dally had it all wrong. It's obvious Ponyboy loves Johnny. And I'd figure it'd be obvious that I love Dally....

I stared down at the broken greaser. Seein' him this close to tears made me wanna die. The fact that he was like this and I couldn't do a damn thing to help him. I'm some boyfriend, huh?

Dally may do a lot to make him deserve bein' here....but he really didn't deserve it. Why am I still able to say that I love him? He's a radical, an asshole, a bastard...just a real class act jackass. But somehow....I was able to look at him lyin' in bed...wishin' that I could take all his pain away.

Eventually, Ponyboy managed to get me to leave the hospital with him. I guess he figured that both Dally and Johnny's condition (both mentally and physically) were takin' a toll on me. So much that I decided to let him rest a bit on the bench outside while I went for for cigarettes. Again, I barely had enough money to buy the cheapest things.

I just had enough change for me and Pony to catch the bus home. So....after I'd snagged a pack from the store, I quickly opened the pack and lit one up. I needed some stress relief after my day as of far. I ended gettin' weird looks from people as I drug hard on my weed.

After I finished, I put the butt out and tossed it. Once I'd gotten back to Ponyboy, he looked rather pale and sick. I gently put my hand against his forehead, only for him to jump back slightly. "You feel okay? You're awful hot."

"I'm all right." Tch, bullshit. I know what okay looks like and I CERTAINLY know what sick looked like. So after a while of him playin' macho man tough guy, I promised him that I wouldn't tell Darry about his health.

Darry was gonna kill me.....but Ponyboy's my friend. Dally's told me before that I should stop listenin' to him and that he's just usin' me for my blind kindness. I had to disagree. Ponyboy was a tuff kid.....he didn't need my support for anything.

So after we hopped aboard the bus, we chatted about the rumble and Darry. I swear Darry's too smart to be around a bunch of hoods like us. Darry wasn't a greaser....he was just labeled that because of us. Now as for the rest of us....we were greasers....probably so until the day we all die.

We stopped off somewhere near the vacant lot and met with with Cherry Valance once we actually arrived at said destination. I'd figured that since the rumble was only a few hours away that she had some last minute details for us. "Hi Ponyboy. Hi Two-bit." I stopped walkin' and Pony soon followed.

"What's up with the big times?" She pulled the strings from her jacket as she replied with, "They play your way. No weapons, fair deal. Your rules." "You sure?" Even though she was on our side for now, I still didn't trust Socs.

She nodded and came back with, "Randy told me. He knows for sure." I turned away and just simply said, "Thanks, Cherry." I headed away from the two teens. I was still heavily stressed out about everything goin' on.

Ponyboy had asked me a lot about the rumble today...and for once....I was really bad at pretendin' that I wasn't scared. There's a first for everything, I suppose. Still....my mind was still flashin' back to Johnny and Dally. Johnny bein' sick and Dally bein' devastated over it.

I wanted to see him again so badly...but should I? I need to see him just one last time before the rumble....but I dunno if I should. I guess I'll just have to think about it. Think about seein' the love of my life before the biggest rumble to take part yet.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I ended the chapter like this for a very important reason. I need y'all's opinion.....how should this story end? Should I stay true to the actual ending or should I make up a completely new ending? Because, to be quite honest, I've already thought of how I'm gonna end it.....but I want everybody's input on how to end it.

So....to _**EVERYBODY**_ currently reading this, I need you to either review this chapter with your opinion or PM me. Because I'm way too lazy to put up a poll. D: Your opinion is heavily appreciated and I shall thank you! :)


	38. Chapter 38: Leavin' Me

Fuck all this....I can't take it anymore!! Johnny might die in there and all I can fuckin' do is lay here and miss the big rumble.....this ain't right. Not at all.... There ain't no way that this situation could better itself in any way.

"Hey, Dal." My head bolted up from where it was resting and I found Two-bit standin' over me, almost ironically. Guess I was wrong, huh? "Hey man....don't you gotta get ready for the rumble soon?"

He smiled weakly. "I know....I just wanted to see you one last time before it." I smiled pathetically back at him. "How thoughtful...."

He sighed as he drug a chair up to my bed and sat down. "I know you're worried about Johnny, Dal. I am, too. And....believe it or not.....Ponyboy is, too." Heh? That's funny.

"No he ain't, man." He gave me a slightly weaker version of his usual grin as he replied with, "Then why did I hear him prayin' to God that he won't take Johnny away from him?" I sighed, shakin' my head. "Don't believe it for one second. Sure, Pony might be a bit worried about Johnny....but he don't love him. Not like Johnny does him."

Now his grin grew a bit cheerier. "So Johnny really does care, huh?" I nodded, cursing Ponyboy behind my teeth. "Not like that little bastard, Ponyboy, loves him back or anything..."

Two-bit chuckled as I felt his hand gently caress mine. "Yeah he does, Dally. And until the day that you stop bein' so hard on him will be the day that you see that." I let out a loud, fake "HA!" while I threw my head back. "Bullshit! I don't think you understand, man. Johnnycake....he loves Ponyboy Curtis.....and you honestly think the kid feels the same?"

He nodded. "The way I've seen him around Johnny today....ain't no way he don't love him the same." I rolled my eyes. "Please....a little actin' does a kid well."

He rolled his eyes back at me. "Whatever, Dally. I'll let you win. Ponyboy don't love him. Happy?" I smiled cunningly at the lovable loser. "Yeah....as a matter of fact, I am."

He broke out into his usual laugh....the one that always made my heart skip a beat. You know, I've still got his knife.....even try to make some smartass remark about me bein' a sissy and I'll cut your throat open, understood?! "You're such a prick, Dallas Winston." I smirked heavily at him.

"Yeah...and a damn good one, too." He smiled at me, but it wasn't his usual grin or just regular "happy" smile. It was a slightly dreamy one....like his mind ain't all there....like he's in Lala land or somethin'... Soon...I knew why.

"I love you, Dallas Winston." My eyes widened in horrible shock. "You.....y-you....what?" His smile faded a bit.

"I said I love you, Dally." I shook my head in disbelief. Was he for real?! Did he really just say that-

"You love me?" Two-bit nodded and opened his mouth again to speak. "I always have. Shoot....I-I can't stand the thought of ever bein' without you. If gay marriage was legalized, I'd marry you. Then we could adopt Johnny and we'd all be one big happy family.....nothin' would ever hurt us. And I'd be willin' to stay because I love you so much. And Johnny's like family to me." ........I'm speechless right now.

I can't believe what I've just heard...... Did you hear it, too?! Two-bit_ loves_ me. Not likes.....LOVES.

B-But........no.......love ain't supposed to be real.... "You don't love me, Keith." His eyelids rose a bit as he shook his head. "Why do ya say that, Dally?"

My eyes blared loudly into his. "You just don't, okay?! _No_body loves me....why the hell should you?!" He back away a little bit, eyes waterin'. "Dally....I ain't everybody else, goddamnit! You hear me?! I AIN'T everybody else!"

He threw his face into his lap and started sobbin' loudly. "D-Damn you, Dallas Winston....*sob* Damn you..." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Two-bit....?"

Suddenly, he bolted upward with blood-red eyes and soaked eye sockets. "DAMN YOU!!" I jumped back a little but at his unexpected scream as he got up so fast from his chair that it tipped over onto it's right side. "I'm....sorry you had sucha problem...with screamin' in my-"

"If you even say "face", I'll fuckin' hurt you!" My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. "Keith.....what the fuck is your problem?!" His already waverin' voice grew louder and more miserable.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS MY PROBLEM!?! I LOVE you, that's the goddamn problem, Da-ally! And you obviously don't feel the same because you think I'm just another goddamn person who's gonna see you as a just a hoo-od. *sob* But I-I ain't....I'm your friend...you're boyfriend...I actually care about YOU, not your tough exterior. Y-You.....you don't give a damn about me....never did....never will....I'm gonna go get ready for the rumble now...bye." As he turned to leave, I stopped him in his tracks. "Hold it right there, asshole! You ain't leavin' until we get this sorted!" He turned back to me angrily.

"We already did get this settled. It's settled that I'm LEAVIN'." .....no......no.....please don't... "Y-You're....breakin' up with me?" His face dropped again.

"I don't wanna, Dal. But you'd obviously be happier without me." I shook my head slowly. "No......Two-bit....I don't want you to leave...." His eyelids rose again.

"Will you ever see me....or will you always live in fear of me?" I shook my head again. "I-I.....I dunno." He bit his lip.

"Think you've made your decision." I gaped. "I don't wanna leave you, man." He sighed and started to turn for the door.

He kept his eyes locked on me. "You don't even know if you love me, Dally." I bit my lip and looked down, tryin' my damnedest not to break into tears. "You....you don't understand, Keith."

His mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?! I think I understand perfectly! You don't love me because you're scared to....you're scared to open up to me. You're scared that I'll play with your heart like Sylvia did." At that...I couldn't help but grin. "I never loved her, man."

He shook his head again. "Of course. You can't love anybody....because you're Dallas Winston. Okay....you have an image to uphold. Nice to know that your image means more to you than me." I rolled my eyes and raised my voice. "I didn't love her because I'm GAY."

Two-bit threw his hand up at me and scowled. "Well then-what the fuck?! Does that mean you DO love me, then?!" I slapped my forehead. "I. DON'T. KNOW."

He broke into tears again as he turned around to leave again. "Wait....Keith...don't leave me..." Now tears were actually streamin' down slowly from my eyes. At that sight, his cries turned hysterical and he slammed the door shut behind him as he left.

What've I done.....? ........Way to go, douche-fag....he's gone. And possibly in more than one way. He may actually leave me.....I can't believe it.

Darry was right: If I didn't tell Two-bit EXACTLY how I felt, he was gonna leave me.

---------------------------------------------------------------

This actually made me cry writing this.....:( I still am, actually.....

But just to get things clear: They didn't exactly "break-up". They're just on the verge if Dally doesn't do something about it. :'(....


	39. Chapter 39: Perfect Situation

Worst.....day.....EVER. First I have to deal with Tim Shepard rubbin' it in about the rumble, the people in this dump won't let me smoke, I get the news that Johnny's in very bad shape......and now, to top it all off, Two-bit might leave me. Boy, today's just been SWELL, huh? FUCK IT.

That's right. You heard me. FUCK IT. I've had it with everything lately.

Apparently, I don't ALWAYS get what I want. 'Cuz if I did, Johnny wouldn't be dyin', I'd still get to fight in the rumble, I'd be allowed to fuckin' smoke here and Two-bit wouldn't be so close to breakin' up with me. That is...if he hasn't already.....I couldn't tell. He didn't actually say "It's over" or anything.

He just assumed that I wanted to break-up with him. Can you believe that? I sure as hell can't! I mean, after all we've been through.....and not just the one week we spent together.

I mean ever since I first met him.....we were such good friends for the longest time. I'd take the heat for him whenever he was in trouble with the law and he's taken a few falls for me. Then somethin' changed in our relationship; we both hit puberty. I ended up bein' a freak that only liked guys and so did he.

We were scared to death of anybody findin' out.....and that's bad 'cuz I ain't supposed to be scared of anything. He went to the extreme at hidin' it from people by becomin' an alcoholic that 'supposedly' got laid every night by a bunch of drunk, blonde broads. I went to Sylvia, the local whore, in hopes of turnin' myself straight. So I could be normal....just like everybody else.

Didn't work. None of it did. All those times I dated her....they were all for nothing. It never did anything for me and probably never will if I ever got scared enough to take her back (that is...if Two-bit actually leaves me).

I still remember the day that I found out that I even liked guys in the first place.....

_I was about a year younger than Ponyboy....and in New York. Everybody had a girlfriend except for me. I didn't really want one, to tell ya the truth. Girls didn't really appeal to me._

_Anyway, me and a few old friends of mine were walkin' down the streets. The road was empty....shockingly empty. The city was never that deserted before. Usually the roads were crowded with fancy lookin' cars on their way to local stripclubs or somethin' along the line._

_But no.....there was NOBODY. Just me and the boys. And I was forced to listen to their ramblin' about their girlfriends. We were a bunch of thirteen year olds, mind ya._

_"Yo, Ro and Dal! You ain't never gonna guess what happened with me and Lorie yesterday! Yesterday.....we went.....to FIRST base! How cool is that?!" Ro grinned pervertedly as he came back with, "Psh, that ain't nothin', man. They other day.....Beth-she....let me touch her boobies." Lou's eyes widened widely as he slapped him a cheerful high-five. And I suppose you're waitin' for me to introduce them to ya, right?_

_Erg....fine. Whiny little bitches....their names were Rocco Romano and Louie Francis. They were my two best friends in all my time in New York. Too bad they're a bunch of thievin' slugs that really know how to backstab ya in your time of need....._

_Anyway, they were high-fivin' each other and goin' on and on 'bout how they'd like to screw all the broads in school. I just stared at the ground and watched the rocks pass by as we walked. And suddenly, two shabby lookin' men stepped out from the alleyway. They looked like fuckin' hobos, man._

_Tough lookin' ones, too. Definitely not tuff.....but tough. "Hey kiddies, wanna see our stash of weed in the back?" I cringed at the toothless bastard's crotchety voice._

_And of course, Ro and Lou nodded in agreement. I tried to pull them back and stop them....but they didn't listen. They just went along with it like a bunch of blind dogs. They said that I was a wimp._

_Of course, I wasn't about to follow them. So I just waited in the street while they made their deals. Really, I was just waitin' for them to come runnin' out....screamin' for their lives. And whenever I finally heard their screams, I just laughed myself to tears as I wanted cautiously for them to come runnin' back, beggin' me for forgiveness._

_But, to my surprise, they never came over. So I got a bit worried and decided to run further into the alleyway in hopes of savin' them. Whenever I finally found them......that was the biggest shock of my life. Definitely a day that would haunt me for the rest of my life...._

_"RO!!!" "LOU!!!!" "AGH-HA! HELP US, DALLY!!" "AAAAGGH!!!"_

_My eyes fell wide open at the sight before me. Rocco was pushed into the hard, brick wall with his trousers down to his knees as one of the old men held up to the wall....pushin' himself rapidly in and out outta his backside. The tears that stained his face......chillin' and terrible memory. As for Louie.....he was knocked onto his belly as the other, toothless pedophile scratched his back viciously as he shoved himself in._

_I wanted to run away and call the cops....I really did. Even I ain't stupid enough to try takin' out two rather strong creeps at the puny age of thirteen. As much as I hated the fuzz, I was willin' to call them up just this one time.....for the sake of my pals. But....I couldn't get myself to stop watchin' the crime._

_I couldn't stop starin' at Rocco's bare backside bein' yammed into and just.....it really turned me on. The new tightness in my jeans didn't help matters much, either. My mouth was waterin'.....and it scared me. So in terror of my newest discovery, I found myself runnin' back into the street as fast as I could._

_Fortunately, there was now a fuzz mobile out and I got the fellow's attention. At first he didn't believe me since...well....I'd been at the station a bunch at that point. But once Louie's screams became clear again, the guy went to work. The two men were arrested and, needless to say, Rocco and Louie were never the same again....not that I'd seen much of them since then..._

_And to make matters worse, my dad and his old girlfriend, Yvonne, were arguin' again. Apparently, she just found out that he'd been cheatin' on her....I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She and my old man had been together for a long three years. Yvonne was the only reason we were even livin' on that side of town._

_I didn't understand it.....I'd seen them before in the past.....she was so in love with my dad....he said he loved her back.....but he cheated on her with countless broads. Why'd he do that? It was almost like he just used her for a home....which he probably did. After she packed all our bags, my dad decided to move us somewhere far away from his 'stalker' (as he put it), Yvonne._

And that's how we ended up in Tulsa. Great story, huh? Not really....I thought it sucked. Whatever floats your boat, I suppose.

But still....I guess it explains why I'm so against love. This hurts me more than it does Two-bit.....because I think I may actually care about him the same way. But I can't.....tell him that. What if the same happened to us like it did with dad and Yvonne?

The thing that started with them all started whenever she decided to tell him that she loved him. He threw empty words back at her and now me and him live in Tulsa, Oklahoma. What if that happens to me and Two-bit and one of us ends up somewhere far, far away from here? You'd see my point then, huh?

So....I'm gonna assume that you're wonderin' what I'm doin' right now, huh? You little stalkers.....I'm pacing back and forth in Johnny's room, ramblin' about random things. Tryin' to find ways of hidin' the fact that they're all about Two-bit.

"....and what Keisha don't know is that love ain't real. It CAN'T be real, Johnnycake. It just can't! Love is just an empty word that people throw at their others in order to get a hott time. Love is just a myth. Like Bigfoot o-or Santa Claus.....or peace on Earth. It. Just. Ain't. Real." Johnny looked up at me with his weak face and shook his head ever so slowly on his pillow. "That ain't true, Dally." I stopped pacin' and threw my hands up at him.

"Tch-Bullshit! Johnny, man.....bullshit. That's bullshit and you know it." He shook his head again. "No, it ain't. Love is what makes this world go 'round, man..." I put my fingertips on my temple and spoke silently, but hard.

"Why're we at war with the Reds, then? We have been for the past sixteen years, Johnny. Since you were born. Tell me, HOW'RE we livin' in a world that revolves around love and all that cockshit?" Johnny just stared at me for a second before he continued. "Some people just don't see things the same way as others. We can't change the fact that people fight....I mean....the boys are gonna do it later.....them and the Socs.....but there's still such a thing as love. Without love, people ain't capable of livin'. My parents don't give a rat's ass about me....but I still find joy in livin' because....there's one person who shines my day brighter than any star." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah.....I know. But how'd you know that they feel they same way about you?" He smiled weakly. "I dunno. But I don't wanna die. If I manage to live through this, I'm gonna tell him exactly how I feel." My eyes widened.....did Johnny just openly admit that he was in love with a boy?!

I mean....I already knew that....but still....the fact that he just admitted it irks me. Before I could say anything else, Johnny went on. "I-I know that you probably don't think much of me anymore now that you heard what I said. But I meant it....I'm in love with a boy, Dally. And not just any boy....I'm in love with Ponyboy. H-He just amazes me in so many ways....I'm so glad I met him, Dal. E-Even though he probably don't feel the same way....I still love him. And I'm never gonna stop....even if I die tonight or tomorrow....I'm know that I'm gonna die happily.....knowin' that I've lived long enough to experience fallin' in love. And even if I never find out how he feels about me, I'll still love him in death." He nodded weakly and added in, "I love him."

I shook my head slowly. He was right.....about everything. "Are you in love with Keisha, Dally?" Yeah....I was....and still am.

I can't deny it anymore....I love him. I'm in love with Keith "Two-bit" Matthews. Holy shit....I'm actually in LOVE. Me, Dallas Winston......in love.

Never thought I'd see the day. But it's true.....I love him....I need him. I can't just deal with a few "sexings" and then leavin'...no. I need him in my life as more than that.

All along, Two-bit's been the one that I've wanted to truly be with. I never experienced love before because I dated a person who ain't exactly what I find "attractive". But now that I've found someone.....I can't get enough of him. And if he wanted to leave me so he could be happier....I'll let him.

Anything to see him smile. And the fact that he feels the same about me....most beautiful feelin' in the world. But he'll never know I feel this way until I tell him, right? So that tears it....I'm goin' to that rumble tonight.....and I'm not only gonna rip a Soc a new one, but I'm also gonna tell Two-bit that I love him and that he doesn't have to worry about me ever leavin' him.

"Johnny....I'm goin' to that rumble. I gotta go talk to Keisha." And as I turned around, I heard Johnny's voice again. "Dally...?" I turned back.

"What, John?" He grinned weakly at me as he said, "Two-bit really does love you, ya'know. And I know you do, too." My eyes widened a bit as he went on with, "C'mon, Dal....Keisha? That was a good attempt....but you don't have to hide anything from me." I chuckled nervously as I turned back around to leave.....sayin' just one more thing as i walked outta the room.

"Don't just love him.....I'm_ in_ love with him."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINALLY, some Dally styled fluff!!! :D


	40. Chapter 40: Keith's Before Rumble Horror

I tossed and turned on the Curtis' couch. I'd been ballin' my eye sockets out at my house for a while before I decided to come back here. Had to make sure that nobody saw it, right? But I couldn't help if anybody saw me cryin' in my dreams.......

_"HE'S JUST A KID!!" But I was too late....we all were. As we watched the horror of the event, the only thing I could process in my mind was......why? Why did this happen?!_

_Ponyboy...he told us all that Johnny was dead.....and now so was Dally. I guess even Dallas Winston had a breakin' point.....but what was it? Me or Johnny? Maybe both.......I dunno.....I couldn't know....._

_The only thought I could process was that....Dally's gone. Suicide by choice......and I didn't even know if it was all my fault or not. He robbed a store.....and got shot. And I was never gonna see him ever again...._

_"Oh my god, Ponyboy!". Everybody hurried over to Pony's fainted body as I still stood there.....starin' at Dally's dead body. I couldn't believe it....he was gone. Dead...forever....and it was all my fault._

_If I hadn't have broken up with him earlier, he would've had some kinda calm left in him even though Johnny was gone. He had even told me earlier, "I hope Johnny's alright....I dunno what I'd do if he died. He's like a brother to me and...I just dunno. If he goes, I'll only have one person to love besides myself...and that's you." But did Dally really love me? No, he didn't._

_So why would he give up on everything? He had always said that me and Johnny were the only two people he loved. Johnny as family and me as....I dunno. If he did love me, than how as?_

_A friend? A brother? A boyfriend? ............A husband?_

_I know what you're thinkin', I'm a darn fool for thinking that he loved me as a brother whenever he'd be kissin' on me and stuff. But I couldn't help it....Dally made things very hard to understand. Everything started out so great and everything....but then I had to get selfish....I had to want him to give me his heart to hold onto....but he didn't. Now he's dead._

_I looked around me for a second to notice that Darry, Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Steve were all gone. So that meant that I could get away with caressing Dally's bare chest. His blood stuck to my fingers. Kinda ironic....his blood was in my hands....it really was my fault for his death._

_Mine and Johnny's, both. But Johnny couldn't help that he died. He couldn't control it. I could control breaking up with him....and now I'm payin' for what I've done._

_It's almost like I was the one that shot Dallas Winston. I broke his heart because he wouldn't give me his. Without warning, I grabbed Dally's gun, which was still clutched in his hand, and made my decision....I pointed the gun at the still remaining cops. "DON'T FUCKING MOVE OR I'LL BLAST Y'ALL'S HEADS OFF!!"._

_Several of them pointed their guns at me....I wanted them to. I wanted to see the same fate as Dally. I wanted to be in his arms again as I held him tightly. I wanted to let him know that my life ain't livin' without him._

_"Kid, don't be an idiot! You ain't done a thing wrong. Put the gun down!". I kept pointin'. "I WANNA DIE LIKE HIM! He's done NOTHIN' to deserve death! Jail, maybe! But not DEATH! Just fuckin' kill me already!!"._

_The guy motioned everyone to lower their guns as he walked over to me. "Kid....it's over. He's gone. There's nothin' else we can do". I jumped to my feet and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. "YOU KILLED MY BOYFRIEND!!"._

_.....Did I really just say that? Sad thing was....I couldn't stop sayin' it. "YOU KILLED HIM!! You KILLED my one true love, YOU RAT BASTARD!!!". The man pushed me down and pinned me to the ground._

_"Listen here, boy: I had no choice! The fucker had a gun, what was I supposed to do!?". I couldn't take it anymore. I burst into hysterical cries as I fell to the ground. The cop crouched down and put a hand on my shoulder._

_"Listen....I know how it feels to lose a loved one. My daughter, she.....passed away...about two months ago. It was an autowreck. She was only twelve and she hung around the wrong group of kids. They drank, smoked, cursed, had sex....the works. One day, they decided to go joy riding. Now she's gone. Now I can't say I've ever lost a boyfriend...but I know how you must feel." I looked up at him. He smiled weakly at me. "Anything that belongs to you he has?"._

_I had to think for a minute, but I eventually answered. "Yeah....my switchblade. But please....just let 'im keep it. I want.....I want him to remember me. Even though he might hate me now, I want him to have a piece of me to remember in Heaven....or Hell....either one." The guy nodded and helped me up. "You should be gettin' home, kid."_

_I nodded slowly as I took one last look at Dally's body. It was being covered by a sheet (probably for the people down at the morgue). I began to cry again as I turned around to walk away. I promised him....I promised him that I'd always be there for him......but now it's too late._

_It's so cold tonight.....I wish he was here to hold me. But he ain't....and never will be again. Him or Johnny.....a double whammy for me. I lost my best friend and my one true love._

_I was so lost that I didn't even care how loudly I was cryin' right now. I lost two very important people to me....and I'm still here. Why didn't Death take me instead?! Johnny had more to live for.....and I would've taken a bullet for Dally._

_But I didn't.....I couldn't. By the time we had gotten there, he was already bein' shot at. And had to watch him fall.....just hours since I had broken his heart. His cold....black heart._

_Where am I? I-I.....I dunno where I am anymore! Am I home? Am I still even in Tulsa?!_

_"Two-bit?" My sobs grew terrified as I jumped in fear of the voice behind me. I turned to see Sodapop.....starin' at me with sorrowful eyes. "S-Soda.....shouldn't you be helpin' Ponyboy out right now?"_

_He shook his head "no". "Pony's safe an' sound in bed right now.....Two-bit.....please walk home with me." I viciously shook my head "no". "N-No, Soda.....I-I'll be okay.....I-I-I just need some time alone's all.....I s-swear....p-p-please....j-just go...t-to...."_

_Before I could even finish, the deep sorrow of my tears overcame my ability to talk in complete sentences. Soda wrapped his arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around his waist. I buried my tear-soaked face in his shirt in desperate hopes of quietin' my now hysterical cries. "S-S-Soda.....I-I'm sorry....."_

_I could hear faint sobs comin' from him now as he held me. "W-Why? You.....y-you didn't do anythin' wrong....." I managed to shake my head while still buried in his dirty shirt. "P-....Pony's sickness is my f-fault.....h-he was sick earlier.....I-I was gonna tell Darry.....b-but h-he made me promise, S-Soda......h-he made me promise..."_

_Soda patted my back. "I-It's okay, Two-bit......I think you have more things to be botherin' you than my kid brother's health...." Dally.....Johnny...... I buried my face deeper into his shirt._

_Suddenly, Soda started nudgin' me toward the sidewalk. Eventually, I found out that he was tryin' to get me to sit with him on the ground. He let go of the embrace as I squinted my eyes and held my breath.....desperate to do whatever I could to stop cryin' like a baby. The loud sobs had stopped, but the tears wouldn't stop fallin'._

_"Two-bit...." I looked up at him with my wet, squinty eyes. He wiped his wet eyes and put his hands on my shoulders. "E-Everything's gonna be okay, ya'hear? J-Just because he's gone don't mean that you still can't be happy.....I'll help you find somebody else..."_

_Nobody can replace Dally. NO ONE. "No Soda.......I can't......." I didn't even care that Soda was choosin' now to decide to tell me that he knew about my closeted homosexuality._

_So I suppose I was slightly ignorin' him whenever he said his next sentence. "Two-bit....I know that you don't like girls.......and there ain't many guys 'round here that would go for another guy......but I'm gonna promise you now.....I'll find somebody for you. I know there's a man out there for you.....I'll find him if the last thing I do." I shook my head again. "Don't.....I already found the one guy for me.....and now he's gone."_

_Soda sighed as he helped me up from the ground. "Alright....it that's what you think. But just so you know.....whenever you're ready to move on....I'm gonna find somebody for you....." My head tilted downward. "You don't wanna help me, Soda......I'm crazy. It's proven fact that gays are crazy......I ain't normal."_

_Soda stopped and gave me a hard look. "Don't EVER say that! You ain't crazy! You just see things differently than everybody else.....that ain't a bad thing." I let out another sob. "Either way it goes....I'm back where I started. Alone.....forever condemned to wear a suffocatin' mask for everybody....."_

_Soda's eyes went wet again. "You ain't alone......before, nobody except Dally knew.....now you actually have a FRIEND who knows.....somebody to help you back up on your own two feet." I couldn't smile......I knew he was just tellin' me false hope stories. I ain't ever gonna be the same again._

_"Whatever....." The handsome teen sighed as he throw his arm around my waist and helped me back to his house. "And I'll back you up if Darry gets on to you about not tellin' him about Ponyboy, okay?" I didn't respond....I couldn't respond._

_Tonight was the worst night of my life. I lost Dally......in two ways...and I lost Johnny. Ponyboy was sick now because of me. Everything was so clear now....I was right all along.....everything IS my fault....all of it.....my fault._

_Tonight, ladies and gentlemen, is the night that all my heart is shattered. Tonight is the night where all the humane and ideal thoughts that made me disappear. Shall my mask stay or not? I dunno.....all I know is that this is the night of my death._

_Not my real death, not just yet.....but my spiritual death. I ain't got a soul anymore....I started out alone and I'll stay that way forever. Dally didn't love me back...so that only proves that I ain't worth a damn. Ladies and gentlemen......let me introduce you to the night where I, Keith "Two-bit" Matthews, no longer ceased to exist._

"....Two-bit....? Are you asleep?" I burst up from my slumber, screamin', " HE'S JUST A KID!!" To my surprise, Sodapop was standin' over me, watchin' me as I laid of the couch. "Oh....hey, Soda."

Soda took a seat next to me as I sat up hurriedly. "You okay, man?" I nodded slowly. To tell ya the truth....I didn't know if I was okay.

It was only an hour or two ago that I spilled my guts out to Dally....about me bein' in love with him....and he shoved it all back in my face. I shoulda know, I suppose....Dallas Winston ain't capable of lovin'. But the sad thing was.....that didn't stop me from lovin' him. Nothin' would ever stop me.

But I can't help but feel scared now.....why the fuck did I have a dream that brutal? Was my dreams tryin' to tell me somethin'? I hope to hell that they ain't. Dally may not love me....but I still can't lose him....not like that...or anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bit of trivia here.....this used to be a part of the original ending. :( I was in a very emo mood one day and had the unknown inspiration to write the ending.....after a while I found the file again and thought, "Geez......how screwed up was I that day?!" I just decided to add this as a dream sequence instead of an actual event (which means that this more than likely won't happen *throws confetti, but then smacks forehead for giving possible spoilers*)

I made the original ending kinda long......so there's two more parts to Two-bit's dream. And while those get posted, I'm gonna be working on a new kickass ending that isn't so angsty. :D


	41. Chapter 41: Dreams Falling Outta Place

"Well.....okay, Two-bit. But if you're havin' nightmares, you might wanna talk to me or Darry about them, okay? Last person to have bad dreams was Ponyboy.....and they heavily affected him, let me tell ya." I nodded as the handsome teenager strolled off into the kitchen. I was still too tired to do anything else, but....at the same time....I was frightened of goin' back to sleep. Maybe....maybe I'll have a better dream this time?

So with that positive thought....I dozed back into deep slumber.

_Well, Keith...whaddya have to say for yourself? It's been a year since Dally's death....and you're still actin' like it just happened yesterday. Stop that! But.....it really does seem like it happened yesterday.....the last time I ever got to say something to him....I'd just broke his heart._

_I told him that I was in love with him.....the first time I had ever said that since the night at Buck's. And I wasn't lyin'. Whenever I was with Dallas....it just felt right. Like it was the way it was supposed to be for the rest of my life.....but now he's gone......and it's all my fault._

_All I wanted was for him to tell me that he loved me back. The only time he'd ever said it to me was at Buck's....the night me and him hooked up. He wasn't crazy drunk, but he was enough to tell me how he felt. Whenever the guy you love can't tell you he loves you whenever he's sober....it hurts._

_But I suppose I had it comin'. What was I thinking? Datin' Dallas Winston......LOVING Dallas Winston....the guy who couldn't love back. I'm a real class act jackass, ain't I?_

_I think he spotted me whenever me and the boys tried to help him out. He had a funny look in his eye...a look you never saw from Dallas Winston. It was kinda like the look Sodapop had whenever he and Sandy had just gone through their first argument....the look that made her forgive him. But there ain't no way Dally meant it like that._

_I mean, how could Dally ever love me? He was a radical little sonuvabitch. A real wild one....but then again I ain't exactly tame, either. I was just tame enough to stay loyal to him..._

_Today was the day. Today was the one year anniversary of Johnny and Dally's deaths. The gang was bein' all compassionate with one another for some reason. Probably they thought that if they were nice to each other, they'd stay alive._

_I ain't about to play that game. Since Dally's been dead, I ain't got any happiness left in me. The cool, joking, wild, happy drunk Two-Bit that everybody knew was gone...long gone...because Dally took him with him whenever he died. All that was left was me....an always angry, violently drunk, hateful loner._

_But I still went over to the Curtis' sometimes. I used to practically live there, but now I only stopped by once in a while. I decided that I didn't want to be alone this day and I went over. Even if it meant dealing with my annoying "friends"._

_So I was on the couch watchin' Mickey, Soda and Steve were wrestlin' around, Ponyboy was locked in his room (I wish I coulda been the one locked in my room...away from everybody else), and Darry was cookin' lunch up for everybody (like I'd eat it anyway...)._

_I noticed that I'd seen that episode before...and so I threw my now empty beer bottle at the TV. "Damn re-runs.....ain't good for nothin', I'm tellin' ya...". Normally, Darry would've tried to bash me over the head for throwing things, but instead he just sighed at me and continued cookin'. Suddenly, I heard a giggle behind me._

_"What the hell do ya wa-". Before I could finish, goddamn Steve and Sodapop had me tackled to the floor like a frickin' cheerleader gettin' raped. "D'aww, cheer up, Keithy! Today maybe a God awful day, but we have to make the best of it, don't we?". I bit Soda's hand and tried desperately to push him off me._

_Damnit...I couldn't get him off of me! I guess that's what happens whenever you completely give up exercising. Finally, he got off me...only for fucking Steve to replace him. "Aww he's mad, Soda! Maybe if he tickle him here..?"._

_"Don't you fuckin' dare, you bastard, you!". Too late. Steve lifted my shirt and nearly gagged at the sight. Whether it was the ribcage or the bruises that got him was beyond me, but apparently my belly is what happens whenever you give up eating, too._

_He and Sodapop both gave me funny looks as Steve slowly pulled my shirt back down. "Um...sorry, Two-bit...". I shot him a mean glare as he stood back up. I stood up right as Darry started sayin' somethin'._

_"Where's Ponyboy? That kid's had me really worried lately...all he'll ever do anymore is go to his room all day until it's time to eat....then he'll go to the bathroom...and then right back to his room he goes. Also, he's failin' big time in school". At this, Darry paused for a second and then continued. "You know his principal called yesterday? Yeah, apparently he's been skipping all his class! Get that? Ponyboy Curtis SKIPPING class?! What the hell's gotten into that kid? Ugh....I can't take his behavior much longer. Soda, you think you could get Pony in here? I think we should give him an intervention". Sodapop nodded and headed for Ponyboy's room._

_"So what, Darry? We just givin' Pony a talk or somethin'? Nobody else that we're worried about?". I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation and I could tell that it was best that I didn't hear. Before long, Sodapop came back with Ponyboy (who had grown his old hair back) following right behind him. "What's up, guys?"._

_Without me even noticing, Steve was sitting to my left and Soda to my right. Darry sat in his usual chair near where I was. Ponyboy gave us all a strange look. "Uh...what's wrong?"._

_Darry stood up and began to speak. "Ponyboy...we're worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately". Ponyboy let out a fake chuckle. "Whaddya mean, Darry?"._

_Darry crossed his arms. "You're failing in school, you've been skipping class, you spend most of your time in your room nowadays...what's the deal, little man? I thought you were better now since Johnny's....well....you know". Pony's eyes flared. "Better? BETTER? Do I LOOK better, Darry!? I lost mom and dad and NOW I've lost Johnny and Dally. Everybody's dyin' on me! And Two-bit here looks like he's about to fall over dead any minute!"._

_I stood up quickly and got in his face. "Say that again, Pony! I dare ya! DO IT!". Darry pulled me back and threw me back onto the couch. Ponyboy was now crying...I could hear it._

_"You don't know what it's like to lose somebody you love....". And with that, he ran back to his room and locked his door. God, how I wanted to kill him. So, I stood back up and continued to threaten him._

_"ONE MORE TIME, LET'S GO PRICK!". Steve covered my mouth with his palm to shut me up. I was shaking....why? Sodapop and Darry then had the nerve to "hush" me as I calmed down._

_"It's okay, Two-bit...". I began to breathe heavily. Somehow, I couldn't breathe........why? "Which brings us to intervention part two....Two-bit...what's the deal?"._

_I stopped and stared at the older boy. "W-what?". Darry's eyes seemed to have began to water as he looked into my own pair of eyes. "You're not the same anymore. We used to have the very fun, outgoing Two-bit Matthews and now we have shell of a former man....we're all very worried about you"._

_I scoffed at his lie. "You said the same thing to Ponyboy, Darrel". He sighed. "So what? The point is that we seriously think you need help. You've been angrier, You're more abusive when you're drunk, You don't seem to like us anymore, You haven't been eating and the only thing you consume is beer. Also...I've heard you sleep. All I ever hear is "Dally please don't leave...Dally..Dally". And-"._

_At this point, I had heard enough and I attempted to tackle him to the ground. Of course, Steve and Soda grabbed me and stopped me. They all looked shocked...why? They had it comin'!_

_"Why don't you fuckin' stay out of my life, Darry? It ain't none of your goddamn business what goes in my life! I ain't got a problem. The problem belongs to YOU". Darry looked hurt. "I was just trying to help, Keith...". I looked at him and said, "You can't help me...I'm already dead"._

"I'm home everybody!" I bolted up from the couch to see Ponyboy just now walkin' through the door. He looked over at me and laughed. "You've been asleep this whole time, Two-bit?"

I shrugged. "Not really....I've just been tryin' to get some shut-eye before the big rumble. Can't fight when you're tired, right?" Ponyboy smiled as he headed for the bathroom. "You're right, buddy."

---------------------------------------------------

The dream isn't going to precede in to the next chapter like this one did because this one kind of hints it ending right at the part with Ponyboy asking how old Soda was before he started shaving. 0.o......but the third part to the dream will continue probably after the rumble. XD

One more part to the dream and then the rather longish ending will precede forward! I'm surprised people are still reading this ridiculously long story! XD


	42. Chapter 42: Buck's Confession

"I'm sorry, Mr. Winston....but I can't let you leave just yet." I pulled Two-bit's switchblade out and pointed it directly at my dowdy nurse. I'd been graspin' onto that blade ever since his last visit. I felt that if I held onto it, there'd be some luck of him not leavin' me.

Stupid, I know. But maybe I'm just stupid enough to fall for him. "Really now? You-eh-wanna think that over a bit, huh?" She didn't bat an eye at first, but when she saw the fire in my eyes, she rolled hers.

"Fine.....you can go. But if I get fired, I'm suein' your ass so hard that you can't even find clothes to wear you'll be so screwed." I rolled my eyes as I headed outta the place. I had surprised her by showin' up in my actual clothes (rather than my gown which was really bad about bringin' in drafts. And not the sexual kind that usually refers to cocks, okay? Perverts...). I figured Two-bit's blade would convince her to let me out.

Once I made it out, I ran to the nearest payphone slid a coin in. I quickly dialed Buck's number and waited for a response. Ring......ring.......ring...... C'mon....answer the phone, you country ass motherfuck-

"Y'ello?"

"Buck, it's Dal."

"Oh hey....you outta the hospital already?"

"Yeah...listen man. I need you to drive over here and let me borrow your car."

"Why?"

"Erh....just because, okay?"

"You goin' see that Mickey lovin' faggot or somethin'?"

"Yeah...so what? You don't fuckin' call him that or else I'll-"

"Okay, okay, okay, okay.....I'm sorry. *sigh*.....where's he at?"

"I dunno....probably either at the Curtis house or at the vacant lot."

"Why would he be at the vacant lot, Dally?"

"*groan* The RUMBLE, you dipshit."

"Oooh....okay. Well....I'll be over in a minute."

"You better hurry."

I hung up and stood by the payphone for a few minutes. I didn't even need to tell him where I was at....there weren't many hospitals around here, ya'know. So within five or so minutes, Buck's T-bird came pullin' up near me. The country hick honked his horn at me and I quickly made my way to the car.

He rolled his window down and flashed me a toothy grin. "Howdy there, buddy." I growled as I made my way to the passenger seat. "Yeah yeah....shut the hell up and just drive."

Once I slammed the door shut, Buck stomped his foot on the gas and we zoomed off. "So where to first, Dally?" I glanced over to him and yawned. "The Curtis house...you know where that's at."

He nodded and ended up drivin' even faster. It was already dark out.....the gang more than likely was already headed for the vacant lot. But it didn't hurt to check the main hideout, anyway. Maybe they were havin' a slow night?

Once we finally made it there, I slammed the door shut as I ran up to the steps. I opened the door and called out, "Anyone home?" No response. So I tried again.

"Hel-lllo....?" Still...nothin'. Hmm....must already be at the rumble. So I ran back outside to Buck and motioned for him to get outta the car.

He did so and I stopped in front of him. "They ain't home. Look man....I need you to walk on home." Buck's jaw dropped. "What about my car?!"

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'll return it tomorrow, 'ight? Just trust me this once, okay?" He sighed, but eventually nodded. "Okay...I'll trust ya, Dally."

I nodded, but before I could move....Buck's lips attacked my cheek. He quickly parted away from me with scared eyes. My eyes widened as I turned to face him. "Umm....what the FUCK was that all about?!"

He shivered. "I've....uh....always kinda liked you, Dally." I slapped my forehead and shook my head. "Buck....I'm Two-bit's. Me and you......we'd never work out, okay? I'm too into him to even give anybody else a second look."

Buck bowed his head in shame and slowly nodded. "I know I've always been cruel to fags.....but it was only because I was one, too. I've always felt somethin' for you....but now I guess it's too late. It just pisses me off that he got to you before I could. I was actually thinkin' about askin' you out...but I was too late." I frowned. "I'm sorry, Buck. You'll always be a great friend of mine. I'll never forget about you, hell no. But....your personality ain't really great...then again, neither is mine. But Two-bit treats me well...you wouldn't last a day without doin' something to screw us up."

Buck grinned weakly. "Yeah...you're right." I smiled as I patted his shoulder. "So, friends?"

He smiled as he patted my shoulder. "Friends." I grinned as I sprinted off for the vacant lot. I was actually proud of myself for rejectin' Buck!

If I were single, I would've used him for a hott one-night stand and sent him packin' the next mornin'.....but since I may still be with Two-bit, that'll never happen. Two-bit was all I needed to survive....his love is enough to make me do great things....such as leave the hospital just to see him and help him in the rumble. But....there was the wonder if I was even gonna get to tell him anything tonight. There'll be tons of people there....it would be impossible to get him alone.

And that's EXACTLY what it was as I neared the lot. All I could see was fire....and a ton of Greasers and Socs rounded up. Darry and Paul Holden were starin' each other down. Before I ran any further, I quickly searched around for Two-bit.

I saw him from afar....but not really well. All I could see was that he was wearin' the same pants he was earlier and he was wearin' his really sexy black, leather jacket. He looked some goddamn gorgeous whenever he was determined or angry at somebody that wasn't me. Okay Winston....no time for dirty thoughts.

So, I started to run again. "Hold up! Hold it!" As I charged towards the group, I saw that Paul had slugged a hard one into Darry's jaw and the hoods and richies were now chargin' at each other. The rumble was on.

--------------------------------------------------

Sorry this is so short! I was feeling very lazy and decided to just include the actual rumble in the next chapter. XD lol!

Since it's technically "tomorrow"...I'm just gonna update right now. The reason being that I may not get anytime later to do it because I'm going somewhere. :p Hope you enjoy, anyway!


	43. Chapter 43: The Rumble

What in the livin' hell is Dally doin' here?! I thought he was still in the hospital! Meh....oh well. I needed to talk to him anyway...those creepy dreams I'd been havin' were startin' to freak me out...I mean seriously....I'm pretty sure it ain't normal to have dreams about your boyfriend gettin' killed and then you just completely losin' it, right?

Before I could even make it to Dally, some buff lookin' Soc grabbed my left arm and threw a powerful swing right at my face. "AGH-AH!" Right in the fuckin' cheek....OW. To retaliate, I swung a hard one at his head....which I somehow managed to hit just the hit spot and he ended up fallin' over...almost unconscious.

After he was down, I looked up to see Dally fightin' alongside Ponyboy and Darry. Whoa.....the Soc musta hit me harder than I thought! I tried to run closer, but I was tackled by two rather large Socs. "Ha-YA! GET THE HOODLUM BASTARD!!"

Ya'know somethin'......Socs fight like girls. Like.....MAJORLY. One was on my back pullin' my hair and the other one was spankin' my ass hard. I guess they were tryin' out a new method of fightin': arousal.

"Agh-Geoffme!" I managed to roll over and shove the one pullin' my hair off me while the other one maneuvered himself on top. I immediately recognized them....they were the same ones I was pokin' fun at the Tasty Freeze just a couple of hours ago. Ha....guess that's why they were gettin' so defensive over my gay jokes.

"Now hood...you're gonna get treated like the filthy, greasy piece of trash you really are. YOU HEAR ME?! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU MY BITCH!!" Uh.....no. "I'm somebody's else's bitch, son!" I shoved him off and tackled him onto the ground....bein' sure to launch several hard blows to his noggin.

In fact, I was hittin' him so hard that my knuckle was losin' alotta blood....I mean ALOTTA blood. I'm gonna need to see a doctor after this is all said and done. Once I was sure that he was out, the other guy came back jumped me from behind. "Wanna dance, pretty boy?!"

The motherfucker started chokin' me and as I gasped for air....I was pretty sure that he was rubbin' my belly from behind. "Mmmm.....you like that, don'tcha bitch?" Seriously, what the hell is wrong with these guys?! Why was I so damn good at gettin' the gay Socs pissed off?

"Actually...yeah. But only when it's by that really sexy greaser back there." The guy looked over to where I was pointin' and rushed over to attack Dally. But before he could make it over there, I swung him around and punched him smack in the jaw. Right as he fell over, I ONCE AGAIN tried runnin' for Dally.

But of course.....ANOTHER Soc fucked that up! One jumped in front of me and started sluggin' at my chest. I fought back by throwin' one even harder at him. He fell over....and by this point I was very pissed off because no matter how hard I was tryin' to talk to Dally, some loser would-

"Hey, greaser." I rolled my eyes and groaned as another guy chopped my chest hard and spat on me. I wiped the spit off and started chokin' him. Then, I put my other hand on his side and lifted him up....and ultimately choke-slammed him into the ground.

ALRIGHT, Dally time! I dodged many Socs attacks as I quickly made my way over to Dally, who was knockin' some guy out as Ponyboy lay almost unconscious on the ground. I poked his shoulder and he turned quickly...about to throw a punch at me. "Whoa there, sport!"

I grabbed his fist and he grinned. "Two-bit!" He threw his arms around me tightly as the Soc he had just beaten lay down next to Ponyboy. Dally refused to let go....holy shit I'm blushin' like hell right now....

"Dally...I'm sorry about earlier. I shoulda known that it was too soon to say anythin'....I'm sorry and I hope you don't hate me too much." Dally let go of me and looked as though he was about to say somethin', but then some Soc grabbed him into a headlock and beat on him. Once Dally hit the guy once in the nose, he started sprintin' off with several more Socs. Holy hell....we won....we actually won....WE WON THE GODDAMN RUMBLE!

"They're running! Look at the dirty bitches run!" Boy...I was practically screaming I was so happy! We actually won! Naw, naw, naw....I don't think you quite understand......WE. WON. THE. RUMBLE.

"*huff* *huff* We won.....we beat the Socs." I smiled widely for a brief moment as I stared at the open space the richie's had run. Only now I was feelin' dizzy.....very dizzy.....almost deadly dizzy.... The only sight I could remember seein' for a minute was Dally and Ponyboy runnin' somewhere....

"Oh my god....Darry....I think Two-bit needs a doctor...."

_Fuckin' Darry, fuckin' Sodapop, fuckin' Steve......FUCKIN' PONYBOY! I can't believe he had the NERVE to tell me that I didn't know what it was like to lose somebody I love! What, can I not love or somethin'?! I LOVED Dally.....I was IN love with Dally.....and he's gone....never comin' home._

_At least Johnny died while being on good terms with Ponyboy...Dallas hated me. I hurt him because he hurt me....and now he's gone. Serves me right, I suppose. It just goes to show that if you try getting even with somebody, you'll pay for it in the end....it happened to Dally...and now it happened to me._

_"We'll get even" he said. Look what happened, Dally. You're dead now. And you left me here to die alone._

_They always said that you couldn't love anybody. But was that all true? Did you actually care about me or did you just use me for some hott action? 'Cause I know for damn sure that I never used you...not once._

_Now in my bed, curled up tryin' to get you outta my mind. You're dead, I can't love a dead man. But why do I? You're dead...that's all I can do...just try to remind myself that you're gone...you're dead....you're dead....gone...forever gone....gone forever._

_You've been dead for a year now. You'd think that I'd be over you by now, but I ain't. In fact, I still sometimes see you in my room....either layin' on my bed or standin' up, staring at me....smiling.....God, your smile always made my heart melt. You're dead...you're dead..._

_I shouldn't be seein' you. People'll think I'm crazy. Maybe I am....oh maybe I am.... I am, ain't I?_

_That's my fate, I suppose. I'm gunna grow old and alone. No friends, no family....nobody. My friends will forget about me and my family will soon die._

_After your death, there ain't no way I'll be able to love again. I still remember our first night together...hehehe...how could I forget? I was in pain for about a week. You made fun of me for not being able to sit._

_But besides that, that was the one night...the ONLY night I heard you say "I love you". You were buzzed....you didn't mean it. You never loved me. So why do I still love YOU?_

_You're dead now. I can do better than you. I can find somebody who'll treat me better than you ever did. Or can I...?_

_"Keith." I raised my head up to face my window. The sun was killin' my eyes. But my eyes weren't what was on my mind at the moment._

_Right in front of my window, clean as if never hurt....was Dally. No, it couldn't be Dally. He was dead. You're dead!_

_"D-Dally...?". I shot up from my bed and faced him. "I-I thought you were-". "Dead?"._

_My eyes fell to the floor. "Yeah....you....you got shot, Dal....there ain't no way you're still alive...". He chuckled as he took several steps toward me. "I'm only dead if ya want me to be"._

_My eyes widened and I shook my head furiously. "No...no I don't. How could I ever want somebody I love to be dead?". He frowned deeply. "Thought you didn't love me anymore..."._

_I stared hard into his eyes. "I never said I don't love you anymore, Dally...". I felt tears about to form in my eyes as my voice began to come out as angry, wavering sobs. "You used me, you dead asshole! You never loved me....never. Ya only told me once...and that was when you were half drunk....you didn't love me....never. And I'm left here to die alone because I ain't movin' on! I can't...I'm still here....still obsessing over you...my folks think I'm crazy....the boys think I'm some kinda freak job...and everyday the only thing I can think about is how much happier I'd be if I were dead with you...."._

_I looked up at the boy. By the look on his face, I couldn't tell if he was about to cry or beat the shit outta me. He took a few more steps closer to me. "So....you think I used you? Right? I'm some kinda bastard that uses boys for sex? That all I am to ya, Keith? A fuckin' whore?! You meant more to me than anybody ever could've! I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life! I may have not told ya that, but I didn't have to! You already left me before I could! Goddamnit, you sonuvabitch!! You're such a fuckin' moron! You couldn't ever tell how much you meant to me! I loved you, you blind bastard! But you're so fuckin' stupid to even notice!"._

_My tears grew stronger. "SHUT UP, YOU DEAD MOTHER FUCKER!". I threw a punch at him, but he grabbed my fist with his hand. Oh my god...I actually felt him... Soon the pain was too much for me to bare._

_As I looked into his beautiful eyes, my heart crumbled and I fell over onto my floor, curlin' up in a ball, cryin' my eyes out. I didn't even notice that my arm was still bein' held up by his hand. He really did hate me... But soon, I felt him caress my weak hand before he crouched to to me._

_"Y-you really hate me, huh?". I was so weak from my breakdown that I even had difficulty opening my eyes to look at him. But I managed..somehow. "N-n-no....I don't hate you....I don't hate you....I don't hate you, Dally...far from it"._

_His voice was wavering, too. Shocking coming from Dallas Winston. I felt him wipe away my tears with his bare hand. "Two-bit...."._

_As soon as my sobs calmed, I opened my eyes again to face him. His hand was still on my cheek. And with that, he bent down and kissed me right on the lips. I couldn't believe this was happenin' again..._

_He broke the kiss after a minute and stared into my eyes with a rare, loving feeling in his own. "I love you, Keith Matthews. I always have and I always will. Even though I'm not here...I'm always here with you. Though I can't be there...I can still be there for you. I'm never gonna stop lovin' you. And the day you meet me on the otherside, I'll still be standin' there, knowin' well that I'm truly in love with you." I smiled. "I love you too, Dallas Winston. And never think for a second that I don't"._

_He smiled back at me. I leaned up and tried for another kiss, but instead of feelin' his soft lips, I felt a strange cotton soft material. I looked down and noticed....I was holdin' on to my pillow. I was hallucinating._

_I couldn't believe it....the best thing to ever happen to me in a year turned out to be nothin' more than my mind remindin' me that I'm a psycho. I just knew that it couldn't be true. Dallas didn't love me. He's dead._

_That's it. I can't take it anymore. I've gone insane. I see that bastard everywhere.....I'm gonna join him._

_I got up and rushed to my bathroom, locking the door behind me. Dad always kept a loaded handgun in the medicine cabinet just in case somebody were to break in. Needless to say, people HAVE broken in and he never used it... So now I'm gonna use it...on myself._

_There ain't no reason to keep livin' if you're dead. And as long as Dally was dead, I was dead, too. People'll have to say bye-bye to the old me, the happy-go-lucky drunk, and say hello to the new me, the rottin' corpse buried in the ground. I've been dead for a long time and now I'm gonna be in a literal sense._

_Before I cocked the gun, I stared at myself in the mirror. It had been a long time since I'd actually looked at myself in the mirror. God, I looked terrible. I sure wasn't the handsome young man I was a year ago._

_My eyes had black circles under them, my eyes were blood red (on the count of all my cryin'), I had less hair since I hadn't been eatin' anymore, my face looked thin...like the skin was just pushed against my skull....more than likely nothin' more than just skin and skull. I gently put the gun down for a second so I could further inspect myself. I lifted my shirt up enough to see what Steve and Soda had been freaked out over. I had neither body fat nor muscle anymore, bruises from constantly gettin' into fights covered my entire torso, and my ribs were practically sticking out of my body._

_I looked sick. Maybe I was. Oh, I know I was. My virus was called Dallas Winston._

_I had had enough of lookin' at myself and picked the gun back up. I slowly pointed the gun inside of my mouth. Well, this was it.....the last time you'd ever see me again. Or it was what I wanted it to be until..._

_"TWO-BIT, NO!!". I didn't know how and why, but Ponyboy suddenly broke through my locked door. Damnit, Dad should've fixed that damn lock... As he came through, Ponyboy jerked the gun away from my mouth._

_My finger ended up pullin' the trigger and firing a bullet at my ceiling. Yeah, like that'd help me any. Pony took the gun and threw it against the floor. "What the FUCK are you thinking?!"._

_I turned to face him, screaming. "WHAT DO YOU FUCKIN' THINK?! I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT NO MORE! I GOTTA GO!". He slapped me hard against the face. Damn, he could hit hard._

_"Suicide ain't a goddamn option, Two-bit!". I would've hit him back, but my arm was so damn skinny now that it wouldn't have done me any good. "YEAH IT IS! I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE! I CAN'T-CAN'T-can't.....-". I couldn't even continue sayin' what I was before that huge flash of tears came rollin' back into my sobs, causin' very loud cries from me._

_I fell to my ass, tryin' to keep myself up by pullin' on Ponyboy's shirt. Of course, it didn't work. I ended up against the wall, face burnin' with anger and sorrow. Cryin' like there was no tomorrow...which wasn't supposed to be for me, anyway._

_Ponyboy sat next to me, wrapping his arms around me tightly. Now he was cryin', too. "Two-bit...you can't go. I know how you feel....I've thought about doing the same thing after Johnny died....but I didn't. He told me to stay gold...and I'm not gonna let him down by losin' my gold". This was different, Ponyboy....Dally didn't read no Robert Frost._

_"Ponyboy...I can't "stay gold"....I dunno if I ever was gold...". He nudged my shoulder with the side of his head. "Yeah you were, Two-bit. You were more gold than any of the boys...but ever since Johnny and Dally's deaths...you haven't been the same. Then again, neither have I. But...I couldn't....couldn't...". Now his voice broke into loud sobs._

_Still tryin' to calm myself down, I looked at him and nudged the top of his head with my cheek. "Pony....". He looked up at me with red eyes. "Two-bit....I'm gay."_

_I looked at him for a second before nodding. "Me too, Pony". I don't think he heard me clearly because he then continued with, "You don't understand how it feels to be this way, man. Having to pretend that girls actually do something for me while hiding the fact that my heart be-........wait.....did you just say you were gay, too?". I nodded again._

_He gave me a weak smirk. "Bullshit. There ain't no way you're gay, Two-bit". I looked him in the eye. His expression changed from joking to shock._

_"Whoa....you really are..aren't you?". I rolled my eyes. "If I weren't, would I be here tellin' you I was? I just tried to kill myself before your bratty little ass came in to stop me! You really think I'd be in a joking mood right now?!". I looked down and said, "Sorry..."._

_I sighed. "It's okay, man". He placed his head on my shoulder. I leaned mine onto the top of his head._

_"It just hurts so much....I never got to tell him how I felt...like he'd ever feel the same about me, anyway. Being in a church alone with him made me realize deep down that I really did love him. And I never got to tell him how I felt...I had to watch him die right before my eyes. He told me to stay gold....that's all I can do.....". I squeezed my eyes shut as more tears streamed out while Ponyboy spoke. I opened them back and started talking. "He only told me that he loved me once.....whenever he was semi-drunk. The lord knows that I loved him with all my heart. The week I spent with him was the greatest part of my life. I was finally in his arms after having to hide my love for him for so long. Sure, we argued...but we always made up later. Then I broke his heart whenever I got tired of him using me.....and now he's gone....I had to watch him get shot by cops right before my eyes.....I-I can't live like this anymore, Ponyboy.....I can't. I see him everywhere I go....I'm obsessed with him! Pony.....I-I really can't...-"._

"Keith.....please wake up soon."

---------------------------------------------

Sorry it took me so long to update today! I went into town with my best friend and we ended up being stalked by her current boyfriend. Grrr.....


	44. Chapter 44: A Golden Miracle

Sonuvabitch! All I wanted to do was to tell Two-bit that I loved him but NOOOOO......there had to be too many fuckin' people nearby. Damnit! And I figured that it wouldn't of been a great idea to tell him whenever the rumble was already over because....well....everybody else in our gang (other than Johnny...but he already knew) was around to possibly judge us.

So I had to get Ponyboy to fake sick so a cop could escort us to the hospital. Normally, I didn't like bein' around the cops....but this one time was an exception. Really...we had no choice. I wanted to tell Johnny that we won the rumble and I was sure that he really wanted to see Ponyboy (kinda obvious.....the kid's in love.)

There was a small prick in me screamin' that all hope was lost tonight because not only was Johnny gettin' worse, but I never got to tell Two-bit how I felt. But then another part of me was wantin' to look on the bright side and figure that Johnny would be okay...and Two-bit was actually honest when he seemed that he was afraid of losin' me (why else would he apologize for somethin' that was all my fault to begin with?). Of course he was scared of losin' me: he said that he loved me just a couple of hours ago. And for once in my life......the feeling was mutual.

And as for Johnny's situation (not his physical one...I mean the emotional one with Ponyboy), Two-bit better hope he was hearin' it right whenever he heard Ponyboy's supposedly "heartfelt" prayer for Johnny. Because if Pony breaks Johnny's heart, I'll break his face. Simple enough, right? I thought so, too.

While the guy escorted us, I decided to give Ponyboy a little....chat.....about Johnny. I told him to toughen up, got some frets off my chest about Johnny.....around the time I saw that Ponyboy had completely lost interest in what I was sayin', I took that opportunity to get some things off my chest about Two-bit. "I was such a dumbass, Ponyboy. I can't believe I didn't see it before....or maybe I did....but I didn't wanna believe it. But now I believe it....now I see what awkward feelin's been deep inside-a me this entire time....it's LOVE. And not just with anybody....it's with the guy that's always looked out for me whenever nobody else had...and I ain't talkin' about Johnny, Ponyboy. I'm talkin' about Two-bit....I didn't wanna admit it....but he has all my heart.....every little bit of it." All I got in response was uncomfortable breathing.

After the cop finally dropped us off, I pretended to help Ponyboy outta the car (as if the fucker really needed it....which he probably did). Once he was outta sight, I rushed Pony inside. Kid needed to bare with me this one time....I swear. For Johnny's sake....for ONCE.

Once we made it into the hospital, we ran into Johnny's nurse. I was about ready to pull Two-bit's blade out and threaten her like I did my nurse, but I wanted to give her a fair chance to comply first. "Alright lady, we wanna see....wait a sec....a-are you smilin' about somethin'?" It was true....the woman was smilin' brightly at us.

"It's a miracle.....just a great, great miracle...." I rose an eyebrow at her. "Heh? What the hell are you talkin' about, lady?" Her grin widened as she stepped aside.

At the sight I saw.....my heart stopped. Both me AND Ponyboy seemed to both be close to tears at this point. But...they weren't tears of depression-oh no.....they were tears of ultimate joy. She was right....it was DEFINITELY a miracle.

Johnny was standin' up.....walkin' toward us.....fully awake.

"J-J-J-JOHNNY?!" He smiled as he stepped closer to us. "Hey guys....what did I miss?" My mouth dropped open and Ponyboy began to get hysterical.

"Oh my god.....Johnny!!" Pony sprinted over to Johnny and threw his arms tightly around him as if he didn't care that people were watchin' him. Johnny yelped quietly in pain, but kept his smile as he slowly put his arms around Pony's waist. "Oh my god, you have no clue how scared I was that I'd lose you...oh god.....oh god.....I can't believe it....you're ALIVE!"

Johnny's nurse smiled and tapped my shoulder. "He started walking just a few minutes ago. I swear...in all my ten years of working here, I ain't NEVER seen something this incredible. We all thought he was going to die....but shoot; we couldn't of been more wrong." I smiled widely as I watched the two greasers embrace. "I'll leave ya'll alone for now....he won't be able to leave here until his back's completely healed. But with as well as he's doing right now...I predict about a week."

She smiled as she walked off into the main hallway. Before I could run over to give Johnny a hug, I saw that somethin' between the two was happenin'. Pony had pulled away just enough for the two to stare deeply into each other's eyes. Suddenly, the two's lips met.

Well folks, you ALL saw that comin'. I knew all along that Ponyboy felt the same about Johnny. Not one bit of doubt in me. Nope.

Ugh....fine; I didn't EVER think he'd feel the same way! I guess Two-bit was right, huh? Once the kiss had finally been pulled apart, the two seemed to have completely forgotten that I was still there. "I...uh....have been wantin' to do that for a while now..."

Johnny chuckled as he nuzzled Pony's neck. "Same here, love." Pony smiled and replied with, "You know....we won the rumble tonight." Then Johnny looked over at me.

"Wow....good job. Dally must've been a real help, huh?" I smiled as I took a few steps closer to the couple. "Yeah...but we all did it for you. You risked your life for those kids in that church...I think you deserve the real win. I'm real proud of you, kid." Johnny smiled and motioned for me to hug him.

I rolled my eyes with a joyful grin and wrapped my arms around both of the greasers. I've learned a lot tonight....it's wrong to judge people before you know they really feel and it's also wrong to ignore your own emotions. ....It's wrong to ignore your feelings.... "God man, I'm sorry John.......but I gotta go. I gotta see somebody....somebody who deserves to hear the truth."

Johnny smiled and gave me a thumbs up. "Good luck, Dally." I nodded as I sprinted for the exit. I'm comin' on home now, Two-bit.

Papa's gonna bring home some news.

------------------------------------------------------------

Are y'all happy that they aren't dead? I sure am!! :D!!! *throws confetti*


	45. Chapter 45: There For You

"Keith.....please wake up soon."

My eyelids started to twitch until the point of opening as I finally started to regain consciousness. It appeared that I was at the Curtis' house and....what? My mom and sis're here, too? Wow, did I really worry people that much?!

Sonuvagun... "Mom, he's wakin' up!" Naw shit, sis. Mom's eyes began to water as she threw her arms around my neck.

"My baby! Oh god, Keith....don't you ever scare us like that ever again, you hear me?!" I couldn't speak at the moment. For some reason, the muscles in my mouth refused to work. Why?

My mom's loud voice caused Darry, Sodapop and Steve to come runnin' into the living room. "Hey Dar, Two-bit's awake!" I tried to smile, but the slight numbness in my cheeks only let me slightly rise the side of my upper lip just a teeny bit. Darry clapped his forehead in what appeared to be relief.

"Godalmighty, Two-bit. You had us scared!" Instead of sayin' something back, I ended up lettin' out these odd mumblin' sounds instead. "Oh....yeah...I guess we should explain why you can't talk. Heh...well, you passed out after the rumble, right? So we carried you on here. Tch-you're very heavy, pal. Anyway, we called a doctor to come look at you. He brought his kit over and put a couple of stitches in your cheek and also a few in your knuckle. He also gave you some anesthesia...which is why you can't talk properly. Said also that you might wanna go see him whenever you woke up....he said that just a bloody cheek ain't enough to cause you to faint." I let out a pathetic groan and rolled my eyes.

Mom was runnin' her fingers through my hair as Kim started to grin widely. "Well...that's THREE great things to happen tonight!" I somehow managed to cock an eyebrow at her. "Ehhh?"

Soda chuckled and explained. "One: we won the rumble. Two: you're still alive and breathin'. And Three: Ponyboy just called a little while ago and...well...." He started to shake my shoulders. "Johnnycake's gonna live!!"

My eyes widened. "Ehhhh-ly?" He started to nod heavily. "Yeah, man! Can you believe it?!"

My mom slapped his hands away from my shoulders as he ran back to give Steve a large hug. "Pony was so worried about him! But he's gonna be alright, Steve! It's a miracle!!" A visible pinkness in Steve's cheeks arrived as Darry added on to Soda's statement. "Actually, it wasn't really a "miracle". What happened was all the medicine that they'd given him finally kicked in all together and he found enough strength to step outta bed. And you know what they say: You gotta walk before you can run."

Darry then smiled and ended his statement, "Naw...what the hell. It was as much ova miracle as Dallas Winston findin' love." Dally.....wait...what?! "Ahhhhhly?" Darry smirked as he patted my shoulder.

"Yeah....some time last week, Dally was tellin' me all about this one broad he'd been seein'....sounded like he really cared about her....think her name was Keisha or somethin'." Keisha......interestin' save there, Dally. "Ahhhw..." And speakin' of the devil...

"Is Two-bit here?!" The next thing we all knew, Dallas was burstin' through the front door as if holdin' the place up. He gotta look at me on the couch as rushed over to me. "What happened to you, man? Surely you didn't get THAT beat up durin' the rumble!"

Soda kept holdin' on to Steve as Darry spoke up. "All that the rumble did was mess up his face and fist.....his doctor said that there might be more wrong with him than we know." Dally grew an even more concerned look in his eyes. "Like what?!"

Darry shrugged. "I dunno...maybe a slight head injury. Nobody passes out because of a bloody cheek." Was that why I keep havin' those horrible nightmares? Dally crouched down and started rubbin' my good cheek.

Umm....is it just me....or was he actually doin' this in front of the boys? AND my family? "Man...I'm so sorry that I couldn't of helped you more...I-I feel terrible....I mean, who knows what coulda happened to you? You coulda died on me or somethin'...." .....Who the fuck was this and what did he do with Dallas Winston?!

I wanted to smile, but my mouth still wouldn't let me do anythin' other than twitch and grumble things that even I couldn't understand. Both Soda and Kim started smilin' at us....I knew exactly what they were thinkin'. And they were right: I was so happy that Dally was actually worried about me for once. And Soda was STILL holdin' on to Steve....I think they're gonna have to explain somethin' to Sandy and Evie later....

Eventually, everybody calmed themselves down and Ma, Sis and Steve all went on home. Ponyboy eventually came home smilin'....despite the fact that he looked like he was about to end up pullin' a me and passin' out. Luckily, Soda and Darry noticed this and they headed on to bed. Dally stayed with me in the livin' room...holdin' my hand.

"Again, I'm real sorry....for everything. I never meant to make ya cry earlier....I really didn't. It's just that....I had alotta fears.....fears that didn't wanna go away. You see.....a couple of years ago, my old man was datin' this one broad. They seemed to really care about each other....dated for three whole years. Then....she found out that he was just usin' her....had been the whole goddamn time.....he never once loved her. He's gotten me in a chat once where he just bluntly admitted that there ain't no such thing as love. He admitted the he'd never loved a single person in his entire life. He didn't love his parents.....he didn't love his friends.......he told me that my mom was just a random whore that he knocked up......hell, he even had the nerve to tell me that he hoped I died young and brutally. Can you believe that? Rat bastard he is.....made me lose out on so much. But ya'know something, Two-bit? I ain't scared anymore....wanna know why? Because I've finally found somebody worth my time. Somebody actually I actually wanna be there for.....I wanna be with you, man. I wanna be there for you. I wanna be that someone you can come to. I just want...you. I have for a long time....longer than even I knew. I guess what I'm tryin' to say is.....Two-bit....Keith Matthews......I love you, too."

My waterin' eyes widened and my heart was beatin' fast'n'hard. I can't believe it.......Dallas Winston actually does care about me....he loves me back. This is like an insult to those nightmares I'd been havin'. But that's a good thing.

The medicine was wearin' off and I was actually able to smile weakly now. I opened my mouth for a brief second to say somethin', but I was still strugglin' a bit. Dally leaned down to my face. "What?"

Finally.....I managed to say it. "D-Duh....Don't ever-rr leaf-ve me....." Dally smiled as he cupped my face for a quick kiss. As he pulled away, he gave me rather wolfish grin.

"Don't ever plan on it."

--------------------------------------------

Guess what...? There's about two more chapters to go before this is finally done!


	46. Chapter 46: Tuff Gnarl

Well....it's been about a week since the rumble and everything seems to be slowly gettin' back to normal (besides the fact that Ponyboy and Johnny were now datin', Me and Two-bit have gotten a lot closer than before, Steve left Evie for some unknown reason and even Soda's single now). Yep, that's right; Sandy left him. Apparently it wasn't her parents who didn't want them to get married....it was her. She didn't love Sodapop like he supposedly loved her.

To tell ya the truth, I don't think Soda ever really loved her to begin with. He seemed down for about....two...three days? Now he's back to normal....and him and Steve've been spendin' an awful lot of time together lately (more than usual, actually). Just watch: the day me, Two-bit, Ponyboy, and Johnny all come out will be the same day that they do.

Of course....there's no wonder how Darry'll react to it all. I still have no clue where he stands on gays. He doesn't seem to have much of an attraction to anybody! And if he does....he does a damn good job at hidin' it.

Maybe Two-bit could hook him up with Tim Shepard or someone....Darry could use some love. Or Buck....he needs to seriously get laid. He ain't as sour as I was for a while....he actually believes in love and I didn't for the longest time. Until I grew closer to Two-bit.

And right now....I was kinda worried about him. He keeps wakin' up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, yellin' out desperate pleas for safety. This s-happened more than once lately....and I'm concerned. He says that it's just a few nightmares....but I fail to believe that.

I've been tryin' to convince him to go to a therapist or somethin'....he just laughs and carries on. I've even threatened him a few times to go....of course...I always use the wrong threats and I end turnin' him on...which turns me on...and I think you know what happens next, right? Maybe if I used the "If you don't go, I'll leave you" threat, he'd go. Of course....I can never bring myself to say that because I really don't wanna ever leave him....I don't wanna screw things up between us ever again.

Maybe I can convince his sister or Sodapop to tell me what's goin' on....? Kim and Soda know 'bout us.....right? That's what he's been sayin'. Either way it goes, if they can't tell me, then I can always go to Johnny or Ponyboy to rake it outta him.

That is....if I don't catch them doin' things that Darry would scrape them for. I don't know if they've done anything other than kiss and makeout......and I really don't wanna know. Johnny's back was still sore, but not enough to keep him in the hospital anymore. He's been home for about two days and he's spend that whole time with Ponyboy so far....so there's no tellin' what those two have done.

Now me and Two-bit's a completely different story, in case you've forgotten already. If you've really been spyin' on my thoughts like I think you have....then you ought to know by now that our sex life is pretty damn kinky. His sweaty thighs pressed up against mine, his back archin' upward in a perfect half circle whenever he takes top, his skin breakin' in a lovingly yet brutal fashion whenever I cut him and-BAH! Why the fuck am I tellin' you this?!

Too much information.......for you. But CERTAINLY not for me! Damnit....I'm gonna need some-uh-time alone later...or if I can round up Two-bit then that'll work too. GRAGH!

I really need to stop that! Ergh.....c'mon Dallas...think of somethin' else....kittens. Kittens ain't arousing. Stupid pussies...

I'm sure this "problem" will get better later. For now, I gotta hide it. I'm goin' to the Curtis' house and I can't let anybody seein' a rather large lump in my jeans, now can I? Didn't think so.

That's where I was headed right now, actually. 'Till you meddlesome little spies lurked into my brain. Ah well....I ain't gonna let peepin' toms get me down. I was on my way to see one of the only people worth my time anymore.

I was starin' at the light dirt on the ground as I walked (I already knew where I was goin'....didn't need to ask for directions). Suddenly, I heard a bunch of thumpin' and rollin' somewhere near me. I turned and noticed that I was standin' right next to the DX. The garage was closed, but since I'm Dallas Winston, I always get what I want and I'm too smart to be stumped upon findin' a closed garage door.

So....with that bein' said, I bent down and began to slowly lift the garage door up. I didn't wanna lift it all the way just yet; I just wanted to see where the hell that noise was comin' from. And I had my answer: Sodapop and Steve, both shirtless and almost pantless, were tusslin' on the floor....bitin' at each other's necks as Soda struggled to get Steve zipper undone. HA, I fuckin' KNEW it!!

They both stopped and turned to face me. Shit, they saw me... Both of their eyes widened in horror as they got off of each other and rushed to their feet. "D-Dally! What the-heh-blue hell are you doin' here?!"

I grinned. "Just came to drop by. But instead I gots myself a little show, eh? Can't say I didn't see it comin'." Steve glared at me and pointed a sweaty finger at me. "This doesn't leave here, got it?! Nobody can know that me and Soda are-"

"Fags?" Soda squeezed his eyes shut in humiliation as Steve swatted at me and continued to talk harshly to me. "Yeah. So keep your trap shut, you-" I stared him down coldly as he now began to lower his voice and step away.

"You...eh.......guy, you." I smiled and patted his shoulder. "That's what I thought. And don't worry: your secret's safe with me." I turned to walk away, but decided to leave them with one last thing.

"Oh, and me and Two-bit's sex is WAY better than yours." Soda blushed and Steve started rubbin' his nose. "Yeah right...y'all only did it that one time in the hospital because of the drugs you had." I threw my head back and laughed.

"Drug? Steve...you gotta remember that Two-bit's a great liar, man." Steve's eyes widened. "I-well-uh-um....HEH?" I flashed him a quick wink as I closed the garage door back and headed for the other Curtis brothers' house.

------------------------------------------

One more chapter to go!

And just a quick question......should I write a sequel to this? For some reason, I feel compelled to....but I'm still questioning.


	47. Chapter 47: Still Alive And Kickin'

"No, Pony...you're doin' it wrong." Ponyboy looked up from his weird...paper....bird thing. "How? This is how you said it was done!" Johnny rolled his eyes jokingly and put his arms around him.

"Here....let you show you again." Alright, just in case y'all are wonderin' what the FUCK Ponyboy's doin'.....you shoulda listened to me when I said he was lookin' at a paper bird. You see, Johnny's nurse often talked to him whenever he was in the hospital and she told him the story behind the ancient craft of some Chinese artsy thing called "Origami". It's when you fold paper enough times into the right formation and....you get a creepy lookin'....swan?

Yeah it's a swan. But yeah....somehow Johnny's become an expert at it (even though I've been tryin' to do it for a week now and every single time I try, the damn bird doesn't want to form). "Johnny, how's it that you're an expert already and you've only been doin' this for....almost two weeks now?" He looked me while still snugglin' with Ponyboy.

"Because I actually pay attention whenever somebody tries to teach me somethin'. If you did, Two-bit, then you'd probably move up to Senior level in school!" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, the day that happens will also be the day that my teachers give me a gold medal for makin' higher than a D on a test." And after that comeback, I took a swig of some of my beer.

Ponyboy formed a rather sarcastic smirk on his face as he piped in with, "Shoot, Johnny. The only reason Two-bit hasn't passed yet is because he still wants to share the same classes with Dally!" I held my bottle up to him and cheered with, "Amen to that, brother!" Afterwards, the bottle got into a another deep conversation with my tastebuds. Even though beer tastes awful, you get used to the taste after a while.

Johnny smiled and replied with, "I never thought I'd see the day where someone would mellow Dallas out, man. Before, he was always so angry with everybody...and now he only seems to be in a dangerous mood whenever he's around a bunch of cops." Pony nodded. "Yeah. Shoot...I gotta say....Two-bit......you really changed him. For the better, too. Without you, Dally would've probably gotten himself killed by now." I smiled, knowin' they were right.

Dally really had changed since we've been together. He no longer hated the world....now he just hated certain things about the world. Oh well. There's just some things about people that can never change, I suppose.

But I don't mind at the slightest. I love Dally for who he is and I couldn't bare to think about him changin' too drastically. Without him, I would've still been the fool that wore a happy, popular heterosexual mask just to cover up the fact that I was actually an unhappy, lonely homosexual boy. I still have to wear that mask sometimes....but not as often as I used to.

As far as I knew, the only guys in our circle of friends that didn't know about me and Dally's relationship was Steve and Darry. Soda eventually admitted that he knew about us.....but it didn't shock me at the slightest. That day when I freaked out on him....he told that my secret was safe with him. Guess you can't credit Sodapop to be real bright in the usage of words, huh?

He may have found out about my and Dallas' love life, but he still had no clue about Ponyboy and Johnny's. Probably because they ain't been together long enough to get people suspicious. Hmm...if that's the case....then how come hadn't Darry caught on to us yet? Steve probably has had a little bit of doubt in his mind ever since that day he caught me ridin' Dally in the hospital.

But why ain't Darry asked us anything yet? Hmm....oh well. He's probably too overworked to do anything about it, anyway. Just so it ain't Sodapop or Ponyboy that's gay, he's good.

Oh shit....that's a little bit too late to hope for, huh? No wonder nobody's come out yet! Shoot, outta of everybody here, me and Dally are probably the least candidates in the fairy category! I mean, you'd expect Ponyboy and Johnny and maybe possibly Sodapop.....but me and Dally?

Darry'd had a heart attack if he ever found out about ANY gay couples in this household! Or....would he? We've never really asked him where he stood on the subject. I guess we all just immediately see him as the homophobic "parent" outta the gang.

Who knows? Maybe he's actually very open-minded....? Because he's still my friend....I don't wanna lose any friends just because they don't like queers. Urgh....scary thought.

"Hey Pony, got a cancer stick?" Pony tossed a pack of cigarettes my way and I caught them. "Smoke 'em outside. Darry's still bein' very anal about the house's condition." I snickered loudly.

"Anal..." Ponyboy rolled his eyes and shooed me out onto the porch. Once the door was closed, I took one outta the box and lit it up. "Hey, Two-bit!"

I turned to discover that Dally was standin' on the other side of the street. I grinned widely and called out, "Dally!" He started walkin' across the street.....but- oh my god.... NO!!!

_As he was walkin' across the street, a large semi came outta nowhere and rammed into him.....sluggin' blood and guts everywhere........NO!!!! YOU SONUVABITCH! "DALLY!! NO!!!" I sprinted onto the street as quickly as I could._

_Ponyboy and Johnny exited the house and ran over to me. "Two-bit, what the hell?!" I fell over on my knees, consumed with anger and tears. "N-No......"_

"Two-bit?!" I looked up with my tear-stained eyes and spotted.....Dally?! STANDIN' UP!? "Dally! Oh my god, you're alive!!"

It was true.....he didn't have a single scratch on him. As if the car never showed up.....oh my god..... I need comfort now... So I wrapped my arms tightly around him and began to shake nervously.

I wasn't cryin' anymore....but I couldn't hide the fear in my voice. "I-I-I thought I-I l-lost you, baby....." Dally rubbed my back and came back with, "What are you talkin' about, man? I've fine...I'm still alive and kickin'..." I pulled away from him.

"But....t-the truck! There was a truck that just...oh boy..." Dally stared at me with a rather confused looked in his eye. "Two-bit....nobody's drove by here all day......" ....That can't be true........

So...it's really true......I've officially lost my mind.

--------------------------------------------------

Don't you just hate cliffhangers? XD Muahahahaha!

_**PLEASE READ:**_

And this....was the last chapter. :( But as you must be able to tell.....there's going to be a sequel. ^^ Why else would I end the story like this? I don't know how long hwo long it'll take for me to get the next one started, but I most certainly will soon (maybe even soon as in....tommorrow? A few days from now? Who knows?!)

And, I'd love to thank the following people for reviewing this rather long story: **biushi**, **AmyJean.77**, **TwinkLoverXO**, **Nati K.-94621**, **CrazyInLove1 **and I'd also like to thank everybody else whose been reading. :D Y'all are awesome and I love y'all! I hope everyone enjoyed and, please, let me know how this story was overall! :)

*makes dramatic exit, contemplating on a storyline for the sequel*


End file.
